Love me
by x.bunnyboo
Summary: Hinamori Amu - school geek/dork/nerd yet quite popular Tsukiyomi Ikuto - school playboy, most popular guy in Seiyo High Even though the two are complete opposites they are the best of friends. or? R&R!
1. Meet Hinamori Amu

Aya-chuu: Hii everyone,this is my first fanfic so please be nice ne?

Summary:  
Hinamori Amu - school geek/dork/nerd yet quite popular  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto - school playboy, most popular guy in Seiyo High

Even though the two are complete opposites they are the best of friends ,but what amu feels for ikuto is more then a mere friend, though she doesn't realize it herself[yet]. A new girl comes to their school, what happens when she catches the interest of a certain playboy? And she too falls for him, what is it that she is hiding?,and will amu realize her true feelings for her best friend in time, or will she lose him too the said girl? 

Disclaimer: do I have to do this in each chap? Troublesome-3- aw well…youre stupid if you think I own this,I do NOT own shugo chara!

________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter -1

_"T-thanks for today t-tadase-kun,i -really e-enjoyed myself" i said as he walked me back home___

_"my pleasure amu-chan" tadase said and flashed me his charming smile___

_'i cant believe our date is actually over,at least i had one,its a dream come true!'___

_"ne amu-chan we're here" he said___

_i blushed,i was to caugth up in my thoughts i didnt realize we were standing infront of my house now!___

_"o-oh yea,so uuhm g-good nigth then i g-guess" i said blushing,i looked down finding the ground suddenly so interesting,then i felt something soft touch my cheeck,i blushed madly as i realized tadase KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK!!!___

_"G-good nigth amu-chan,before i go i uhm want to say something,i well...i r-really like you!!so yea thats why i asked you on a d-date,but i think i-i l-love y-you...so..will you be my g-girlfriend?"__  
__'OMGOMGOMG!!!tadase confessed AND asked me to be his girlfriend!!!!WHAT SHOULD I SAY?! !well i love him to so of course i should say yes AAAAAH!!!!___

_'"you dont have to give youre answer now,i can wait....amu?you there?ne amu-chan,amu...amu....amu!"_

"AMU!! OI BAKA GET UP!! OI AMU!! Hinamori Amu if you dont wake up now i will tell tadase you daydream about him......"i heard a voice say,wait..........WHERE IS TADASE OMG DID I SAY YES OR NO?! wait.*sigh*it was just a dream...of course it was...it prob-

"AAAAAH WHAT THE HECK?!"i screamed as a felt freezing cold water falll down on me,i glared and looked up at the person who did it,and there is only one person i know capable of actually doing .  
_-Oke so that 'being',my dear readers is my one and only best friend Tsukiyomi Ikuto,midnigth blue hair,sapphire eyes,he's 15 years old and everbody just loves him,really i have no idea why,i mean whats there to love?im sure youre all saying "OMG u mean what is there NOT to love!"but yea i dont see whats so great about him anyways moving on,hes a real playboy and has a new gf in like the next 15 min,if u ask me i migth even think he isnt even a virgin anymore,so what more about him...his birthday is december 1,blood type AB,he loves milk and for some reason he makes me think of him as a cat,a stray one i migth add,he is the most popular guy in his school,even the TEACHERS love him,then again who doesnt-_-...his favorite colors are black and blue,he loves chocolate tariyaki,tuna and sardines,really,a cat:Pso...lets see,i know him about 11 years now,we grew up together so yea that explains why we are best friends,even though it sometimes doesnt look like it and thats it i guess...-__  
_  
"sorry but you wouldnt wake up,i tried shaking you,taking youre blaket,almost everything,heck i even kissed you,licked you,bit youre ear,but you wouldnt wake up so you left me no choice " the 'person' -aka ikuto- who spilled a bucket of water said.

"STILL!!!THAT DOESNT GIVE YOU THE RIGTH TO DUMP A BUCKET OF WATER ON ME!!!!"i yelled,

"3....."

"3 what?!"

"2...."

"ikuto.....what the heck does 3 and 2 have to do with this?!"i yelled,_'wow,i yell a lot in the morning,oh wait i dont,its just because of him'_

"and 1"he finished and of course not without a smirk,what the hell is he counting fo-

"IKUTO YOU FREAKING PERVERT!!!YOU KISSSED,LICKED AND BIT ME??!!GET OUT YOU PERV!!WHY DID YOU COME ANYWAY??!!ITS ALMOST 8am!!" i screamed,_'wow so much screaming and my parents and ami are stil sleeping?'_

"Haha no i didnt but your reaction is just soo entertaining" his smirk growing bigger " cause seriously,who whould wanne kiss that?" he said while pointing at me "but i did try to wake you up,you didnt so i ended up dumping water on you,and it worked! well u asked me to bring you to your new school since your new so i came to pick you know....if you dont hurry you will be late on your first day,you only got lets see" he checked his watch "about 20 min. " he finished

"20 MIN?!WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER YOU PERVERTED JERK!!!" i yelled,again_'wow they really are deep sleepers if their stil not awake by now'_

"anyways,im outta here see ya later ichigo" he said leaving

"wait,you are supposed to bring me remember?!,hey btw u know if my parents and sister are awake?,AND STOP CALLING ME ICHIGO!!!"i yelled,i blushed when i remembered how i actually got that nickname,it happened 3 years ago,so i was 8 at that time

_**Flashback**___

_"amu sweetie,want to help mommy bake cookies?" my mother asked me___

_"YES!! IM COMING MOMMY" i yelled exited,'this will be my first time baking cookies,i really hope i wont mess up'__  
__i ran as fast as i could to the kitchen,my mom then asked me to get the ingredients. Lets see....flour? check, milk? check, sugar? check, salt? check, baking powder? check, butter? check, chocolate? che- wait its not here___

_"MOMMY WHERE IS THE CHOCOLATE? I CANT FIND IT!" i yelled/asked my mom___

_"IT SHOULD BE THERE SWEETIE" my mom yelled/answered___

_'strange...where could it be then?' rigth on cue ikuto came with a bag of chocolates___

_"ikuto where did you get that?!" i asked him,well kinda yelled actually___

_"geez,relax kiddo,u dropped it while running with it,so i picked it up and now im here" he said___

_"o-ow...oke,hehe sorry" i said kinda embarressed___

_"amu dear,i already made the dough,u only have to add the chocolate and put in in the oven,remember only 40 min! mommy has to go oke?ill be back before dinner! ow hello ikuto" my mom then turned to him and smiled "i didnt notice you earlier,amu is a little clumsy so could you help her with the cookies? thanks hun!" she said and then grabbed her keys and left___

_"u dont need to help me,i just need to brake the chocolate and add it to the dough,shape the cookies and put em in the oven,really i can do it myself" i told ikuto, since i wanted to prove i was NOT clumsy___

_"i wasnt really planning to help you anyways,have fun kiddo,ill be in the living room watching tv in case you need something" he replied,'i wasnt really planning to help you anyways' tch what a jerk,so i began breaking the chocolate,which didnt really work,it was to hard,'maybe i can use the blender and put it on crushing mode!'i thought to myself,so i got the blender and put the chocolate in it,lets see..liquify mode blending mode ah! there crushing mode! i pressed the button,but i forgot to put the lid on it so it scattered everywhere,most of it on my face,i then turned it off and stumbled backwards,my hand touched the milk and it fell causing me to slip and fall on my back.___

_"auww..."i groaned,i didnt see THAT coming,now i know why mommy didnt want me to do it alone___

_"AMU?!" ikuto yelled and rushed to the kitchen,since he didnt know what happened,he slipped too and fell ONTOP OF ME!!__  
__'OMG OMG OMG OMG!!what the heck is he still diong ontop of me?!'i bet you everything im probably blushing madly rigth now!!___

_"S-sorry" ikuto said after he realized the position we were in and quikly got of me,wait. is THE ikuto blushing?maybe not so red as me but i swear i saw a ligth pink tint on his face!!___

_"Is MR.I-NEVER-AND-WILL-EVER BLUSH-AND-STUTTER just blush AND stutter? " i teased him___

_"No.I didnt, youre just seeing and hearing things kiddo" he said and if you didnt see the whole thing happen you would have believed him "you know,with those chocolate bits on youre face and with youre current color" which was dark pink-probably red "you look like a strawberry" he then came closer,and he LICKED MY FACE!!___

_"PERVERTED CAT!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" i yelled___

_"hmm...you may have looked like it, but you sure didnt taste like one" he said casually,THAT STUPID....stupid..stupid UGH CANT EVEN FIND THE RIGTH WORD TO DESCRIBE HIM!!___

_"THATS NO REASON TO LICK ME PERV!!!" i yelled...again___

_"youre cute when youre angry i-chi-go" he said with that STUPID SMIRK___

_**End of flashback**_

"thinking about something perverted ichigo-hime?and yes they are awake,in fact they woke up before you,they have work you know,and unlike you,they remember to set the alarm,and no,i like calling you that,it fits" he said smirking "ow and im leaving because i have school too,if you woke up earlier i could have brougth you but since your not yet ready im gonna be late if i wait for you so im leaving now,later kiddo" he said and then left

*sigh*better hurry,only got lets see,OMG 10 MIN!! i quikly put on some clothes and my glasses,brougth my hairbrush and brushed my hair while running out of the house,of course before locking it  
who am i?  
My name is Hinamori Amu,frizzy thick curly ligth pink hair,which stops below my shoulders,ligth yellow eyes,glasses and braces.I guess you can call me a nerd,dork,geek or something along those lines,but i got alot of friends,some popular,some normal averange students. Im somewhat a tomboy, im 11 years old, and am turning 12 in sept. 24, blood type O, my hobbies are,singing,painting/sketching/drawing,cooking/baking,sports uhm im smart uh...what else....i guess thats all for now.

Aya-chuu: First chapter done~!  
wacha think? please review and tell me what you think,ITS MY FIRST TIME EVER WRITING SO PLEASE BE NICE!!  
and ideas are welcome;P need some ideas for filler's

P.S.  
sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.


	2. First day at Seiyo elementary

**Thank yous;******

**to XxKawaii PandaXx for the review****  
****i tried following youre advice, and hoped i did better;P******

**to .Lovelyx. for adding my story to her Story alertxD******

**and hinamori-leyka for adding me and my story to her favorites x]]******

**reviews are really welcome too though;PP*hint hint*******

**here's the 2nd chap******

**And sorry for any grammar,spelling mistakes and OCC-ness******

**Disclaimer: No i do not own shugo chara, if i did you wouldnt be reading this now would you?****  
**

**Aya: I rushed the chapter, meaning I didn't really have much time, meaning I didn't have time to re-read it and check for any mistakes. Anyways, i re-read it and found some mistakes so I re-did the chap.**

**Sorry if there are still a few grammar of spelling mistakes**

Normal POV

A pink haired girl was running-no sprinting through her new school, searching for the administration

"Stupid stupid cat!! why didnt he wake me up earlier?!" The said girl said to no one particular, in the end she still blamed her best friend for coming late, she already missed her 1st , 2nd and 3rd period..she stopped running and rested her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"This...is...hope...less..im never gonna...make it..in...time" Amu said panting, she [finally] accepted the fact that she was lost...though she would never admit it out loud

"Amu?"

Amu's POV

"This...is...hope...less..im never gonna...make it..in...time" I said panting, 'GOD IM SO EXHAUSTED.....AND IM LOST TOO!! though you'll never hear me say that out loud, nah-ah never....its all his fault! if he jus-'

"Amu?" I heard a voice say, an all too familiar voice...IT CANT BE!! IS HE REALLY HERE?!  
i turned around to make sure my mind wasnt playing games with me...well..rather my ears, when i turned, my eyes met ruby ones...which belonged to a face i havent seen in 1 year, a face i oh so loved, a face that perfectly matched the prince charming description, a face that i can only see when i sleep, a face that seemed to glo-

"Amu? you oke?" he asked

Tadase's POV

I was walking through the halls when i heard a voice,

"This...is...hope...less..im never gonna...make it..in...time" the voice said, a voice i knew, then i saw a girl, with pink hair! there is only one girl i know that has pink hair, Hinamori Amu. i walked to her, she probably didnt notice me or just chose to ignore my presence.

"Amu?" i asked her, making sure it was her, the girl stayed still for awhile then turned, by the looks of her face she's surprised to see me, she just kept staring at me, not moving, just staying perfectly stil. "Amu? you oke?"i asked noticing she was not gonna move anytime soon.

"Huh? what?" she repeatedly blinked and asked, she looked so cute and innocent, i just chuckled, a blush then appeared on her face."T-tadase-kun!! s-sorry i was uhm.....thinking" she looked away with her blush stil in tact.

"Its oke, you new here?" i asked her, though im pretty sure she is.

"Y-yea..just m-moved here y-yesterday, " she answered, the blush never leaving, she still avoided eye contact, _'Amu-chan didnt change a bit huh?'_ i just smiled.

"C'mon ill show you the administration and show you around a bit, youre 4th period is in like 15 min." i said.

"O-oke, thanks" she said with a shy smile on her face.

We got there and got her registered, the lady behind the desk then handed her her schedule. After that i just showed her around the school while talking. "Here's youre next class, it will start soon, so just wait till the teacher motions for you to come in." i told her giving her another smile, i then turned around to go to my own class which should start soon too.

Amu's POV

I did what tadase-kun said and waited for the teacher. _'man..she takes long, wonder how this school year will be...at least better than last year. TADASE IS HERE!!!! omg i cant believe it! maybe-'_ i was interrupted when the door opened and the teacher motioned for me to come in.

When i walked in, i noticed everyone and i repeat EVERYONE was wearing glasses, hats, glasses with...wipers? well everyone was covering their face. _'Ow-Kay.....weird'_

"Class, as you all probably already know, we have a new student." The teacher said "You may introduce yourself." She said turning to me.

"Hi. My name is Hinamori Amu, Im 11 years old..wanne know more? get to know me or just ask.." my cool n spicy character kicking in, I mentally sighed.

''Oke, your'e seat is next to Mashiro Rima, Rima, raise youre hand." the said girl raised her hand and OMG SHE IS SO BEAUTYFUL! i went to my assigned seat and held out my hand

"Hi, name's Amu, Please take care of me," i said smiling, when she turned to me she had a stoic look on her face, my lip began twitching

"Im not deaf" she said in a cold voice, _'so much for making new friends...'_ I mentally sighed, Then she turned her attention back to the teacher…who was in front of me?

"Miss Hinamori i would highly appreciate it if you would listen, what's the matter dont u feel at home?" she said with a _too_ sweet smile "If so why dont u rest youre feet on youre desk?"

"Uhm no thanks, sorry for interrupting youre lesson sensei" I said with a nervous smile

"Nonsense! I should be the one apologizing, its youre first day after all, im sorry." _'o...k..something is off'_ her smile just grew bigger and..sweeter?

"Im fine really, besides its against the school rules." I tried convincing her

"What the principal doesnt know wont hurt him or would it? c'mon, the guilt is killing me." she said trying to convince me, again her smile grew bigger and sweeter.. _'if you ask me its more a grin than a smile'_

"Well...no but-" i got interrupted before i could even finish "No buts! you said it yourself it wont hurt him and no ones telling, right class?" the moment she turned her gaze to the rest of the students they all automatically said "Y-Yes ma'am!" then she turned her attention back to me, "see? c'mon sweety, feel at home!" really that smile/grin is freaking me out! I bet you _nothing_ is creepier than her smile. I saw a mischievious glint in her eyes but ignored it thinking nothing of it "Did I already tell you the guilt is killing me? C'mon, you wouldnt want to kill youre new teacher now would you?" her grin/smile turned upside down correction; nothing is scarier than a _frown_ of hers.' seeing her frown made my body act on my own! 'freaky teach!' hesitantly I lifted up my legs and brougth it up over my desk and _carefully_ laid it on my desk, the moment it touched the desk "MISS HINAMORI! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND YOU ARE ALREADY MISBEHAVING! didnt you read the school rules?! NO FEET ALLOWED ON THE DESK!" _'told ya something was of...fish, WHAT?! u expect a 11 year old kid like me to actually say the f word? no, so yea FISH! Oh. And I know now why everyone's wearing something to cover their face....she's basically spitting in youre face while she talks'_ "YOU MISS ARE GOING TO CLEAN THE GYM AFTER SCHOOL!" _'Oke scratch that about her frown being scary. Its __**nothing **__compared to when she is angry. BUT SETIOUSLY. HAVE YOU EVENSEENTHE GYM?! ITS HUGE!...__**HUGE**__!!'_

"WHAT? BUT YOU WHERE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO DO SO! I JU-" before I could finish my outburst i got interrupted..again..

"Talking back? to the _Teacher_? how rude...DETENTION FOR A WEEK!" I wiped off the _new_ saliva on my face _'WAIT WHAT?! A WEEK?!u gotta be kidding me! AND STOP SPITTING WOMAN!'_

"A WEEK?! but sense-" me rude? tch. _She_ is the one interrupting people! see? there she goes again "Oh? not enough? oke 2 weeks!" _'what the fish?!!'_

"That is so unfair! I didnt do anything wro-"

"3 weeks detention for you Miss Hinamori, Wanne make it 1 month?" _'Ugh. STOP INTERRUPTING ME AND DONT AND I REPEAT __**DON'T **__SPIT IN MY FACE!! That's so disgusting!'_ I knew better than to open my big mouth so I just slid back in my seat and stayed still, Annoyance and Irritation clearly written all over my face.

The class bell rang indicating the class was over and it was lunch time. I got my food and looked for a table...most where occupied..I saw Rima sitting with a purple-haired guy and girl who looked alike _'probably twins'_, twin-tailed girl, 4 eyed-guy and Tadase-kun. Since Tadase-kun was sitting there i deciding to sit there too. Before I got there i tripped, my food fell on me in result, I looked up and saw a red-head, -gotta be honest, she's pretty- with her leg stretched out _'Oh so thats how i fell....'_ note my sarcasm. I stood up only to slip on my milk and fall again.

"HOHOHO! really dorky, being a dork u should be smart, being smart you should've been able to step over my leg...then again..Dorks _are_ stupid..Figures.." red-head said, _'Go on like that and ill turn a red-head myself'_

"What? just because im smart, wear glasses and have a brace im automatically a nerd?..well excuse me for not wanting to be like you" that being said her face turned red _'HA!'_

"Uhm yea? I mean look at you" she said pointing to me "And..Who _wouldnt_ want to be and look like me? I dont think-scratch that I _know_ there's no other girl that's more beautiful than _me_, its oke sugar, no need to be jealous, youre not the only one, its only normal for anyone to want to be like me." wow..obnoxious much?

"Oh I didnt know you know _all_ the _people_ that live on _earth_ " I said faking a smile

"Of course i dont! what do you think i am? psychic?" _'psychic?_'

"Well...you _did_ say you know you were the most beautiful girl."

"Sugar, Im the most beautiful _existence_ in the whole _universe_" And the award for the most obnoxious-_existence-in-the-whole-universe_ goes to Miss Red-head!! "I mean look at me, aint i perfect?"

"No. Dont wanne burst your'e bubble but look" I said pointing at a certain spot on her forehead "Here's a pimple and there" pointing at another spot "there's a whitehead and look! there's more here!" I said pointing at another spot on her face "Well...actually, to be honest..youre whole face is a mess, or maybe its just all the make-up u pour on youre face. But dont worry _sugar_, its only normal for someone as ugly as _you_ to want to cover-up and hide her face." I said using the same tone she used on me.

"WHAT?!" she screeched "you...you.. UGH! ILL BELIVE THAT WHEN PIGS FLY!!" never thought I'd say this but i just love her face right now!!

"Ah. I didnt know you could fly, you should teach me sometime,..then again im not a pig so never mind." She just stood there twitching and veins popping out her forehead while her face turned a darker shade of red, hmm...Both embarresment and anger. Correction; I just love her _current_ face "Well...Bye bye _sugar_! Oh! And youre grandma called, she said she wants her dress back!" I said heading towards the restroom to clean up myself. When i was done i went back and i heard people whispering things like "Eh...So cool!" "She may not look like it but the girl dissed SAAYA!!" "I know rigth?! Cool n Spicy!" I mentally sighed, well...better than _dorky_...I went to the table where Rima sat and asked

"Hey..Can i sit here?" i said smiling nervously, she just smiled in responce and said "Sure, Hey sorry about earlier, Lets start over. Hi im Mashiro Rima, btw i loved the scene with you and Saaya." I smiled _'She looks much better smiling'_

"Nice to meet u Rima-chan, Im Hinamori Amu, and well...she asked for it." I said stretching out my hand, then the incident replayed in my mind, when i tried to befriend her, but before i could withdraw my hand she shook it

"Nice to meet u to Amu-chan, and yea youre totally right she deserved it, Oh, and btw this is Fujisaki Nagihiko, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Yuiki Yaya, Sanjou Kairi and Hotori Tadase" she said pointing at the said person each time she said their name

"Hey amu-chan, you can call me nagi if you want. I agree with Rima-chan about the scene, that was entertaining to watch"

"Like i said, she asked for it, Her face was so funny! she was like 'WHAT?! you...you.. UGH! ILL BELIVE THAT WHEN PIGS FLY!!'" mimicking Red-heads voice, just basically being Saaya at that moment. Everyone just started laughing, including me. When the laughing died down the Purple-haired girl spoke

"Hi Amu-chan, just call me Nade-chan for short."

"Im Yaya! can i call u Amu-chii? nice to meet u Amu-chii!!" I mentally sweatdropped, wow..much energy _'i didnt even get to answer her qustion'_

"Hello Hinamori-san, like Mashiro-san already said im kairi" glasses-guy said pushing his spectacles up _'hmm...looks like a bookworn to me'_

"Well...you already know me, nice to see you again Amu-chan." Tadase-kun said smiling 'i missed his smile' I sighed a dreamy sigh..mentally of course!

The rest of the day went better..i had my 5th period with Yaya and the Fujisaki twins, 6th with Nadeshiko and Rima and my last period with Nagihiko and Tadase-kun, after school i had to stay to clean up the gym _'Stupid teach! making me do this hmph!'_ When i was done i headed back home. What was left of the day went like any other day, got home, mom cooked dinner, ami sang while dad took pictures occasionally asking me to join ami, i refused and said i had to do my homework, mom called me down to eat, while eating my mom and dad asked me how my day was, i told them, they would comment, we finished, id do the dishes get ready for bed write a new entry in my diary and sleep.

**Dear Diary,**

**Today was..Oke i guess, missed my first 3 periods and lost my way. But Tadase, Yes Tadase-kun was there and helped me out, My teacher got me detention and made me clean the gym, which i may add is **_**really **_**BIG! for something she told me to do. The rest of the class is to uninteresting to tell, While walking to a table to eat my lunch i tripped over Red-heads leg, She insulted me, getting her dissed, some students started praising me for doing so, well..she deserved it. The rest of the day was again to boring to write...Well good thing is i made new friends and met Tadase-kun.**

**Hotori Tadase  
Age: 11  
Hair color: Blonde  
Eye color: Ruby  
Blood type: B  
D.O.B: Mar 29**

**Tadase-kun is kinda timid and shy, even though he acts confident around others. He is sooo Kind and Handsome, and very thoughtful and helpful...*dreamy sigh* My prince Charming!**

**Mashiro Rima  
Age: 11  
Hair color: Dark Blonde  
Eye color: Yellow-Orange-ish  
Blood type : B  
D.O.B : Feb. 6**

**Her cute appearance somehow resembles that of an elegant English lady, and attracts many boys in her class. Rima-chan loves comedy and if people gags she gets angry -which is kinda cute- and corrects them. She can also be sarcastic even though its not though i just met her i can tell were gonna be great friends.**

**Fujisaki Nagihiko  
Age: 12  
Hair color: purple  
Eye color: Like rima's only a little darker  
Blood type: A  
D.O.B: July 4**

**Nagi loves dancing and basketball, he's great at both. He is very understanding and helps me out a lot, even though i just met him i know i can trust him.**

**Fujisako Nadeshiko  
Age: 12  
Hair color: same as Nagi's  
Eye color: same as Nagi's  
Blood type: A  
D.O.B: July 4**

**Like Nagi she also loves dancing, but ballroom and traditional japanese while Nagi's more of a b-boy, techno hiphop. She loves baking and her cakes are amazing! i just cant stop eating them! uuhm..She's very trustworthy and i fell like i can share all my problems and secrets with her, for my problems she always has good advice.**

**Yuiki Yaya  
Age:10  
Hair color: Orange/Brown  
Eye color: Brown  
Blood type: O  
D.O.B: Oct. 15**

**Yaya is the childish girl and often acts immature for her age, a great soft spot for items like ribbons and cute things as well as tending to be hyperactive. She LOVES sweets and has a soft spot for them. She's a ballerina and is good at it, but also quite clumsy. All that just makes her a lovable friend**

**Sanjou Kairi  
Age: 11  
Hair color: dark green  
Eye color: Blue/Green  
Blood type: A  
D.O.B June 12**

**He's quite tall for his age, and **_**very **_**smart, uptight, very organized, and blunt about faults. Sometimes he acts kinda shy...aw well..He's mostly reading or doing his homework...uhm..guess thats it**

**Well..Its quite late now so im going to sleep, Good nigth~**

**Well? What do you think? Please Review! if you ask me, it sucks;^;..aw well..practice makes perfect right?****  
****And someone asked me via PM what amu's hair was like, well if you know the suite life of zack and cody (and im sure u do) think of agnes's hair,like that only a bit curlier and shoulder length. Oh and btw, for those who love horror, uploaded a horror-kinda oneshot, please read if you can! though its quite suckish though^^;;;******

**P.S****  
****Sorry about the whole school thing, is administration even correct? not sure but read it in another fic so yea..and how many periods are there in elementary? Really need help See i dont go to school so yea, have no idea what its like (if you wanne know why just ask..)**


	3. Movie tickets

**Aya: Heys~ Thanks for the reviews=3 well here's the 3rd chapter!**

**P.S  
someone asked me through pm about that school thing, for some reason i dont have the message anymore so if you're reading this here's you're answer;  
Well i have homeschool, i study at home and each year i have to take an exam/test- whatever you wanne call it-, If i pass i can go on doing homeschool,if i fail i have 3 days to prepare for another test, if i fail that one too i'll have to go to school. So far my lowest grade overall has been 9+(B+) so yeah..for me,i find homeschool kinda easier,dont really have a schedule to follow so yeah^^;; and no, its not like ive never been to school, i have, but that was in the philipines. ive been in school for about 2 years? i kinda miss it and all but im used to homeschool now and id prefer this better. Next year though im moving back to the phil. and finish highschool, then move to the u.s for collage/university. No i didnt plan this my parents did,im only doing what they want me to...anyways enough of this useless info, enjoy the chap~!**

**P.P.S  
lol sorryXD just a small thank you to MangaFanXD for correcting my grammar and spelling mistakes3**

(Readers: Hey, _'these'_ are Amu's or whoever's POV thoughts, by the way...)

Normal POV:

The sun rays shone through a open window of a tomboyish room, the wind causing the tree to rustle. On a day like this, you could hear the leaves crunching beneath the feet of people who walked under the tree who had decided to get out of bed.

The pink-haired girl kicked the sheets of her bed and sat on the side of the bed, yawning while stretching to wake up her still tired muscles. She stood up and headed to her closet to pick an outfit for the day.

Since Amu wasn't much of a girly-girl, she didn't waste much time on deciding what to wear; instead she just picked out something random and headed to the bathroom.

Amu turned on the water and began undressing while waiting for the water to warm up. Deciding the water was warm enough she entered the shower and let the water fall on her body enjoying the refreshing moment, completely waking up from her still sleepy state when the liquid made contact with her.

When she was done, she took her towel and wrapped it around her small body. She applied some lotion to keep her skin moistened and put on her undergarments and the remaining clothes she randomly picked from her closet.

This consisted of black pants--which was a little baggy--a white t-shirt with a pink sweater with grey lining at the ends (collar,sleeves and bottom) which stopped below her chest, and a black and white NY cap on her head, and plain white sneakers.

When she was done getting dressed she exited the bathroom and combed her hair, which was not as easy as it looked, well...not that it _looked_easy...her hair was frizzy and thick, the main reason why it was rather hard combing her hair.

She finished doing so nonetheless, then tied her hair in a ponytail and hid it under her cap with a few stubborn strands of her hair out of the hat, framing her face.

She then looked at the time and figured she still had enough time to eat breakfast and maybe watch a little TV before heading out.

Her mom was not home so she decided to cook herself, she took 2 eggs and some beacon,took a pan and turned on the took out 2 slices of bread and put them in the toaster while putting some oil in the pan.

When the pan was warm enough, she tapped the egg on the side of a bowl which in result created a crack, putting her both of her thumbs on the crack she carefully separated the two halfs of the egg and poured the inside in the pan.

Getting some salt and pepper she sprinkled a little bit of both on the egg before turning it upside. At the same time the egg was ready the bread shot out the toaster and fell back in.

Amu took a plate and set the bread on it and the egg on. Waiting for the bacon to finish, she took out a glass and poured some milk in it.

When the bacon was finished she put in on her plate and headed towards the living room, turning on the TV.

She sat on the couch eating her breakfast and drinking her milk while watching at the clock. She turned off the TV seeing it was already 07:45, then she washed her dishes and put on her shoes and headed to the door to leave.

When she opened the door, though, she didn't expect to see her best friend in front of the door...

Amu's POV

I washed my dishes and headed out the door. When I opened it, though, it revealed...Ikuto? "W_hat the heck is he doing here? Shouldn't he be at school by now or something?"_

"Ikuto?" I said, but it sounded more like a question...well..it actually was but whatever.

"Amu?" "W_ow..great answer, Ikuto..."_

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" My eyebrow began twitching in irritation.

"Um, well...last time I checked, this _is_ my house. Why _shouldn't_ I be here?" He just shrugged, went in, and flopped down on the couch while turning on the TV.

"What do you think you're doing?" I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"What does it look like?" his eyes not leaving the flat screen.

"Watching TV," I replied crossly. Couldn't he take a hint?

"Well then, there's your answer." I just sweatdropped.

"Don't you have school or something?...Wait, since we're talking about school..." I trailed off and looked at the clock. "OMG! I ONLY HAVE 9 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL!"

Before I reached the door _someone_ grabbed my arm. "Do you _want_ me to be late? Yesterday was bad enough thanks to you!" I yelled at him.

"Amu..what day is it?" he asked, completely serious.

"Why should I know? AND LET ME GO!" I tugged, trying to be free of his grip. Man, he has got that iron-grip thing going on!

"That's 'cause I wanna know what day it is," he replied calmly.

"Ikuto, if you don't let me go, I swear I'll drag you to school with me!" I growled at him, already forcefully pulling him off the doorstep and out of the doorway.

"I will, if you tell me what day it is." Did I just mention how much I _love_ ikuto? No? Well that's probably because I don't! In fact, I hate that stupid cat and his stupid smirk...

"Fine, fine, you win geez," I sighed, and checked my phone to see what day it was. "It's Saturday! Now let me go, I'm already late!" Wait...

"3"

"2"

"1"

I heard Ikuto counting down near my ear...

Then realization hit me. "IKUTO, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" I yelled. "_He's soo dead!"_

"What? First I gotta wake you up, then I should bring you, and now you want me to inform you what day it is?" he asked sarcastically, smirking triumphantly at me.

"Uhm...yeah? That's what friends are for!"

He just shrugged. "Thought you knew."

"Well..then..you thought wrong!" I blustered, trying to bluff my way out. Fortunately, Ikuto bailed me out just then.

"Whatever...Hey, since we both _don't_ have school...Wanna do something?"

_"Eh?"_ I sighed.

"Fine...it's not like I have something better to do anyway..." I replied, defeated.

Just then my phone rang. _'Rima? what would she want?'_

"Hey, Rima! What's up?......Um sure....really?...Yeah, of course!.....um no, but I'll find someone and it's not like I _need_ to....yeah, no problem...I know right? Well, thanks again Rima-chan! 'Kay, bye!" I put my phone back in my pocket and turned to see Ikuto raising an eyebrow at me.

I just raised mine in return to which he answered, "What was that all about?"

"Rima bougth 2 tickets to this new comedy movie, which was released today. She asked me if I wanted to go with her because the one who was supposed to go with her couldn't. She already sent them to me." I smiled, and right on cue the post came including the tickets.

"Ah. Which movie?"

I raised a eyebrow and gave him a look that said _"what's-it-to-you?"_

"What? Just curious." He shrugged, "Because I got 2 tickets to a comedy which was released today too, so I thought maybe it's the same movie, and we could go together you know."

"Oh...well, actually I don't know...hehe," I said scratching the back of my head with a nervous smile on my face. "Rima didn't tell me...which film are you going to? and by the way,just curious,who are u taking?u said i had _two_ tickets." he shrugged, i mentally sweatdropped _'he shrugs much'_

"Just a girl..and Date Night." He smirked yet again. _'Duh Amu! He's a playboy! Poor girl...won't know what hit her...'_

I rolled my eyes. "Why doesn't that surprise me..." I mumbled. He heard me, though, which again didn't surprise me--the guy has good hearing, which is another reason why he lets me think of him as a cat... He smirked. _'Stupid smirk...only means something bad...'_ I thought to myself and groaned.

"Aaaw...jealous? Well, sorry..but you're not my type and well...to you I'm your best friend. Good enough, right?"

A vein started popping out on my forehead..."AS IF! MAYBE IN YOUR DREAMS I WOULD!"

He just chuckled.

"Hey, better give me your tickets. You might lose them. Which wouldn't surprise me, actually..." he offered, but mumbled the last part--which, by the way, I clearly heard.

Another vein started forming on my head. "I can take care of it myself, thank you very much!" I gritted my teeth.

"Really, Amu...no offense, but you _always_ lose your things, and always overlook the most obvious place they could be, which is where they mostly _are..._" he pointed out.

"Hmph! Whatever. Think what you want, Ikuto, but I'm _not_ handing you these tickets!" I crossed my arms, stubborn. _'Geez, what is he thinking? I won't lose these!'_

"And _you_ are the one you're talking about, not _me_!" I cried like a small child. His eyebrow began twitching.

"_Me_? You know what? Never mind! I don't need to listen to you!" After that he just left. _'HA!'_ I was taken out of my thoughts when my phone rang. _'Rima? again?'_

"What's up?"

_''Hey Amu, wanna go to the mall or something? I'm bored and I got nothing to do....Yaya and Nadeshiko are coming too."_

(E/N: Ha, bet you're all guessing what an E/N is...well, it's an editor's note! Yay!...well, the point is is that rhymes...what Rima just said...)

"Sure! I got nothing better to do before tonight anyway..." I knew she knew (E/N: that I knew that we knew that you knew that Ikuto knew...wait, what?) I was smiling even though she couldn't see me. "You're coming here, we're just gonna meet up somewhere in the mall, I'm coming to you, or what?"

_"I guess me, Yaya, and Nade are going there, just text me your address and we'll be coming."_

"Okay, see you guys later!" I hung up and started texting the address. _'Aaaand...send.'_ I smiled and sat on the couch watching TV while waiting for them to arrive.

9 minutes later the door bell rang. _'Finally! What took them so long?'_ I opened the door revealing Yaya, Rima and Nade-chan. "Finally! What took you guys so long?"

"Sorry, Amu-chan," Nadeshiko apologized. "But it took a while since you gave the wrong house number," she explained. _'I feel so stupid right now..'_

"O-oh...sorry," I said with a nervous smile.

"Anyway, let's go. We don't have all day, Amu, we only have 7 hours till tonight," Rima said, pulling us toward the door.

"Isn't that enough time? I mean what are we gonna do there? Shopping plus eating will probably take 4 or 5 hours at the most."

"Did you forget?"

I smacked my forehead. _'OH RIGHT!'_

"Oh, _that_! No, I just...yeah, I did," I said looking away, embarrased. Rima just sighed.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go already!" Yaya said, enthusiasm in her voice.

So we left after some of us used the restroom. Most of the time Yaya just dragged us everywhere! Really, I think she might have ADHD...

Anyway, after a while--if you count 4 hours a _while_--we all bought some stuff and went to search for a place to eat. We just decided to eat at a fast food restaurant. We ordered and began eating. When we finished eating, I called for the bill and paid.

Then I realized something: "Where are the tickets? OMG, I lost them!"

"You _what_?" Although she spoke quite calmly you could hear the anger in Rima's voice. "Amu, you'd better be kidding 'cause I _really_ want to see that movie." She glared.

"W-wait I think I left them at home..."

Her glare just intensified.

"On the table..." I trailed off.

She still kept her glare.

"I swear!" I shuddered mentally. _'Boy, if looks could kill...'_

I think she bought it because her gaze softened. _'Note to self: when at home search for the tickets till you find them.'_

"You'd better be telling the truth, Amu." Her deadly glare began to return.

"I-I am!" I protested weakly. _'Not...'_

"Amu-chii, Rima-chii, stop bickering! Let's go do something fun!" Yaya interrupted. I'd totally forgotten about Yaya and Nade-chan!

"Sorry, Yaya, I gotta go home now...I...have something...to do," I said, hoping none of them could hear the nervousness in my voice.

"I'll go help you," Rima offered. _'Great going, Amu...you just jinxed yourself.'_ I mentally sighed then.

"S-sure..." I agreed uneasily.

"B-but! Then who's going with me?" Yaya asked, almost bursting into tears.

"U-um...Nade-chan is! Right, Nade?" I smiled turning to her, but she just shifted uncomfortably.

"E-etto...Actually, Amu-chan--"

"Great! Then that's settled! Good luck with whatever you have to do Amu-chii!" Yaya cheered happily. Before Nadeshiko could protest, the hyper girl had already dragged her to who knows where... _'Where does that girl get all the energy?...'_

On our way back to my house it was..._uncomfortable._ Rima stole a few glances at me once in a while. I searched through my bag searching for my keys, and when I found them I unlocked the door. Then I closed the door after we got in.

"You _don't_ have the tickets, do you?" Rima demanded.

I froze. _'How did she know that? I thought she believed me!'_

I turned to face her, and began laughing sheepishly.

"U-um...no?" I winced. It sounded more like a question then an answer.

"SORRY! BUT I THOUGHT I PUT THEM IN MY BAG! THEN REMEMBERED I LEFT THEM ON THE TABLE!" I fell on my knees, my arms moving in every direction as I tried to explain.

I looked up at her, shielding myself in case Rima looked the least bit angry. (E/N: Yay! typed that sentence all by myself, I did!) "A-at least I didn't lie, right?"

She just stood there, looking down on me with a glare on her face and arms crossed. _'Really...if looks could kill, I'd be dead a looong time ago...even Ikuto's can't be compared to Rima's glares'_

"Please don't kill me!" I whimpered slightly. WAIT!

I immediately stood up, wearing a glare of my own. "IKUTO! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

Then I remembered Rima standing in front of me. I blushed in embarrasment. _'Great! Even though he isn't even near here he_ still _manages to embarrass me! Only by me mentioning his name!'_

Rima raised a eyebrow, and the anger which was in her eyes was replaced by amusement.

"Ikuto?" she asked, bemused.

"YES, IKUTO! HE WANTED ME TO GIVE HIM THE TICKETS 'CAUSE HE SAID I WOULD LOSE THEM! BUT I REFUSED, SO HE PROBABLY HID THEM SOMEWHERE, AND THEN WHEN I CAME BACK, HE WOULD ASK FOR THEM, AND SINCE HE TOOK THEM I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FIND THEM, THEN HE WOULD TAKE THE TICKETS FROM WHERE HE HID THEM AND IT'D LOOK LIKE I FORGOT AND SO HE CAN HAVE HIS _'TA-DA MOMENT'_! BUT I'M NOT STUPID! IF HE THINKS HE'LL GET A _'TA-DA MOMENT'_ THEN HE'S DEAD WRONG!" _'wow....i said_ all _that in one breath?'_

Rima just laughed at my sudden outburst.

"C'mon. Let's search for them, then." She smiled.

We spent 30 minutes searching, but couldn't find them anywhere! "Rimaaa~ I give up! Ikuto can have his _'Ta-Da moment'_ for all I care!" I groaned.

Then she smacked the back of my head.

"Hey, that hurt!" I complained, rubbing the place she hit me.

"We're not letting Tsukiyomi have his way Amu, whether you like it or not." she said, determined, getting back to searching.

"Fine, fine I'll search." I grumbled.

"C'mon Rima, think...think, if you were Ikuto, where'd you hide it?" Rima asked both me and herself, I guess...then it hit me.

I tilted my head at the ceiling and thought back to earlier today. (E/N: Haha, Idk why she tilts her head at the ceiling...trying to remember I suppose?)

_"Really, Amu...no offense but you always lose your things, and always overlook the most obvious place they could be, which is where they mostly are"_

_"Overlook the most obvious place they could be"_

_"Most obvious place.."_

_"Where they mostly are"_

My coat! "My coat!" I exclaimed, snapping to attention...which in result made Rima...jump.

I scratched the back of my head and laughed sheepishly while she glared at me. "Hehe, sorry," I mumbled, looking away. She just sighed and mumbled a 'whatever.'

"Let's just check your coat..." she said, getting up and already going up the stairs to my room. I quickly followed behind her.

When we got in my room I immediately opened my closet and checked my coat. "Got them!" I stated, happy that Ikuto's plan wasn't gonna work.

_'Speaking of the devil...'_ I heard the door open, and since my parents were out with Ami, it could only be one other person. Ikuto.

"Hey Rima, just play along." I winked, and she just gave a look that read: 'what-the-hell-are-you-planning?'

I shrugged. "Just wanna give him a taste of his own medicine," an evil grin forming on my face. "Just trust me." Rima just nodded in agreement.

Ikuto's POV

I decided to head to Amu's to work my plan. I mean, how long can 3 girls stay in a mall?

...Never mind. When I entered I heard an angry voice.

"You _what_?" _'Rima..'_ "You're not serious, right? You gotta be kidding me! Seriously?"

Another voice answered which I recognized as Amu's. "I'M SORRY, RIMA-CHAN! I SWEAR I LAYED IT ON THE TABLE!" A smirk appeared on my oh-so-sexy-face. (E/N: Wow, egotist much? Jk, I wuv Ikuto)

"Ugh! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" Rima replied heatedly.

I slowly and quietly climbed up the stairs, making sure they wouldn't hear me. "Do you even _know_ how long I've waited to see that movie?"

I reached the door and peeked through the keyhole. Amu was shifting uncomfortably.

"U-um no?" she smiled nervously.

"4 days!" I sweatdropped. Leave it to Rima to exaggerate about comedy and anything related to it..._'Wow....4 days, that's sooo long.'_

I knocked on the door.

"WHAT?" both of them yelled. _'They are gonna pay the medical bills for the damage they've caused my ears, one day...'_

"You okay?" I asked, coming in.

"Your _best friend_ lost my film tickets!" Rima accused, pointing at Amu.

I smirked. "Amu, are you sure you looked _everywhere_?"

She nodded. "Maybe it's just in the most obvious place...Oh, I don't know..."

I walked to her closet and took out her coat. "In your coat, perhaps?" I smirked, pulling out...a tissue? _'Wait a minute...that's not right...'_

"I already looked there _I-ku-to,_" she said, reaching in her pockets and taking out the tickets, waving them back and forth in her hand. _'Damn...'_

"You think I'm stupid?" she asked, rolling her eyes. _'Um...yeah?'_

"Well, I'm not! I knew what you where planning! And it didn't work, so ha!" she replied smugly. _'So childish...then again,she_ is _a child.'_

"Fine, you got me," I said raising my hands in surrender, "Ya happy?"

"Umm...no. But it'll do."

I sweatdropped. _'So much for my_ 'ta-da moment'_...too bad the plan didn't work out...Aw well, it's not like I'm out of 'em.'_

I smirked as my mind began planning numerous other plans...(E/N: Dun dun dun! Ikuto's so evil...)

After some time the sprinklers went on.

"C'mon let's go play outside!" Amu said as she _dragged_ me to the backyard.

"I was watching something, y'know?"

She just shrugged. "Who cares?"

"Apparently I do." I shot her a glare.

"Aaaw, c'mon Iku-chan~ please?"

"No."

"Pwetty plwease wiff a chewwy on top?" she pleaded--this time with big wattery puppy eyes. Oh don't, please...those eyes....I sighed in defeat.

"Fine...but if you get sick, don't blame me."

"Yay!" she squealed, running outside. I smiled and began chasing her.

I caught her after 5 minutes of chasing her. I tackled her down and we both fell on a sprinkler, getting both of us fully soaked.

_'Wearing a white dress and getting yourself wet? She really is stupid...now, if only Amu was older I wouldn't mind...'_ I smirked, imaginning Amu older,curv-- Well, you get the point.

Noticing my smirk she raised an eyebrow. I ignored it, got up, and helped her get up. She slipped, though, and we both fell again...this time in mud.

My eyebrow began twitching and she just started laughing.

"Pfft....Pfffwahahaha! Lo...L-look at y-yourself!" she said in between laughs, breathless, pointing at me. "Y-you like a-a..bigahahahahaha!" she laughed clutching her sides.

Soon enough, I joined her. I hugged her to keep both of us warm while walking back inside.

When we got in, Rima was waiting for us, grinning, with 2 towels in her hands. Handing both of us one, Rima headed to Amu's room with Amu. Amu stopped, though, and turned around to me.

"Thanks, Iku-chan, that was fun!" She smiled, and I returned her smile...then I remembered something.

_'Oh, damn. She's probably gonna blame me for it_again.' I mentally sighed.

**Wacha think? did i do better? Hope u liked it~! The one who can guess what happened gets uhm....A COOKIE!333 no? aw well...id like to hear ur versions of what u think will happen in the next chap;PP SO REVIEW!  
Pwetty pwease? Wiff a chewwy on top? *big kitty eyes***

**Btw want me to start this fic?got 3 chaps done and just wanted to know if you guys are interestedXDwell...probably gonna post it up anyway or else itll be a waste of my time,.....**

_**Title: Matchmaker  
Pairing: Amuto  
Summary:**_

_**Amu's mom died after her birth, but wrote a letter before she died and asked Ikuto -her husband- to give it to her when she turned 12. Finally Amu's 12 and is exited to read the letter her mom wrote her. In the letter she gets a request from her mom. To get her best friend -who had a HUGE crush on ikuto when they where younger- and her husband together. Will amu fulfill her her mother's last wish?and who is her moms best friend anyway.**_

**Review and tell me if you do~After readig the summary,some of you migth probably wonder why its an amuto,well...review and find out;P**


	4. Wait wha?

**Aya: Sorrys for the late update not sure but this might be the last chap. I mean till aug. Summer is coming!w and ill be gone so yeah,I'll try to update while im on vac. But not promising anything! Anyways,thankiess for the reviews!..every chap. I get two review lol,but many are adding me and this fic to their favs,thanks for that too by the way! Reviews make me happy too so just press the blue button after reading this chap. ne? im not forcing you though;P anyways here's the next chap. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: U already know what imma gonna say so should I still waste my breath saying it? Yes?*sigh* I don't own SC!**

**

* * *

**

_Recap_

_"Thanks Iku-chan, that was fun!" She smiled, I returned her smile...then I remembered something. 'Oh damn. She's probably gonna blame me for it again,' I mentally sighed._

**Ikuto's POV**

"Hey, Amu."

"Hmm?..." she groaned, leaning on the wall _'Damn. And make that damn again.'_

"You did ta-Amu!" I caught her just in time before she hit the ground. "Rima, get down here!"

An irritated voice from Amu's room replied, "No. I'm watch-"

"NOW!"

Soon enough Rima's footsteps were heard. She froze when she saw Amu motionless in my arms.

"What the hell did you do to her?" she yelled, running to us.

"I didn't do anything, geez!-" I began hearing pants, which soon turned into heavy breathing, which turned into coughs. Soon enough she began gasping for air.

_'Dammit...hang in there, Amu.'_

"Amu has asthma, go get her damn inhaler in her room!"

She didn't say anything and followed my order without any hesitation.

About 3 minutes passed and Rima still wasn't down!

Amu began sweating and shivering. _'Dammit, she's getting a fever...stupid girl, should've listened...'_

I began growing impatient. _'Where the hell is she?'_

"Rima, what the hell is taking you so long?" Then she came running down the stairs panting.

"I...I c-can't find it..." she said panting. I lay Amu on the couch and headed up to Amu's room. "Stay with Amu."

She nodded and sat beside her.

_'Damn damn damn! Where is that stupid thing?'_ I kept searching and finally found it in her nightstand. I rushed downstairs and immediately gave it to Amu.

She grabbed it from my hand as if desperate and quickly inhaled...and exhaled...inhaled...exhaled...inhale-you get the point. I caressed her cheek, which was burning. I frowned.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her. She didn't answer but just nodded and leaned against me.

"So c-cold..." she murmured. I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her.

"She gonna be okay?" Rima asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Think so, she just has a fever is all." I felt her cheeks, forehead and neck; relieved her temperature dropped a little. "Her temperature dropped a bit, so I guess all she needs is a lot of care and some rest." I smiled.

"You know, this side of yours," a sly grin forming on her face, she said craftily. My smile dropped.

"Is so out of character...but I guess it's better for Amu for you to be like this than the normal you." She smiled. "Take care of her, I gotta go, bye..." Then she put on her shoes and left after looking back at Amu, still worried a bit.

_'Troublesome kid...'_ I mentally sighed, and shook her gently, she just moaned in response. _'That sounded so wrong...'_ I quickly shook my head to remove those thoughts.

"Amu, you gotta get out of those wet clothes, or else you'll just get worse."

Still she didn't budge, I sighed, and leaned to her ear. "If not...I'll have to do it myself."

Her eyes shot open and she quickly got up, too quickly because she fell back on the couch, one hand clutching her head.

"My head feels like a ton and it's spinning...so dizzy..." she mumbled. I sighed and picked her up. Surprised by my actions, she began struggling.

"What the heck, Ikuto? PUT ME DOWN!" My eyebrow began twitching in irritation.

"You're sick, I'm only trying to help you, I'm not doing anything wrong, why can't you just trust me? Is it that hard." she stopped moving and leaned against me

"Sorry.." she whispered

"You can stand by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks Ikuto." She smiled, and began giggling, I raised an eyebrow. "I'm gonna change y'know, you can go now." I smirked.

"Yeah, nothing to see anyway." Next thing I knew something soft hit my face, and I stumbled backwards [A/N if you think Amu kissed him think again ;PPP] causing me to fall...down the stairs. I groaned and glared up at Amu, she just laughed sheepishly and ran down, kneeling beside me

"You okay?" she asked giggling.

"No I did that on purpose to make you laugh and feel better,'cause you know what they say "Laughter is the best medicine"! really I just love falling down the stairs," I answered sarcastically and rolled my eyes. Next thing I know she hit my arm! "Hey that hurt! First you throw a pillow at me causing me to fall down the stairs, now you hit me? What's wrong with you!" she just laughed, wiping a tear from her eye

"S-sorry its j-just-"

"Just what?" she just kept on laughing _'Sure, she's too sick to walk to her own room but good enough to laugh and make fun of me...tch.'_

"Nothing, never mind." she said as her laughing died down. I sighed, and got up.

"Damn my head hurts like hell..." As if reading my mind Amu came in with an ice sack in her hands.

"You fell head first, genius." She stated rolling her eyes, and put the ice sack on my head

"Sorry, I guess I was too busy falling to notice!" A vein started popping out of her head. _'You just_ had _to add fuel to the fire, huh Ikuto?'_

"Don't blame me! It's not my fault." she said smacking the back of my head, which by the way _still_ hurts!

"Well..actually I-chi-go it is, see if you listened to me about not going outside to play while the sprinklers were on you wouldn't have gotten sick, if u didn't get sick I didn't need to carry u all the way up, if I didn't carry u all the way up, you wouldn't be in your room, if u weren't in your room, then I didn't need to stay there to annoy you, if I didn't annoy you by staying there you wouldn't have thrown the pillow at me, if u didn't throw the pillow at me I wouldn't stumble backwards causing me to fall down the stairs, if I didn't fall down the stairs u wouldn't laugh at me, if u didn't laugh at me I wouldn't be annoyed, if I wouldn't be annoyed I wouldn't snap back, if I didn't snap back we wouldn't have this fight, if we didn't have this fight I wouldn't have to explain why it's your fault because now my head hurts more cause even _I_ cant follow what I'm saying!" she just stood there with a confused expression _'ugh. What the hell was I even saying?'_ I sighed "Point is, it's _your_fault all this happened." I said pointing at her, then she started laughing _'What the hell's wrong with her! Really...asthma isn't the only sickness she has'_

"Pffwahahaha! I didn't get _anything_ of what u were _trying_ to say but okay, I'm sorry." she smiled

"Then why the are u _still_ laughing?" after she calmed down a bit she answered

"You should've seen yourself then! Your arms were moving every direction, your expressions were constantly changing...and that ice sack on your head..It was just so funny seeing you like that." she giggled, a vein started popping out of my head "But yeah…um, I'm sorry Ikuto."

"And?" she rolled her eyes

"Next time I'll listen to you."

"And?" her eyebrow began twitching

"And I promise not to do something like that again."

"And?" this time she really got irritated

"And sorry for making you worry."

"And?" her fingers began twitching along with her eyebrow

"And sorry for troubling you."

"And?"

"I'll pay you back the money you spent for the doctor.."

"And?"

"I promise to do all that I just said."

"And?" I smirked

"What the fish! There's _more_?" _'This kid is so much fun to mess with..'_

"Dunno..just wondering what else you had to offer." I shrugged. "Oh and I didn't call the Doc. But u already promised so...that's about more than 100,000.00￥" I smirked

"What the heck? I don't have such kind of money! And calling a doctor to check me wouldn't cost _that_ much Ikuto! AND U JUST SAID U DIDNT CALL!"

"True-"

"THEN WHY SHOULD I _STILL_ PAY YOU?" are my ears bleeding? 'cause I think it is

"I was coming to that. Yes what you said is true, calling the Doc. to check u wouldn't cost that much, BUT u said and I quote "I'll pay you back the money you spent for the doctor.." u didn't clarify about what u spent on _you_, meaning you just promised you will pay me everything I spent for the doctor in my whole life." I smirked...again. "Oh and by the way, since you didn't pay me yet, I'll add to it, since you clearly damaged my eardrum."

"B-but! But...but I..I j-just...you know what I meant!" she yelled clearly angry and annoyed

"True, but a promise is a promise."

"YOU PLANNED THIS FROM THE BEGINNING DIDNT YOU!"

"Yup."

"OH DONT GIVE THAT! I KNOW YOU DID SO DONT EVEN _TRY_ DENYING IT!"

"I didn't."

"DONT LIE TO ME! I KNOW YOU DID-wait what?" she said confused, blinking repeatedly. I mentally sweat dropped

"Yes I planned it from the beginning." her eyebrow began twitching. I just smirked, amused.

"YOU!..You!...you...you.."

I raised my eyebrow "Me?"

"What have you done to sweet/caring-side of Ikuto?"

"I'm Ikuto." I smirked

"UGH! Okay what his name then?"

"Yu." _this is gonna be fun'_

"No not me, that side of yours!"

"Yes, he's Yu."

"Answer me Ikuto! What's his name?"

"I already told you."

"Are you deaf?"

"No Yu is blind." I smirked

"IM NOT BLIND YOU BLIND!" I'm really trying hard not to laugh here so don't start or I can't hold it!

"That's what I said."

"You just said what?"

"I didn't say what I said Yu."

"That's what I'm asking you!"

"And Yu is answering."

"SHUT UP! YOU!"

"Yes?"

"Not you! Evil-side!"

"Mi."

"YES YOU!"

"I am Mi."

"You're not me!"

"He's Mi I'm Yu."

"AND IM GONNA WRING YOU,ME,WHOEVERS NECK "CAUSE IM SICK OF YOURE MIND GAMES!" She said angry, annoyed, irritated, frustrated-you get the point

I smirked "You started it. I mean, who the hell names his/her moods?" hey eyebrow twitched

"You!"

"Nah, Yu is too sweet to do that,thats more like Mi."

"Yes you!"

"Not Yu, Mi."

"DONT START WITH WITH YOUME!"

"YuMi?"

"IKUTOOO!"

"Amu?" she crossed her arms

"Ikuto?" she said using the same tone

"Amu."

"Ikuto."

"Amu."

"Ikuto."

"Amu!"

"Ikuto!"

I smirked. "Ikuto."

"AMU!"

"You're right, it's Amu's fault," I said shaking my head

"WAIT WHAT? NO! UGH IKUTOO! I HATE YOU!" she said pulling her hair

"Aaaaw I love you too ichigo!" I said "Yu loves you too..and Mi..well he's to evil."

"Ikuto!" she said trying to sound..whatever she trying to sound like _'Tch. As if im scared of her..'_ but i let go of her nonetheless

"Hey Amu."

"What?" she said still annoyed,i chuckled

"If sweet/carin-side is Yu,evil-side Mi,Whats pervy cat-side's name?"

"IKUTO!" she said running towards me,but fell after a few steps _'Damnit..you just had to piss her off huh?'_ i walked to where she fainted and picked her up in my arms.I walked to her bedroom and layed her on the bed. i scratched my head _'I gotta get her out of those clothes.'_ i sighed but did so nonetheless _'She's gonna kill me..'_

When i was about to take off her shirt i heard the door open and close _'Her parents are home...great! now her mom can do it.'_  
I went down to greet them and they asked how Amu was

"Well..she's out rigth now-"

"OUT! MY LITTLE SPARROW IS OUT? AT THIS KIND OF HOUR?" Her dad wailed,i mentally sweatdropped

"I meant out as in unconcsious,fainted,coma-"

"MY SPARROW"S IN A COMA?" _'wrong words ikuto..'_

"No what im trying to is that Amu played outside while the sprinklers were on and got a cold,that caused a astha attack but nothing serious,and got a sligth fever she's doing better now,she fainted cause she was probably tired an all." fortunately Amu's mom managed to calm her husband and said a small thank you for me taking care of Amu. I said it was no problem.

"Oh and by the way,Amu's clothes are still a bit wet,u should change them."

"I'll wake her up and let her take a shower,thanks again Ikuto-kun." Amu's mom smiled,i smiled back

"Well..its already late so i'll be going now,good nigth!"

"Oke,Bye Ikuto-kun!" she waved and i waved back

I sighed _'what a long day...'_

_

* * *

_

**If I update while im gone,there might be some grammar and spelling mistakes since my beta Is gone too so sorry in advance;P my 2****nd ****language is English and my grammar and spelling is good,I mean my lowest grade ever in English is 9(B) so yeah,but everytime I upload it FF messes it up so yeah..Anyways!**

**Hate it? Love it? Tell meh by clicking that blue button! Onegai?**

** V**


	5. BUSTEDD!

**Aya: OMG OMG OMG IM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Busy lately so yea…anyways hope u didn't forget mehXD enough of this well here's the 5th****chap~enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own. there.**

**Next Day 06:00AM**

I woke up when i felt something rough and wet constantly going up and down my cheek _'What the hell?'_ i shot up in a sitting position causing the _thing_ to jump off the bed and landed perfectly on the ground. I looked down to see who or what dared to wake me up at 6am on a SUNDAY morning, meeting a cute innocent pair of yellow eyes staring at me, silently asking me 'WHERE"S MY DAMN FOOD? IM HUNGRY AND YOU"RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF ME!' oke maybe not silently or with a cute innocent gaze but you get the point. Well that _thing_ down there is my cat, about a year old. I got-found him last year, my mom was cleaning the house since we were having guests over, she heard a meowing sound coming from the balcony, asking me to check i left my homework and headed outside to see a small round tiny cat! he meowed and walked towards me, i crouched down and started petting the small creature, he lay under me and was shivering, so i took a blanket wrapped him in it and went back inside.

**Flashback**

**i walked back with the small kitten in my arms and walked to my she noticed the little thing in my arm she immediatly took him from me**

**"Aaaw poor little thing~what happened to you?" she asked the cat as if it would respond,he/she was asleep though so just stayed then turned her attention to me "Ikuto!" i flinched at the scolding tone she used**_**'what the heck did i do now?'**_**"What did you do to this poor little thing?" my eyebrow twitched**

**"Why is it that if there's something wrong i end up being blamed?" she raised an eyebrow at me**

**"Ikuto..because it is**__**you're fault."**

**"That doesnt mean it always is!" i defended **_**'really...just because i did a **_**few things **_**doesnt mean im always at fault..'**_**she just sighed**

**"Well..oke but i think its best if we brougth this poor little fellow to the vet." i nodded in agreement**

**End of flashback**

So thats what we did, turns out the _poor little fellow_ was sick and had heart worms. The Docter said he's lucky he made it, the kitten was 2 weeks and he said he thought he wouldnt make it, he'd be alrigth though,he handed us some medicine we had to give him 2 times a day. A few weeks later he was fully healed and i named him Yoru. He has yellow eyes and dark blue fur, the kitty is very thankful that i saved his life 'cause he's really sweet and doesnt stop purring! dont get me wrong i love him but sometimes its just that he's like a trouble magnet, always gets in trouble but helps me stay out of it, which doesnt really help...anyway getting off track here, basically Yoru here is hungry and woke me up to give him food _'smart cat eh?' _still feeling a bit tired i just flopped back down on my bed closing my eyes trying to fall back to sleep…Yoru though tried waking me up again but was to lazy to give a damn..seeing no other option he bites my ear! really that cats smart..sighing i got out off the bed sending the cat a glare, he just looked at me with those _innocent eyes_, i took a shower and put on my clothes before giving Yoru what he wanted, after feeding him i decided to eat breakfast myself, it was already 06:34.._'wonder how ichigo's doing...well one way to find out'_ i got off the couch and headed towards Amu's.

_'Really..does she_ want _someone to come in?'_ even though i told her soo many times she still forgets -or just decides not to- close her balcony door. Using that to my advantage i climbed up a tree near her balcony and hopped on it, i silently walked in and saw Amu still sleeping. It was already 06:47 so i guess her parents already went to work. I leaned against her desk and just stared at her, i walked to her and placed my hand on her forehead, glad she didnt have a fever anymore.. _'wonder if she'll freak out when she wakes up and finds me here...not that its the first time'_ a evil grin formed on my face as a idea popped up in my head out of nowhere. I walked out of Amu's room and headed towards the kitchen, finding what i was looking for i headed back to Amu's room. I closed the door behind me and opened the item i took from the kitchen, and squeezed the bottle causing the sticky liquid to fall on her hand -if you wanna know it was honey- i closed it afterwards and searched for another item i needed, when i found what i was looking for i walked back to Amu and dragged the feather across her face, she wrinkled her nose and tried to slap it away with her left hand -which didnt have any honey on it- after a few other failed attempts to stop it she hit herself with her right hand..so...yeah you know what happened...she sat up slowly turning her head towards me and glared...

"I-KU-TO!" she screeched, I just chuckled

"Hmm?" i said in a innocent tone

"What the fish?"

"What?"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Do what?" her eyebrow began twitching

"UGH NEVER MIND!" she stomped off towards the bathroom, i chuckled

i headed downstairs and decided to make Amu some breakfast, i went to the kitchen and started.

About 30 minutes later Amu came down and glared at me when she saw me, i just raised my eyebrow

"Making me breakfast wont make me forgive you,you know." She said turning her head

"I made u waffles and pancakes." she just hmphed

"Still!"

i sighed "I said im sorry didnt i?" she turned her face back to me, and her eyebrow was twitching

"No u didnt."

"I didnt? well oke now i do. Im sorry Amu forgive me?" i asked giving her those cute irresistable kitty eyes, turns out the useless cat actually thought me something usefull

she sighed "Fine...but you owe me!"

i chuckled "Yea yea, sure." i said ruffling her hair, she smiled

"Ne Ikuto.."

"Hmm?"

"After i turned back to thank you for yesterday what is it you wanted to ask?" she asked curiousity in her eyes

"Just asked if u took out the tickets before u went out to play." i shrugged, her eyes widen causing me to raise an eyebrow at her "You did right?" she began laughing sheepishly

"I-i think so.." she trailed off, i sighed

"You didnt, didnt you?"she looked away before trowing herself at me crying

"RIMA-CHAN IS SO GONNA KILL ME! IM SO STUPID I FORGOT WAHH!" my eyebrow twitched

"No surprise there.." i muttered

"I HEARD THAT Y'KNOW!" really...she's getting on my nerves

"And _i_ heard that too, so no need to yell!" she didnt say a word after that, i sighed "Maybe its still in you're pocket.." she nodded but then smiled nervously, i glared at her "What now?" she looked away

"U-uhm...well..my mom washed the clothes and uhm..." she trailed off, knowing where she was going i sighed, she just scratched the back of her head nervously and mumbled a small "sorry"

"M-maybe its still oke..im gonna go check hehe.." she said dashing to the bathroom, she came back with a pile off crumbled pieces of dry paper in her left hand, she smiled sheepishly

"He...he..he...uhm...dryer." she stated looking away,

"Here." i said handing her my tickets

she raised a eyebrow at me "What for?"

"For the movie smartass."

"Hmph..at least im not an dumbass." she said sticking out her tongue _'childish...'_

"Im giving these to you, for you and Rima to go to the movie, both of you really wanted to see it right?" she just nodded "well...and u did say i owe you so here, take mine." she looked at me then at the tickets then back at me

"You sure? i mean what about the girl you were taking-"

"Amu..i can always take her somewhere else..besides the date's nothing." i shrugged, she smiled

"Thanks Iku-chan!" she said hugging me, i hugged her back and she stiffened, i pulled back

"Uhm you oke? did i do something wrong?" i asked worried, she shook her head

"No but...it was yesterday.." she looked down, with a sad face, i chuckled at her causing her to glare at me, i just shrugged it off

"No, its tonight." she beamed

"Really?" i nodded, her smile dropped and she hit me on my arm

"What was that for?"

"Yesterday u said it was yesterday!"

"I never did, i just said i got tickets, u just assumed kiddo." i said rubbing the spot where she hit me, she still kept her glare on me.

"Whatever...what time again?"

i sighed "20:30."

"Oke...hey wanne do something?" i raised an eyebrow at her "I mean..well..its sunday and its only about 08:35...got nothing planned and yeah...Ami's on a school trip, mom and dad are working...no one called or texted me asking to do something..and if im right you're not doing anything either so why not?" i chuckled but agreed anyway to which she smiled

"Oke then what do you want to do?"

"Uhm..I...dont..know?" i sighed

"Well...at least take a shower and get ready, i'll wait for u here." she nodded and i headed downstairs, sat down on the couch and watched tv while waiting for her.

After a while she came down

"What the hell took you so long?"

"i didnt take that long Mr. Grumpy." i sweatdropped

"U took 35 minutes.." she checked her watch and began laughing sheepishly while scratching the back of her head

"Hehe well...the water...relaxing...and yea..time flies by fast huh?" i sighed and muttered a "whatever"

"Anyway lets go." she just nodded and walked behind me

**[A/N sorry didnt know what to make them do for about 10 hoursXD so time skip~19:20]**

**Normal POV**

"I-i stil c-cant believe u actually did t-that!" Amu said laughing, Ikuto who was walking beside her just chuckled

"Well what else was i supposed to do?" Ikuto replied, Amu just giggled

"Well not that!"

Ikuto shrugged "Well nothing we can do about it now."

"True," Amu smiled "Hey were here," she searched through her pockets for her keys, and opened the door when she found them

"Well have fun tonight with Rima." Ikuto said

"Oh right! thanks again Iku-chan really!" Amu smiled, Ikuto ruffled her hair causing her to pout "Hey u know i dont like that! it messes mu hair up u know." Ikuto raised his eyebrow

"Relax..u wont see the difference since its a mess anyway," He smirked

"Hey!" he just chuckled

"Anyway enjoy kiddo, got to go now."

she raised her eyebrow "Now? not coming in for a while?"

"Aaw didnt know u'd miss me that much i-chi-go," Ikuto teased nearing her face, causing the pinkette to blush.

She turned away "O-of course not! j-just wondering..u know cause since u normally do thats all." Ikuto just smiled

"Still have that date, so yea..she's kinda impatient." he sighed

"If u dont want to go why go?" Ikuto looked at her as if she growed a second head

"Have u seen her? she got a-" before he could continue a hand covered his mouth preventing him from doing so

"I get you're point perv!" Ikuto chuckled

"Well better go now..Night kiddo." he said ruffling her hair causing one eye to close

"Yea yea bye.."

**Amu's POV**

stupid cat..hmph! as if i'd _ever_ miss him! arrogant,self-centered basterd.. I closed the door after coming in, seeing everyone's shoes i figured they are home

"IM HOME!" i shouted

"Amu-chan? home already? i thought u went to go watch a movie with Rima-chan? Mom asked

"Its later, went out with Ikuto." I shrugged

"I see, well oke then sweety have fun later~" she smiled, i was planning to go up but my mom's voice stopped me "Oh! Amu sweety could u make dinner for tonight? Mama forgot she had something to do." she asked scratching the back of her head with a sheepish smile, i raised an eyebrow at her

"Then why are you making dinner anyway?"

"Eh? well i just remembered now hehe and since its important for work could u finish making it dear? oke thanks!" she said washing her hands and heading upstairs

i sighed _'Thanking me for something i didnt even do yet...well better start'_..after finishing cooking and eating dinner, I went up to my room and saw Ami there, i raised an eyebrow

"What are you doing here Ami?" She ran to me and hugged me upon seeing me, i giggled

"Onee-chan! Ami was just searching fo a papwe and sisso! Ami gonna dwa someting fo teacher becus its teachwer's birthday!" i smiled at her cuteness

"Really? well have fun then and here," i said handing her some glitters, stickers, paper and a scissor, she smiled at me

"Sankyuu onee-chan~" she headed towards the door but stopped and looked back at me "Ne onee-chan, did u see Ami's faiwy pwincess stickers? Ami dont find dem,"

"Yea i used them sorry Ami,"

"B-but dat was Ami's f-favowit," she sniffed, oh no please dont cry...i sighed

"Hey dont be sad,i'll buy you another one oke? i promise, but Onee-chans got to go to Rima-chan now oke? bye!" i said giving her a kiss on her forehead before leaving

**With ikuto** [A/N btw this is after he left Amu's place..]

**Ikuto's POV**

Well it went different than i had planned but good nonetheless...i chuckled a bit remembering the expression he had after what i did. Then i felt a pair of arms going around my waist _'the hell?'_ then i heard giggling

"Mou Ikuto-kun you didnt even come to pick me up like u said you would~" A whiney voice said, i turned around to see Mia's face _'Right the date...damn almost forgot'_

"Aw im busted," she giggled

"Mou Ikuto-kun you're mean~" she pouted

"What? i thought it was tomorow," i shrugged, she raised an eyebrow

"Then why are he heading to that direction?" [A/N lol u can choose where they are going to eat ;P]

"Both you and i are both in the neighborhood so why not?"

she smiled "True, its today anyways,"

After a bit of walking we arrived there, we were escorted to a table by the waitress who by the way was hot _'Focus Ikuto you're here with Mia right now..though i could care less about her..'_ i shook my head removing my thoughts and thanked the waitress when i turned my attention back to Mia she just looked at me, i raised an eyebrow

"What?" she turned her head away and crossed her arms

"You know if you'd rather be with her then just go, u dont need to waste you're time with me if you clearly dont want to." i sighed

"I'd rather be with you, c'mon Mia dont act like that, If i didnt like you i wouldnt have asked you on a date now would i?" she turned her face back towards me

"Really?" _'Nope..'_

"Of course, i mean look at you." i winked causing her to blush

"W-whatever just order already.." she turned away again probably trying to hide her cute pretty blushing face _'You girls are all the same..'_ i called the waitress and she took our orders

"That all sir? or would u like to have something else" she said in a flirty manner _'well two can play the game sweety..'_ i smirked

"Unless i could have some of you yea that'll be all." i winked, she giggled and left then i heard a coughing sound, which by the way was clearly a fake one

"U know Ikuto seriously if you dont want to be here then just go already!" _'Annoying girl..'_

"Aw c'mon you know i was just playing," i pouted _'heh no one can resist that'_ she blushed

"O-oke..." i smirked

"Good girl,"

"Mou Ikuto im not a dog," i chuckled

"Did i say u where then?"

"Well no not-"

"See? now..where the heck is our food?"

"Ugh yea i know right! its been 10 minutes already!" i mentally sweatdropped _'short attention-span i see...even though changing the subject was my intention she's making it too easy i dont even have to try...' _she stood up causing me to raise my eyebrow

"Where are you going?"

"To the toilet, be right back."

i sighed, after 5 minutes orso the waitress came back with our orders

"Here are you're order's Sir,enjoy!" she smiled, before i could reply she was called to another table

_'Damn what is taking that girl so long? its been 15 minutes already'_ seriously i was growing impatient and irritated with her..The food's getting cold and im starving! Then i felt my phone vibrating, got a text message from...Mia?

**Hey uhm..god this is so embarresing...uhm im having my period and uhm dont have any tampons...so uhm yea i really need them so uh..could u **_**please **_**ask the girls there if they have any? Seriously **_**please**_**? **i nearly choked on my water

WHAT THE FUCK? SHE WANTS ME TO WHAT NOW?...i got another text

**U know, i can see u Ikuto-kun, and i know what that expression means ..but please? there's nothing here and even the toilet paper is finished..**

Ugh i cant believe im actually doing this..god!, seriously this is so awkward...i stood up and got another text. I sighed and read it

**Thanks Ikuto =)** Tch whatever...

First i went to the waitress...she smiled upon seeing me

"Well hello there handsome," she winked "Can i help u?" she asked twirling a strand of hair around her finger _'God..just kill me...'_

"Well yea-"

"And what might that be~?" _'seriously just kill me..'_

"Well i was wondering..do you have any tampons?" she looked...well shocked and surprised and scratched the back of her head looking away

"Uhm well i myself dont have any..hehe..sorry.." _'Im the one who should be embarresed! im asking it!'_ i muttered a thanks and went to a table, the couple seated there looked at me, the guy with a look that read 'Stay away she's mine' and the girl...well like any other, blushing, looking away and yea

"Can i help you?" they guy asked _'probably her boyfriend'_ i rolled my eyes at his voice and turned at his girlfriend

"No but this pretty lady here can," i winked causing her to blush, a glare was sent my way but u ignored it

"U-uhm..sure, what c-can i h-help you with?"

"See my date has a little problem so i was wondering..do u by any chance have any tampons?" she had the same face as the waitress i sighed "Hey i dont know her either! i just met her yesterday and yea...this is more embarresing for me u know.."

"U-uhm r-right..but s-sorry i dont,"

"Well thanks anyway.." i sighed and walked to the last girl in here _'she better have one..'_

"Could u help me?" she looked at me

"Anything you need sweety~" she..omg no HE winked at me!

"Uhm never mind," i dont care if Mia's a hot chick i am NOT going that low for her! i mean seriously _gay_? i shuddered and went to the restrooms

"Any luck?" she asked

"Nope..."

she sighed "Well could get me some napkins then, guess that'll have to do.." 'well at least better than the first option..' so i went and got her some napkins

"Thanks Ikuto-kun~ be right back."

"Sorry but gotta go.." she raised an eyebrow, i just shrugged

"Family matters, anyway see ya!" _'so glad thats over..'_

i walked out the restaurant and headed towards Amu's.._'maybe i can convice her to go with me instead...i mean they are my tickets anyway'_

**Amu's POV**

I sighed _'what is taking her so long? tch..telling me not to come late while she's the one who's didnt even arrive yet'_ ive been waiting for 30 minutes already! a frown soon formed on my face

"AAAH I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE AND IM HUNGRY! RIMAAA!"

"Cant take what? and if you're hungry then eat idiot.." i blinked and turned to see Rima standing there with a bored expression..as always, i glared at her, she only raised her eyebrow

"What?" she asked still with the same face, my eyebrow began twitching _'Oh so u gonna play innocent huh?'_

"DONT WHAT ME! YOU TOLD ME TO BE HERE 19:15! YOU TOLD ME NOT TO BE LATE AND LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S LATE! WE PROBABLY ALREADY MISSED A PART OF THE FILM! IVE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR 30 MINUTES AND IM HUNGRY!" I yelled pointing a accusing finger at her. Her expression didnt change though causing me to blink "Well?" she just crossed her arms

"Well what?" my lip began twitching

"Not even a sorry?or excuse to why you're late or something?" she just sighed

"Amu...just because you're waiting here for 30 minutes doesnt mean im late...last time i checked the time was before i left and that was 19:00..going here takes max 15 minutes from my house..and yea unless my watch is wrong its 19:15 now. Bottom line; You're early, im not late."

silence...

I scratched the back of my head laughing sheepishly

"O-oh really? uuhm r-right it is 19:32 right now.." i said checking my phone _'God i feel so stupid right now'_ "He-he...he...hehehe...he...r-right well good thing is we're both on time right?" her eyebrow began twitching _'Uh-oh..not good'_

"Well?" she glared, i looked away with a sheepish smile

"W-well what?" her glare intensified causing me to shriek and hide behind the nearest tree

"No sorry? no excuse for you're outburst and accusation or something?"

"U-uhm sorry for accusing u R-rima-chan.."

"Whatever lets just go already." she said flipping her hair and walked away, i blinked and ran after her

"H-hey! wait for me!" not looking where i was running i bumped into something hard

"Auw..." i groaned while rubbing my sore spot

"Damn.." _'i know that voice..WAIT! IT CANT BE!..can it? please no!'_ i slowly and i mean really slowly lifted up my head only to meet a pair a midnight-blue eyes glaring at me _'Aw fish'_ you just _had_ to jinx you're self huh Amu? i immediatly stood up and smiled sheepishly

"S-sorry Ikuto..i wasnt going where i was looking...wait no i mean i was looking where i wasnt going! i mean wasnt cooking where i was looking!"

he raised his eyebrow at me "You wernt cooking?"

i blinked "LOOKING!" _'why god? why do u hate me so much!'_ i shook my head

"U werent looking where u were looking? hows that possible? well..unless your blind but still doesnt make sense...and how could u go from looking to cooking? i mean sure it ryhmes but still ichigo..soo stupid."

i slowly walked backwards "Y-yea hehe no sense uhm anywhooo! Rima's waiting for me so gotta go now, dont wanna miss the movie now do i? hehe see ya ikuto!" before i could dash away i felt a hand grabbing my collar..i sighed and glared up at him "What?" he just smirked causing me to raise an eyebrow

"You actually did a good job ichigo~" eh? i crossed my arms shifting my weight on one leg after he let go of my collar_'something isnt right...Ikuto is actually complimenting me..._**Ikuto **_is complimenting me..Ikuto is _**complimenting** _me,Ikuto is complimenting _**me**_..aaah! no matter how you say it it just doesnt sound right...so weird'_ i sighed

"What's wrong? THE Ikuto actually complimenting me...its...its just..its so...well its impossible!" _'stil sounds weird..'_

"Well..what u did is impossible too and yet u actually did it...surprisingly good too,"

i blinked "And what did i do then?" he just smirked _'uh-oh'_

"Just drop the act,i already know."

"Oh so thats what u mean by me doing something impossible! hmm true," i nodded waitwhat am i doing? im not supposed to agree! My eyes widen in realization _'u don't mean…how!' _ "W-wait! b-but..i...and...so...not! Its..its just...because...you!..so...HOW?...dont just stand there answer me!"

"Well..u got it all planned out nice but u forgot a little detail which led to your failure."

**Flashback**

**At Amu's house**

_**When i got in i heard a sobbing sound 'Probably Ami..' and yup i was right,when i entered the living room i saw a little curled up ball sitting on the couch, i walked over to her and sat next to her**_

_**"Ami-chan isnt cute when she cries u know," she sniffed and looked up to me**_

_**"I-ikuto-ni?" i smiled at her and pulled her onto my lap**_

_**"Why is my little princess crying hm?" she rubbed her eyes and sniffed**_

_**"O-onee-chan...onee-chan," i mentally sighed 'what did Amu do now?'**_

_**"What did onee-chan do?"**_

_**"S-she tow A-ami's favowit s-s-stickers!" she sobbed,i hugged her and sighed...wait stickers?[A/N tow = tore,past tense of tear,not sure if its the right spelling^^;;]**_

_**"Thats not nice of Amu now is it?" she shook her head**_

_**"Onee-chan said she fogat to take it out of her cwothes and mama put it in the washimashi.."[A/N thats what i used to call the washing machine when i was small hehe..]then it hit me**_

_**Hey Rima! whats up?**_

_**Well there's this new movie and id really love to watch it,wanna go see it with me?**_

_**Uhm sure**_

_**Well...problem is i dont have the tickets, Tsukiyomi on the other hand does. So came up with a plan to get them from him**_

_**really?**_

_**Yea, wanna help me?**_

_**Yeah of course!**_

_**You have someone to help you?**_

_**uhm no but i'll find someone and its not like i need to**_

_**Well oke but make sure you wont get caught Amu...seriously**_

_**yeah no problem**_

_**Wish i could bring my camera..u know to capture Tsukiyomi's priceless expression if he'll ever find out?**_

_**I know rigth!**_

_**Anyway DONT forget Amu..i gotta go now so just tell me when u got the tickets**_

_**well thanks again Rima-chan!**_

_**No problem,just dont forget Amu please?**_

_**Kay,bye!**_

_**Thats probably how it went...or something along those lines...yup no doubt, heh she's gotten smarter huh?..wait no Rima's the mastermind...gotta give it to her though she did well hiding and getting it from me. A sobbing sound brought me back to the reality 'Right, Ami..'i raked my hand through my hair and sighed**_

_**"Hey, dont cry oke? Ami-chan's much cuter when she smiles," i smiled, she sniffed and looked up to me**_

_**"B-bwut-"**_

_**"I'll buy them again for u oke? besides," i winked "My princess is a big girl now right?"**_

_**she giggled "Y-yup! and bwig gals dunt cwy!"**_

_**"Thats right," i smiled ruffling her hair**_

_**"And becos Ami's a bwig gal now Ami dunt need stickers! so Ikuto-ni dos not have to bai them nimor!" she smiled 'Good..now i dont need to waste my money on that,' i smiled at her**_

_**"Anyway Ikuto-nii has to go now oke?" she giggled when i kissed her forehead**_

_**"Mkay! bai bai Ikuto-nii-san!" i got up and left after putting on my shoes. I smirked 'Oh you're soo gonna get it i-chi-go'**_

_'FISH! fish fish fish! aaaw fish Rima's gonna kill me!'_ "Ouch!" the heck? "Oi baka-neko what was that for?" tch hitting my head..he just looked expectant at me causing me to raise an eyebrow..he just raised his in return causing me to glare "What?" i grumbled

"The tickets genius,"

i sighed and handed him the tickets...he smiled at me -which was fake by the way- and headed off. I sighed again and scratched the back of my head _'what am i supposed to do now? what should i tell Rima? wait..now that i mention her..OH MY GOD RIMA!'_ aaw fish she's probably waiting by our seats! I dashed into the room with my head turning every direction _'AH! found ya!'_ when i finally got to her i sat next to her

"Finally...what took you so long?" she said..and not in a nice tone either _'Mou~poor me'_ i just smiled sheepishly

"Uhm well yea..about that, u see-" i got interrupted before i could explain

"Tickets please?" i scratched the back of my head _'Uh-oh...AAAW IKUTO YOU SON OF A FISH! and Rima please dont kill me...dont kill me..kill me dont..please..dont kill me...Rimaaaa~~'_

_**Hope u enjoyed the chap! Haha what happens next I'll leave up to u~and btw didn't get it edited soo sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes! as soon as my beta's back ill redo it ok? Anywhoo's! thanks for reading and please review! Oh! And if u didn't also read my other storyy~ill update it soon toos but for now bear w/ me*bows***_

_**Edit: Okiiess like I said the grammar and spelling sucks cause of ff..buut I fixed the mistakes I saw and yea..hope its better and ff doesn't mess it again els I did it for nothing-3-**_


	6. Babysitting

**Aya: *bow bow bow bow bow bow* SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Imma busy-bee and yea hardly have time to even write the chaps! Anyways got it done so here's the next chap! Also moving to the phil. In 4-5 months so'll be updating less since got school and stuff so ill try and finish both fics by then:) and if I got free time and all ill start new fics~anyway since your reading this u probably want to start reading the story so I wont waste your time any longerxD enjoy=3**

**p.s**

**hehe soz, just one last thing. Again as I said before get lots of mails saying people add me and/or my story to their fav and story alert so that means u like it right? Then show meh ur lurbe by revooing! I mean thanks but like reviews tooXPso from now on no update unless I have at least 5 reviews~exeption – unless its waaaay to long. So please if u like it then review=) and sorry if I sound rude or bossy but'd just like more reviews^^;; thanks to the ones who did btwxDLOVE YOUSX3 they really make me smile=]**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIING! RIIII-

A hand shot out of under the blankets sweeping away the ringing alarm clock causing it to stop. The girl underneath the covers groaned as she slowly but surely got up from bed, looking at the clock on the ground it read 07:30...

"Aaaw why did i set the alarm soo early.." the still sleepy girl mumbled falling back in bed

"AMU!" footsteps were heard from the stairs going up...when they stopped the door slowly opened making a creaking sound annoying the sleepy girl more, not liking the sound Amu covered her ears with her pillow. Amu's mom giggled and went over to Amu's bed sitting by her side and removed the pillow

"Amu sweetie its already ten past half past 7..don't u think u should get up and get ready?" She asked, Amu just groaned in response grabbing the pillow back and covered her whole face in it this time. Amu's mom sighed "Amu..get up now sweetie you'll be late for school," the said girl sighed and sat up looking at her mother with half open eyes

"Mooooom~i have enough time, it'll take me like 10 min to take a shower,5 to dress up~enough time so just let me sleep a bit more." she said as she lay back on her bed only to discover her pillow was gone, knowing where it went she glared at the person next to her, her mom just raised an eyebrow

"I know hunny but if i let u sleep you won't wake up for like 20 min...plus the 15 min to get ready u still need to eat Amu and that'll take u maybe 15 min..all together u wasted 50 min and'll come to late hun,"

Amu sighed and snatched back her pillow "Fine fine i'll get up...will i get pancakes then?" Her mom giggled and nodded her head

"Sure thing hun" she smiled

after her mom left the room Amu started making up her bed

"Stupid,inconsiderate,annoying,not-letting-my daughter-sleep mom," the annoyed girl mumbled while finishing off her bed. Sighing she walked to her closet randomly picking out her outfit for the day and headed to the bathroom

**Amu's POV**

_tch, u'll waste 50 minutes and that'll cause u to come late...if i let u sleep u wont wake up for at least 20 min...pffft as if, i mean i could just set my alarm again...hmph stupid mom_

After i finished showering i dried myself off and began dressing myself. After i was done i sat on my bed and brushed my hair and headed downstairs when i was done, sniffing a bit, a familiar scent filled my nose making me forget i was angry at my mom _'Mmm pancakes~'_ i hurried the last few steps down and immediately sat on my chair with a knife and fork in my hands. My mom giggled when she saw me and gave me my plate with my oh so delicious breakfast,not able to wait i immediately started eating the moment the plate touched the table

"Enjoy dear," my mom smiled

"It's sooo good mom! Like always," i smiled back before i continued eating

My mom gave me a glass of milk after heading up

"Well glad u like it, I'm going to take a shower and get ready for work hun! I left the money for your lunch on the table!" she said

"Oke thanks mom!" i called back and finished my last piece of heaven-ness _'Mou~finished..'_ i mentally pouted

I got up and washed my dishes. After i was done i sat on the bank and did my leftover homework to kill time

**Normal POV - At school**

Amu walked in her classroom heading towards her seat only to get glomped by her childish friend

"Yayaa~" the pink-haired girl sighed, the pig-tailed girl just giggled

"Mou Amu-chii not even a simple good morning? Yaya missed u lots!" she sniffed "A-and i didn't see u for..for..well,really looong~" she said hugging Amu tighter. Amu sighed

"Yaya..last time u saw me was like.. i don't know, yesterday evening? And if u want a good morning fine, Mornin' Yaya, there, now lemme go."

"Mou~cold," Yaya pouted but let go of her friend nonetheless and sat on her chair. Amu sighed and walked over to Yaya, the girl looked up sensing someone in front of her, a lolliepop with a pretty bubbly background, surrounded with sparks met her eyes and she looked at it with twinkling eyes almost drooling on her desk. Then she remembered who it was giving it to her and stubbornly crossed her arms looking out of the window

"Hmph!"

Amu sighed "Sorry, bad start of the day i guess?" but still Yaya refused (with ALOT of effort since she wanted it soo bad)

"Hmph."

"Oh come on, don't act like that. I know u want it so just take it already..U can't hold it any longer anyway." she said mumbling the last part which the pig-tailed girl still understood, but knowing what her friend said was true she snatched the candy and eagerly ate it glancing at her smiling friend she mumbled a small 'thank you'

Knowing that it also meant 'i forgive u' Amu just giggled and went to her seat

**Amu's POV**

Sooo bored...i took a glance at Yaya and saw her doodling in her notebook, i leaned a bit backwards trying to get a glimpse on what she was drawing _'huh? a face?..with big round eyes? No wait glasses...a boy holding a bear? Probably a stuffed animal...a figure..with a skirt, so probably a girl...pig-tails...aaaw she's drawing a boy giving a girl a teddybear!'_ i silently giggled and stared at Yaya...she had a light blush on her face and a small cute smile, i smiled _'wait...girl with pigtails = Yaya...boy with glasses?'_ i turned my gaze at Kairi _'OH MY GOD SHE LIKES KAIRI?'_ my eyes widen at the info..._'really?..maybe it's just my imagination..i mean Yaya likes Kairi?'_ i walked backwards still sitting in the chair -even though it made some noise...good no one noticed though- and leaned back further _'just a little more..'_ and further _'a bit more'_ i squinted my eyes trying to get a better view and still leaning further _'moreee'_..._'AHA! Ao she do-'_

CRACK

i slowly opened my eyes rubbing my back...auw(A/N oke….no idea how u say or spell it in english but in dutch like thatxD so correct me if im wrong^^)..When i looked up though my eyes met another pair of eyes...which were piercing into mine...and had a death glare...

"Ehehe...uhm sorry?" i said in a sheepish tone scratching the back of my head, a vein popped out of the head of the teach _'Uh-oh..not good'_ the teach inhaled and then had a big smile on her face _'eh?'_

"Hinamori Amu, care to share with us what you're thinking?" she asked with her smile shining so brilliantly...i mentally groaned

"Sorry Ma'am,i was...uhm daydreaming and got carried away.." i said looking away, the class was soon enough filled with chuckles,laughs and giggles...my eyebrow twitched along with my lip _'Oh sure just laugh...laugh while u still can..let's see who laughs last'_ my thoughts were interrupted with a sigh, i looked back at the teach and raised an eyebrow

"Since i have other problems I'll let u off the hook miss," she glared, i just smiled sheepishly "But after school u have one hour detention got it?" i just quickly nodded my head

"Y-yes Ma'am!"

"Good. And concerning the chair...for now you'll sit on the floor since u broke one leg."

"Yes ma'am."

She glared at the rest of the class and they were all quiet..._'seriously somethings wrong with her...'_

"Anyway back to the lesson...turn your book to page 207 and read the first paragraph."

Everyone did as told and started reading

**Normal POV**

The school bell rang indicating school was over. Immediately the halls were crowded with students and some still trying to get out of their classes, one of the students who was sandwiched between the door and 2 other students was..well u already know who, our one and only Hinamori Amu. Said girl looked up spotting one of her friends _'Nagi!'_

"NAGI!" Amu shouted, said boy looked her way and sweatdropped at the sight before him, he walked to her and extended his hand chuckling, the pink-haired girl glared up at him but took his hand nonetheless. With a little pulling Amu finally got freed. Now lose and free, the girl sighed

"Oke mental note: wait until everyone is out of the class before going out yourself." Amu said as if really making notes. Naghiko just looked at her..

"U talk to yourself?" He asked raising a eyebrow, Amu just looked at him doing the same

"Uhm no...why u ask?"

"Well u said mental note but u said it out loud and well yea..." the girl shrugged confusing the long-haired boy more

"Well yea..i did make a mental note but also said it out loud for u to hear so u can remind me if ever i forget." she answered nonchalantly

Naghiko just sweatdropped at her reply but just shrugged it off "Well I'm going now see u tomorrow Amu-chan!" he smiled waving as he left

"Mkay bye nagi!"

The girl then walked to her next class sighing _'Great...one hour extra school..'_

**Amu POV-after detention**

_'Going home finally!'_ really i could just cry right now! Do you have _any_ idea how boring it was? Also all she talked about was-

"AAAAMU-CHIIIIIIII~!" _'oh no please!'_ i took a step to the left aand just like a thought there Yaya went falling on the floor after her (failed) attempt to glomp me _'now didn't see that one coming huh?'_ she got up and looked at me pouting, i just raised my eyebrow at her

"Mou Amu-chii~when did u get so mean~?" she said in a whining tone

"I'm not mean, i just don't like getting glomped." i shrugged

"Riight cause if u did it'd be un-cool 'n' spicy right?" she said rolling her eyes, i just sweatdropped

"Anyway...what'd u stay behind for? I mean school is already finished like an hour ago."

Her mood immediately changed and she looked at me with big begging eyes

"What?"

"My parents are out tonight..." she said looking away drawing circles on the ground

"And?"

"And well...u know i got a brother 2 months ago right?" she said turning to me with a sheepish smile

"Uhm no? I'm don't even live here for 1 month." _'what's she up to?'_

"Really? oh right hehe," i could just slap my forehead... "Well yea i have a baby brother...and my parents are out...and i also have to go and well i was think-"

"NO IM NOT BABYSITTING!"

"AAAAW BUT AMU-CHII I DIDNT EVEN GET TO FINISH MY QUESTION!" she cried

"What's your question then?"

"Uhm...could u babysit my brother till I'm back?" she said smiling sheepishly, my eyebrow twitched

"Isn't that the same?"

Yaya clung on my arm..-really tight by the way- "Please Amu-chiiiiii~?" she whined

I sighed "Why me? I mean u can ask Nadeshiko..or Ri-Didn't you're parents already have a babysitter? What was her name again..rigth! Mrs. Himura,"

"She died, we couldn't go to her funeral cause we didn't have a babysitter." i mentally sweatdropped _'okaaaay….this girl obviously has a short attention span…heh, but who knew it'd be a lucky guess' _(A/N if u don't get it : Amu just said she didn't know about Yaya having a brother so ofc she couldn't know they had a babysitter for him:Plet alone know the name)

"Well...what time you'll be back then?" her face immediately lit up "wait no! Not that I'm going to baby-"THANK YOU SOOO MUCH AMU!"- WHAT? I didn't agree! "YOU HAVE NOO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM!" Wait Yaya NO! I-"Really Amu-chii thank you!"- STOP INTERRUPTING ME!"

Everything was quiet...slowly tears filled her eyes causing mine to widen _'wait no!'_

"WAAAAAAAAHH AMU-CHII'S MEAAAAAAAN! A-AMU HATES YAYA W-WAAAAH!" _'Aaaah fish!...what should i do now?'_

"S-sorry ok? I'll take care of your brother just please stop crying!" i said giving her all sorts of sweets in attempt to stop her whining

"Thanks Amu-chii! You're the best! well here's the key," she said giving me the key, my eyebrow twitched _'so it was just a part of your plan eh?'_ "I'll be back round half past 7 i guess so have fun!" after grabbing the sweets i gave her (and before i could even respond) she dashed off and just left me

I sighed _'well...guess I'm babysitting tonight..'_ after informing my parents i headed off too Yaya's house.

**At Yaya's house**

_'Finally here...now just hope this kid isn't like the ones from tv'_ i shuddered at the thought of having to babysit a lil devil but then quickly shook my head _'Oh c'mon Amu...how hard can it be? He's only two months...most of the time he should be sleeping right? So no sweat~'_

Arriving at the door i rang the bell, not even 2 minutes and the door opened revealing a -i guess round 30 year old- woman with light brown hair reaching a bit past her shoulder blades, with a cute baby in her arms _'AAAW! If I'm gonna take care of such a cutie then i won't mind!'_ (A/N ok last time i watched sc was like 1-2 yrs ago? so dont remem if they actually showed her mom..dun think so but i might be wrong...maybe they did in a flashback..well anyway! yea dunno how she looks like so in this fic like thatxD well not that i described her besides the hair...but yeaxDfor the rest use ur imagination:P)

"Hi, you must be Amu-chan right?" she greeted smiling

"Y-yes, nice to meet u ." i smiled back, she giggled at my response _'eh?'_

"Well we'll be going now since we'd be late if we stay any longer," she said handing me the baby "take good care of him kay? Don't hesitate to call if somethings up, i wrote the numbers you may need, it's on the kitchen table!" she finished as she put on her shoes and opened the door. Before she left she kissed Tsubasa on his forehead waking the poor kid up "Aaw sorry for waking u up sweetie, mommy's going now, be a good boy to Amu-chan kay? Oh and Amu-chan if you're hungry or thirsty or anything just help yourself, make yourself feel at home ok? Oh and sweetie don't let anyone in! Bye!" she said waving and left closing the door behind her

**Normal POV**

As soon as she left Tsubasa began crying _'Aaaaw! Good i have experience with little monsters..'_ as if knowing what the girl who held him thought he just cried louder

"Aaaw! not that you're a monster, in fact you're a cute lil fella!" she smiled and began swaying from side to side, not that it helped though since he just kept crying, Amu sighed "even Ami was easier to take care of...hey shhhh don't cry tsu-chan~shhhhh~"

Finding a rocking chair Amu sat on it rocking it back and forth attempting to make the crying baby in her arms stop crying. The baby stopped crying and held Amu's finger when she stroked his cheek, she giggled and kissed his forehead

"Aaaaw aren't you a sweet one?" she smiled and began humming him a lullaby to help him fall asleep

After a while he finally fell asleep...and so did the Amu. She slowly woke up hearing her cellphone's ringtone, she groaned as she slowly stood up careful to not wake up the little boy in her arms. She headed up to Tsubasa's room and gently laid him in his crib..smiling at the cute gentle face she gave him a quick kiss after heading downstairs to see who woke her up. Basically falling on the couch she slid opened her cell and saw she had 3 missed calls from an unknown caller. Not bothering to call back and find out who it was she turned on the tv flipping through the channels searching for something to watch. Finally finding something the house phone rang, she stood up walking to the phone and picked it up wondering who it was

"Hello? Yuiki's house, who is this?" no answer "anybody there? hellooo!" thinking it might be a prank call she got irritated "if you're messing with me then-" she got interrupted when the person on the other line started chuckling _'stupid prank caller...'_"Whoever you are I'm hanging up." but before she did the man responded

"I'm coming." then he hung up

Still thinking of it as a prank call she dismissed it and went back to watching tv. After a while she got bored watching and decided to check out the house, but as she stood up the phone rang again, she sighed as she picked it up

"Hello?"

"IM CLOSER THAN U THINK! AHAHAHAHAHA!" the man replied laughing like crazy, getting a lil scared Amu immediately hung up. She took a lot of air in as she inhaled, then exhaled trying to calm herself _'It's just a prank Amu it's just a prank...nothing to get scared about...relax~'_convincing herself that it was just a joke she went in the kitchen and opened the fridge _'hmmm now let's see~ooeehh choco pudding~or should i get a piece of cake? oh wait ice cream is defiantly better! or should i get yoghurt? oor maybe hot choco~hmm or just...ah never mind ill just stick with pudding!'_ she grabbed the dessert and spoon and plopped down on the couch again. Looking at the clock on the wall she wondered why her friend was an hour late, shrugging it off she opened the pudding and scooped a spoon full but before she could even put it in her mouth the doorbell rang. The girl sighed and quickly swallowed it heading towards the door, but before she opened it she remembered what Yaya's mother told her **"Oh and sweetie don't let anyone in!"** then she remembered the phone calls but then quickly shook her head _'Just a prank Amu'_ she locked the door and headed back to the couch. Scooping another spoon in the pudding the phone rang, thinking it was the same guy again she just let it and ate the pudding. Before she could even swallow it her cellphone rang, the girl sighed irritated she could not eat her pudding peacefully but answered nontheless

"Hello?

"That's mean u know..and it's raining outside too, why'd u lock the door?" recognizing the voice she dropped the spoon and rushed to the window looking for anyone "who are u looking for sweetie? if you're looking for me I'm already in." truly scared now Amu closed all the windows and sat on the couch hugging her knee's "why scared? There's no need to be scared, i won't hurt u..at least not when i do it fast." the man began laughing again, Amu eyes widen in fear

"QUIT PLAYING WITH ME! H-HOW CAN U SEE ME? WHERE ARE YOU?" Amu shouted really terrified now

Amu's breath hitched as she felt something cold and sharp against her neck

"I'm here." The voice whispered breathing against her skin

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Amu pushed herself away as she threw random things in front of her hoping it would hit the man trying to kill her, tears started falling down her cheeks as she was thinking this might be the last minutes of her life, she shook her head trying to remove those thoughts _'Y-youre gonna be fine...just run! Fight for your life and don't give up!'_ with the new confidence that was building up inside her she wiped away her tears and headed to the kitchen. She stumbled a few times but finally made it there, she opened the drawers desperately looking for something she could use, but as she rummaged through the drawer she felt a hand grabbing her arm, terrified she grabbed the first thing she felt and blindly stabbed the person behind her, hearing low hiss she figured she did something, deciding it was safe and feeling somewhat less scared she slowly opened her teary eyes and immediately widen as she saw who it was

"I-IKUTO?" she shrieked as she rushed beside him

"D-damn kid that seriously hurts!" he said opening one eye looking at her but both of his eyes widen when he saw her. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes red from crying..her whole body was shaking. "A-amu?" he reached out his unharmed arm but got it slapped away..regret flooded his whole being as Amu's teary eyes pierced into his glaring at him telling him he really scared the hell outta her and she really did think he was trying to kill her, that she was really scared to death...and that it was all because of him

"IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? DO U HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCARED I WAS? HUH? WHAT THE FISH WHERE YOU THINKING? I-I REALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE SOME KIND OF MURDERER OR SOMETHING! I-i thought u...me...and i was soo scared...and...but it was j-just you! you deciding it would be fun to scare the hell out of me! i-ikuto i-" Not wanting to hear how much he scared her more Ikuto pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly muffling her voice as she sobbed

"Sorry...i didn't mean to scare u that much...i'm really sorry Amu.." he whispered hugging her tighter but she pulled back looking away. Ikuto opened his mouth to apologize again but stopped when he noticed a blush on Amu's face

"Amu?" she glared at him still blushing then looked away again hugging her knee's confusing him more

"I-it's unfair...u get away with everything..even when we were small..." the still confused Ikuto tilted his head to the left causing the pink-haired girl's blush to deepen _'oh my god i did NOT just think he looked cute!'_ "I-i mean doing that, scaring me and making me want to kill you after finding out it's all just one of your jokes...a-and then just hugging me like that telling me it's alright and saying you're sorry...makes me forget I'm angry at you...makes me forgive you in an instant as if it's all my fault or nothing happened! I-it's unfair how you do that..not even giving me a chance to get revenge." She mumbled softly

Ikuto chuckled causing the blushing girl to intensify her glare

"W-what's so funny?" she yelled really embarrassed now. Ikuto just shook his head and rested it on his bent knee (A/N u know like how he sat when they ate the ice cream? iiin ep...forgot ep but think u know what i meanxD i hope^^;;) and smiled causing her blush to deepen and looked away mumbling a "unfair" - unfair he makes her not angry at him anymore just by smiling- Ikuto apologized again kissing her forehead, both eyes widen as they realized what he just did

"A-anyway I'm going to the bathroom to clean my wound...again sorry." he avoided eye contact and stood up but didn't go anywhere

"F-first door o-on your left u-upstairs.." _'Damn my stuttering!'_

"Right."

After he left Amu touched the spot where he kissed her and smiled _'if only you'd always be so sweet..what the heck am i thinking? We're talking about Ikuto here!'_ muttering _'_colorful_'_ words about Ikuto she decided to clean the kitchen and rearrange the drawer. After she was done she sighed _'finally done..tch even had to clean his blood..oh right his wound!'_ running into the living room with a bowl of water and a cloth she received a weird look from Ikuto basically saying : what the hell are you doing? Amu glared at him causing the male to roll his eyes

"Just shut up and take off your shirt." she demanded as her eyebrow twitched

"Oh Amu..now i know i have an amazing body that anyone would love to have and all but i can't just-" before he could finish his sentence a pillow hit his face "right.. got it." he said taking off his shirt

Amu on the other hand struggled to keep her blush down and sat on the table in front of him. She raised an eyebrow

"U-uhm...where's your wound?" Ikuto then stood up and sat next to her, his back facing her. She sweatdropped when all she saw was a scratch..well more like a long harmless cut across his shoulder blade "Geez...and here i was worried about u dying of bloodloss.." Ikuto turned his head to face her raising an eyebrow

"Bloodloss? Really?" embarrassed Amu looked away blushing

"O-ofcourse! I-i mean i was scared and out of self-defense basically took a knife aiming to stab u! Wasn't planning i'd miss causing the knife to just scratch you're skin..." she mumbled cleaning the wound with a wet towel, Ikuto's eyebrow twitched _'Ah, so she was planning on killing me..'_

"So not satisfied I'm hurt? And it is NOT 'just a scratch'!" Amu just rolled her eyes

"Yea yea..whatever".

"And u didn't think u'd miss? c'mon u actually thought u could successfully damage the god-just-showed-off-by-making-my-body body of _the_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" he smirked, getting more irritated by the cocky male Amu poured _some_ alcohol on a cotton ball and pressed it on his wound with a _little_ pressure dragging it over his cut, Ikuto hissed in pain glaring at the girl behind him who was innocently smiling at him occasionally adding pressure causing veins to pop out...not able to bear it any longer the blue-haired teen stood up causing the girl o jump at the sudden action "Ok i get it! sorry! geez...don't u think that's enough revenge?" Amu just looked innocently at him

"Revenge? i don't know what you're talking about." she smiled putting the bowl with water away and throwing away the cotton she used. Ikuto just let it go and rolled his eyes putting his shirt back on, after doing that he popped down on the couch and opened the tv

"Oi Amu, your patient is hungry...he'd like to have some food please, thank you!"

Amu's eyebrow twitched and she hit the back of his head glaring down at him "Oi Ikuto," she said mimicking him "I'm NOT your nurse!"

"Really...not enough revenge? geez kid...but seriously I'm hungry, please?" he looked at her with begging eyes and pouting lips, Amu eyes slowly made their way to his lips and blushed as she remembered what happened earlier

"F-fine! b-but only cause I'm h-hungry myself!" she said rushing into the kitchen, she leaned back on the kitchen door panting _'What the heck's wrong with me?'_ she shook it off and began cooking their dinner.

After finishing cooking she walked in the living room with two plates in her hand and gave one to Ikuto, not wasting time -or waiting for Amu- Ikuto began eating. Amu just sighed and smiled causing him to look at her raising an eyebrow, blushing she quickly looked away and started eating too. After finishing eating Amu took the plates and headed to the kitchen, but Ikuto took the plates from her and put them in the sink

"I'll do the dishes, your kid is hungry, you should better feed him _Mommy_" Ikuto said smirking, seeing Amu blush Ikuto chuckled but then Amu eyes widen

"Fish Tsubasa!" she immediately hurried upstairs leaving a dumbstruck Ikuto behind

_'She actually forgot why she was here?...idiot'_

After finishing the dishes Ikuto dried his hands and headed back to the living room seeing Amu struggling to feed the baby in her arms

"Aw why don't u wanne drink? I thought u were hungry sweetie, not?" she said making another attempt to feed the child but he just refused. Amu sighed in defeat "then not.." she said putting the bottle on the table but got it taken out of her hand instead. "I-ikuto?" she blushed when she realized he was just behind her with one arm over hers as if holding the baby too and the other with the bottle giving it to the baby in their arms "H-he isn't hungry." she said trying to ignore what he was doing. She blinked as she heard a sucking noise and looked down at Tsubasa drinking the bottle "t-thanks...i guess," she said still not looking at him. Ikuto smirked at her behavior and blew on her neck causing the girl to shriek a little, she glared at him

"Don't u think we look like a nice family _Amu_?" Said girl quickly averted her eyes elsewhere trying to hide her blush

"Yea Amu don't u? Yaya thinks you do!"

"Y-YAYA?"

Said girl giggled "Hiii! sorry I'm late! got caught up talking and yea missed 2 trains and yea sorry. Don't think you mind though since u had company," she winked causing the girl's blush to deepen and the guy behind her to chuckle

"A-anyway! uhm here's Tsubasa" she said trying to change the subject, she laid Tsubasa on the couch and sat next to him, with Ikuto and Yaya following, still blushing she avoided eye contact

"Thank you so much for babysitting Amu! Really thanks a lot!" Yaya smiled "If there's anything i can do to repay you just say so!"

"U-uhm no problem, in fact i enjoyed taking care of Tsu-kun~" she said tickling the boy "Right? And i bet you liked my company too right?" Tsubasa just laughed causing Yaya too smile "Yea i bet u did huh~"

"He seems to like u, thats good~well i gotta sleep now and don't want to be rude so u can leave now, again thanks for taking care of him Amu-chii!"

Both Ikuto and Amu left and said their goodbyes.

**Next day-In class**

"I mean like DUH!" Saaya exclaimed

"You're so smart Saaya-sama!" her 'fanclub' chorused

Only a few seats was Amu who was getting annoyed by Saaya

"Yea i know right? I mean sure I'm not as smart as dorky over there but yea i AM smart~"

"You know Saaya, the ability to speak doesn't make one intelligent," Amu said, recieving "OOOEEHH"'s from the class, Saaya rose one eyebrow and placed her hand on her hip leaning on one leg, flipping her hair with her other hand

"Well _Hinamori_, you can't make people smarter, you can expose them to information, but you're responsibility stops there." getting her some "AAAAH"'s Saaya smiled, but it faded when a smirk appeared on Amu's face

"So...why would u want to be stupid? I mean what u just said means that its you're choice to either accept or refuse the info you're exposed to, basically its you're decision to be stupid." the class then burst into fits of giggles and laughter

Saaya's eyebrow began twitching "Hmph! as if i should listen to what you say," Amu just smirked triumphantly

Knowing she (Amu) already won Amu didn't respond but just kept her smirk on. Saaya stomped away to her chair and sat on it avoiding eye contact with the girl who embarrassed her. Her 'fanclub' immediately surrounded her saying things to lighten up her mood -which didn't really help- Then the teacher walked in

"Sorry I'm late class, anyway let's not waste time and begin."

**Class finished**

"Ok, like i said before you're having a science project and you're doing it with a partner which u can choose. After choosing your partner u can leave and i expect EVERYONE to have it finished this weekend so u can bring it Monday." The teacher finished and started put all his stuff in his suitcase wanting to leave already

Immediately students surrounded Saaya -including her fanclub- asking her to be their partner, Saaya backed away sweatdropping

"Ehehe..i-I'm flattered so many want to be my partner but really i can't choose...b-besides i already have one!" they started glaring, pouting and begged with big puppy eyes _'Oh why do i have to be so perfect?'_

"Who?" they said in unison

"Eh?..uhm.." not being able to handle the pressure anymore Saaya just blindly grabbed a random arm "HER!" everyone's eyes widen seeing her partner causing Saaya to raise her eyebrow _'eh?'_ being curious to who she actually picked she turned around and immediately let go "Ew ew ew!" her partner's eyebrow just twitched

"Me what?" Saaya's partner asked annoyed partly curious why Saaya suddenly jerked her away from her friend

**Aya: FINALLYY DONEEE! Well hope u liked itx3 who do u think Saaya picked~? lol im pretty sure tho u already knowxDbut stil curious what u think=)and remem no update unless I have at least 5 reviewsXP so please REVIEW! Please~?**

**p.s**

**Read my other pic~ Matchmaker :3**

**And yea since I didn't want u guys to wait longer just updated already without getting my beta to check it so sorry for any mistakes****when she's done though ill get it replaced..unless it good enough for u**

**Oh yeaxD i know i should be using this time to start the other chaps but am bored most of the time so if u wanne req. stories just tell me!(in a reviewXP) just give the char's and a storyline and ill start right on it:) only one-shots though, some rules btw if u are~NO incest,yaoi or yuri and tell around how long u want it to be(if u can also around how many words,not to long tho)**


	7. 5 days with the 'redheaded fish'

**Aya: Waaah sorry! I know I said id update every 2****nd**** week but just soo busy anyways here's the next chap so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: OMG I FORGOT TO DO THIS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPS! Hehe soz^^;; does it matter tho? I mean I'm pretty sure u all know I don't own this, I mean it **_**is**_** a fanfic…but yea to any of the stupidos out there –no offence- I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! Doesn't mean tho all the char's are from SC:P Only thing whats from me is the storyline n plot~**

"Me what?" Rima asked annoyed partly curious to why Saaya suddenly jerked her away from Amu and Yaya, not having a clue to what just happened

Ignoring her Saaya turned back facing the ones who wanted to pair up with her

"Changed my mind! My partner will be...uhm.." she quickly scanned through the classroom looking for the 'perfect parter' "Ah! S-"

"Ok. Now that you're all done choosing partners you're all dismissed. Oh and no changing partners!"

"Ok…I don't know what just happened but _dare_ to say I'm stuck with you."

Saaya just sweatdropped and just stood there smiling sheepishly at a pissed off Rima. Feeling uncomfortable under Rima's glare she looked away

"N-noooooooo! Of course not! How did you come up with _that_?" feeling Rima's death glare intensify she slowly turned to face her

"Really now? Then why are you stuttering and nervous?"

"U-uhm...ehehe…well actually….you see, I didn't choose you in a sense that I wanted you to be my partner buuuut it was more like a i-was-to-pressured-by-the-others-that-i-unconsciously-chose-you kinda choice?" Rima just sighed at her lame explanation and walked out of the classroom with an annoyed look on her face "Eh?" blinking Saaya immediately went after Rima

**Rima's POV**

'_Finally home..now just see if I can get a partner…' _I took off my shoes and and hopped on the couch turning on the tv for my favorite show –knowing that my mood immediately changed into a good one- since it didn't begin yet I got off the couch and headed towards the kitchen but the doorbell stopped me. I opened the door which revealed an out-of-breath Saaya…'_Oh no….don't tell me..' _

"Geez…how…can you walk…..so…fast with those short…legs?..." She ask panting in between, my eyebrow began twitching

"Not really…it's just that you have low stamina if you actually have some." She just rolled her eyes

"Whatever…anyway I followed you to know what the plan and schedule is."

"Schedule?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Yeaaaaa, you know, what tells you what you have to do at what time?"

"I'm not you! I meant why?"

"Well obviously sin-"

"I MEAN WHO THE HECK SAID I AGREE'D BEING YOUR PARTNER?" shrieking Saaya hid behind a tree

"U-uuhm..well the teacher said no changing so-"

"I thought you didn't choose me?"

"I didn't."

"Well then I'm not your partner. Bye." Before I could close the door though a foot stopped it, I mentally sighed

"Pleaseeeeeeeee~! Since the teach already saw me grabbing your hand and saying you're my partner he probably assumed we were! He'll get angry at me if I ask to change and—wait a sec! Why am i begging you? You should feel _honored _to have me as your partner! Hmph! It's your loss!" _'Why do I have to be the one who has to endure this?' _I sighed

"Every day after school. At least 2 hours and _don't_ come late." I glared, she though just kept nodding like an idiot and skipped away.

Then my eyes widen _'The stupid red-head made me miss my show!'_

_AND ITS YOUR FRIGGIN FAULT! WHY ARE YOU READIN THIS? Y'ALL KNOW SHE CHOSE AMU SO SHOOO! SKIP DOWN TO AFTER THE BOLD LETTERS! DON'T MAKE ME MISS MY WHOLE SHOW!_

**[A/N lol just kiddin~who els would she choose?:P so yea course she chose AmuxD so on w/ the **_**real**_** story;P sorry was just bored-_-]**

**Amu's POV**

"Ok, like I said before you're having a science project and you're doing it with a partner which you can choose. After choosing you're partner you can leave and I expect EVERYONE to have it finished this weekend so you can bring it Monday." The teach said while packing up his stuff. Hearing a lot of commotion I turned to Saaya's seat, and yup there she was, cornered and pressured by at least half of the class, I smirked _'Aaaw poor thing' _sucks to be poppy huh? [A/N in case ur confused or something poppy = popular^^;;] Then I thought of my own problem…well not really a problem but whatever._ 'Ugh.' _I sighed, I really didn't want to participate but of course everyone has to…guess'll just have to pick something easy but good enough to get at least a B…I started packing my own stuff but of course before I could even finish something _had_ to happen, I mean it's always like that, before I can start or finish anything I either get called, glomped, poked..anything really –unless I'm alone and all- aaand when I was about to put my notebooks in my backpack Yaya hugged me from behind, Nadeshiko from my right side and Rima tugged on my left sleeve…_'And here I thought being a 'dork' would cause me to_ not _get attention…' _

"Amuuuu~wanne be my partner?" they all asked in unison –but Rima more in a what word should I use? Demanding way and puppy eyes- _'freaky' _Rima glared at the other two while Nadeshiko sweatdropped and Yaya pouted and stuck her tongue out. Before I could even reply though I got pulled out of their 'hug' and next thing I knew Saaya was clinging to my arm. –really tight by the way-

"HER!" she quickly said _'Huh? What did she need_ me _for?' _Their eyes widen seeing me causing Saaya to turn around and quickly let go when she saw me

"Ew ew ew!" I sweatdropped

"Me what?" I asked (more like demanded) annoyed and partly curious to why she jerked me away from the girls. She just chose to ignore me though irritating me more

"Changed my mind! My partner will be...uhm.." she quickly scanned through the classroom "Ah! S-" _'WAIT A SEC! DON'T TELL ME SHE PICKED ME AS HER PARTNER? Oh God please no!'_

"Ok. Now that you're all done choosing partners you're all dismissed. Oh and no changing partners!" I glared at Saaya

"Don't tell me…" even though I said that so coolly and bored, in the inside? I was panicking.._'Oh please no!'_

"Hmph! Don't talk as if _I_ want to dork. But u heard him, no changing so if I were you I'd listen to me. Since that'd obviously be the best way this can work out." My eyebrow twitched

"Tch. I'd rather die than meet up with _you_ every day…"

"Listen Dorky, _You_ missy should be _honored and thrilled_ to have _me_ as _you're_ partner, I mean everyone else would've felt so. And it's only normal I mean, look at me?"

"Hmm…well I'm not everyone so don't be surprised," I smiled so sweetly causing a vein to pop out "Besides, you yourself said I'm not normal right?" then my face turned as if it saw something horrible and disgusting _'And really….if you don't think_ she _is then_ you're_ not normal as well' _"Really now, honored and thrilled? C'mon! Ok, you are smart and so people would feel lucky and would want to have you as their partner but you actually think _I_ would? You're smart but don't know how to use your brain which is strange. I mean you are smart in a sense that you know how to manipulate and bribe someone but really…on your own your _nothing_. How the heck would I be lucky with _you_?"

"UGH! Really you're stupid! I mean, _me_ not smart? You're the one who's dumb! I mean, didn't I just say, in fact a few seconds ago that the best solution would be you _listening_ to me? And what are you doing? The exact opposite!"_ 'Eh?'_ I sighed

"Look, whatever, just come to my place then, since no matter what we _still_ have to do that project, So every day after school got it?" she just rolled her eyes

"Whatever u say dorky, see ya then."

After she -finally- left i headed home.

**At home**

"I'm home!" I said closing the door

"Onee-chan~!" There came Ami running towards me, I giggled and lifted her up kissing her forehead

"Sup?"

"U won beweev what me saw!"

"Oh yea? What'ya see then?"

"Onee-chan, when mommy picked me up fwom skwool me saw a biiiiig~" she stretched her arms wide open

"A big?"

"A bwig birdie! And she was weeli soooooo fast! Birdie went past us like whoooosh~!"

I laughed putting her on the ground and ruffled her hair. "Really now? Aren't you lucky then?" I smiled, she nodded smiling and skipped back to the living room

"Ah Amu-chan! Great just in time!" my mom said coming from the kitchen drying her hands

"Hm?"

"Can u make dinner sweetie? I have to go buy a gift for my boss, it's her birthday tomorrow." I groaned _'Great…cook, clean my room, do my homework and still gotta think of a science project since I'm sure red-head won't…. ' _my mom sighed upon hearing me groan "Amu sweetie, I know you're tired but please?"

I raised my eyebrow "That I groaned doesn't mean I wasn't gonna do it…" her face beamed and she hugged me

"Thanks Amu! I love you." I sweatdropped

"I mean, it's not like I have a choice…" she let go of me and pouted

"Why are you making it sound like i'm forcing you?"

"Can I say no then?"

"No. So start now 'cause I want to eat when I get back kay?" _'Suuuure….why ask if u can command? Yet she still asks…' _I rolled my eyes

"What's the point in asking then?"

"Amu sweetie don't argue with me and start cooking now kay? Ask Ami if she wants to help if you want but I gotta go now, bye sweetie!" she kissed me on my forehead and said good-bye to my dad and Ami then left. I sighed and went in the kitchen _'Okaaaay….what should I make?'_

"Aaaamii!"

"Hmm?" she called back

"Wanne help Onee-chan to make dinner?"

"Yes!" she shouted running to the kitchen, I giggled _'this little girl always brights up my mood'_

"Oke then, go wash your hands."

"Right!" she took a chair and stood on it and began washing her hands

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" I asked her while she dried her hands

"Uuhm…" she held her chin in between her index finger and thumb, I giggled, she turned to me raising her eyebrow "What?" I just stuck out my tongue

"Ami looks cute." I winked, she blinked then smiled

"Onee-chan wooks kwoot too!" I blinked and raised my eyebrow

"Onee-chan's not cute."

"Oh wight! Onee-chan's cool n spicy!" she giggled, I laughed and pulled her cheeks

"Oh don't u start with that too!" she giggled and pulled mine too causing me to laugh.

Then *FLASH* both Ami and me blinked and turned to the door. *FLASH* we both rubbed our eyes

"Aaaw! Daddy's little sparrows! I gotta show these to mama!" _'Fish! If there's something I don't like it's pictures, especially stolen ones, my dad on the contrary loves taking them…just my luck' _ he dashed away but then came back and raised an eyebrow "By the way, weren't you two supposed to be making dinner?" Ami immediately stood up and pointed to me

"Onee-chan started!"

"Eh? Oi don't go blaming me if _you_ started!" Ami just stuck her tongue out and hid behind my dad, He though just walked away

"Well, Whoever started doesn't matter as long as one of you starts cooking, I'm hungry."

"Right." I turned and playfully glared at Ami, she just innocently looked at me smiling

"What are we gonna eat nee-chan?" I giggled at her innocence

"Tch. quit the act already." I said sticking out my tongue winking, she giggled and did the same. I raised my eyebrow

"What now? Gonna start mimicking me?" she blinked

"Ami bowed~" she pouted [A/N lol babytalk kinda hard i guess?xD bowed = bored]

"Well, then you can get the pan and start helping me cook."

"Hai!" she said saluting, I smiled _'I wish i was so care-free as her..' _I sighed and started cutting

**After dinner**

After the dishes I headed up to my room and started thinking of a science project to do.

'_Aaaah! Can't think of anything!' _I sighed and plopped down on my bed. _'Hmmm…call the others and ask what they are gonna do for ideas?'_ better than nothing.. I lay on my belly and took my cell dialing Rima's number

**Peep-Peep-Pe—**

"**Amu?"**

"Rima~guess who I'm stuck with as my project partner?"

"**Saaya."**

"Eh? How'd you know? Mou~no fun in that~" Even though I couldn't see it I'm sure Rima's rolling her eyes

"**Well…who else would make you so…so…uhm…well whatever you are."**

"Hmm…true."

"**Anyway why'd you call?"**

"Rimaaaaa~I don't know what to doooo~"

"**Well…me too…I mean I got Mia for god's sake! Stupid geek thinks Imma mess up if I help her out so she just does everything herself and said she'll just give me some credit so I won't get any problems…"**

"Well…at least you got something! I got nada!"

"**And calling me would solve your problem how?"**

"Well…was just gonna call everyone and ask what they are gonna do to get some ideas for myself…"

"**Amu…."**

"Why does it sound like the Amu-are-you-stupid? Tone?"

"**It's only been what? Like 3 hours after we got assigned! Who the heck do you think would start so early when we got 4 days to finish it?"**

I held the phone further from my ear _'Eeeeh…never thought I'd hear Rima like that…well nothing is as it seems'_

"E-ehehehe…got a point there…well Mia did!"

"**Considering she's a study freak, does it surprise you?"**

"Not really…hehe..so calling the others won't help huh?"

"**Noo, it will."**

"Eh? U think?"

"**That was meant to be sarcastic…"**

"R-right!"

"**Well..any ideas? I mean having Saaya as you're partner probably means for sure you'll end up doing most if not everything."**

I sighed "I know right? Tch. Didn't even choose her! Neither did she choose me.."

"**Then how are you partners?"**

"Well…she probably couldn't handle the pressure and blindly grabbed someone…aaand of course that someone had to be me…" Rima started laughing "Oi not funny! 'bout you huh? How'd u end up picking Mia?"

"**Simple, we were the only ones left."** _'Eh?'_

"Eh? How come? I mean, I'm pretty sure the other half of the class was surrounding _you_…"

"**Really? Didn't realize." **I sweatdropped _'How can you_ not _notice like 100 people surrounding you?' _I sighed

"'Bout the others? Who are their partners?"

"**Nagi and Nadeshiko, Kairi and Yaya and Tadase with some random fangirl…don't ask me how." **

"I see, well still don't have _any_ idea and still gotta clean my room and do my homework so I better hang up…"

"**Yea same here, well good luck I guess, having Mia as a partner though is quite lucky since I don't need to worry or do anything. So win-win situation I guess…"**

"Yea lucky you…sad enough I'm unlucky…" I sighed, Rima giggled "Eeeeh…"

"**Huh? what?"**

"Don't hear that often~ you, giggling~"

"**Shut up dorky, thought u had stuff to do? Then go already."**

"Mou~meanie. fine fine bye!"

"**Bye."**

I hung up and put my cell back on my desk and sighed

"AAAAHH STUPID RED-HEADED FISH!"

**Normal POV**

Each day Saaya came to Amu's house but it didn't really help…each day they had something going one causing the project to be on hold…

**1****st**** day**

The doorbell rang indicating someone was at the door, Amu headed towards it and opened the door already knowing who it was. They didn't say a thing to each other and Saaya just glared at Amu _'The heck? SHE __is the one who grabbed my arm and chose me to be her partner! What'd i do?__'__  
_  
Amu flopped down on the couch and Saaya did the same, Amu pulled out a paper from her bag and gave it to Saaya. Saaya raised her eyebrow causing Amu to sigh

"That's a schedule, see? It's even color-coded so that even you're small-ish brain can understand it," Amu explained putting on a fake smile, Saaya's eyebrow twitched

"Oh but i won't have any problem with my brain, it'll be my eyes cause i'll have to be looking at _you_!" she fumed, Amu still kept her smile on though, which angered Saaya more

"Well actually, the eyes are only receptors, the images don't mean anything unless decided by the brain, which in your case, is small-ish."

"You think you're _so_ smart huh?" she glared

"Nope, i _know_." her face grew red "I can outsmart you whenever and where ever i want."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup."

"Tch. yeah right,"

"Oke ,say fort 3 times." she raised her eyebrow but did so nonetheless

"Fort, fort fort."

"Oke now spell it twice,"

"F-o-r-t, f-o-r-t."

"Say fourth 4 times and spell it once than say fort twice."

"Fourth ,fourth, fourth, fourth f-o-u-r-t-h, fort fort."

"Now say four twice, spell it once and spell fourth and fort once and say all three words twice."

"Four, four, f-o-u-r, f-o-u-r-t-h, f-o-r-t, four, fourth, fort, four, fourth fort."

"Oke what do you use to eat soup?" she smirked

"For_k_, F-O-R-K! HA! thought you could outsmart me huh? tch. giving me 3 different words which are similar to the answer is not enough," Amu could just burst out laughing, instead she giggled "What?" Saaya glared

"Oh really? 'cause i eat soup with a spoon." Amu smirked, Saaya opened her mouth to say something but shut it close again knowing she couldn't say anything back

**2****nd**** day**

"Ugh! You're _still_ not finished?" Amu's eyebrow twitched

"Well…maybe if you helped me it'd be easier and faster!"

"Tch. Just let me do it! It'll be much faster then."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I want to at least have a B." Amu glared "So if you hurry things up, all my hard work will be a waste…not that if u did you're best and took time it'd actually be any better…"

"I heard that you know!"

"Well I can hear you too so no need to yell!"

"Really…I don't understand why _you_ actually have friends…"

"Easy, I'm not you." Amu said smiling

"Ugh! You know? I'm tired of you, all you do is boss me around as if you're so good at everything!" Amu sweatdropped _'Yet, I'm the one doing everything while miss bimbo here is relaxing and bossing_ me _around.' _"I'm just as smart and good as you! In fact? Even better! I mean i can finish my work twice as fast!"

"Ah. So, then what is the half of nothing?"

"Ha ha. Very funny." She glared, Amu just smirked

**3rd day **

"Aaaaah! I don't get it! Why don't you just do it?" Amu sighed

"Seriously what don't you get? I already told you how many times? Heck I even talked to you like a little _kid_! How can you _not_ understand something so simple?"

"And how many times do _I_ have to tell you _not_ to shout! Really you're gonna pay for my medical expenses since you clearly damaged my ears with your horrible and ugly voice!"

"Oke, I'm sick of this! Everyday it's the same…I'll just give you something simpler to do and try explaining it in a _more_ simple way." _'How simple can it get?…really, even a 1 year old would be able to understand my first explanation' _"Just put glue on _this_ and stick it onto _that_, got it?"

"Ah! If this was what I was supposed to do the whole time why'd you make it so complicated? Really…I can't understand how you think. Tch. And you're supposed to be one of the best students…yea right."

"Look who's talking…"

"Hm?"

"Nothing, never mind. You're doing a good job Saaya." Amu sighed

"Really? thanks! Finally! you see my talents! Now just need to find yours~" She smiled, while Amu sweatdropped

**4****th**** day – current and last day**

Amu sighed

"Finally done!"

"Yea I know right? And it took a lot of my effort and geniosity too!"

"Geniosity? That's not even a word you know." Saaya rose her eyebrow

"Yes it is! I looked it up in the uuhm the dorkabulary! Vocabulary for dorks! U know? The one you use too!" Amu sweatdropped

"You know Saaya, it's better to let people _think _you're an idiot then to open you're big mouth and _prove_ it to them_._"

"Thanks for the tip!" she smiled, but then frowned "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you actually deserve more credit than what I give you." She said faking a smile

"Oh really? Good! Cause it's true you know, you give me waaay less credit then what I deserve!"

"Yea I know right? And I'm sorry, I should have known and expected you were dumber than I thought you were!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Well…that was what I meant and since you're not denying it, it means you agree!"

**After school - Monday**

Despite how the week went they actually finished their science project and managed to get a A+ -well not that it's surprising since Amu did all the work besides Saaya sticking a unnecessary piece-

**Aya: Hope u liked it! Lol got u with the first part huh? Eh? No? mou; well since I needed to finish it I just screwed the update every 5 reviews since it wasn't working so yea just updated****¬3¬ doesn't mean tho I don't want it! I'd appreciate it if I got 5 reviews a chap(l)so make this writer happy? I mean I **_**do**_** waste my time for ya'll so the least u can do is say what u think of it…I mean who knows? I might be writing for nobody! Just kidding, well the part where I waste my time, I like writing and if u guys like my work im glad to update for you:) but yea no harm in reviewingxD anyways that's all~few more chaps till the new student! Who'll tear Amu and Ikuto apart ;O by the way please read my other fic toos if you like this! I made people cry! I can't believe itxD but yea follow both stories if u like my work and I swear it'll just get better and better! Goes for both fics~ so yea share and review~!**


	8. Camping Pt 1

**Aya: Know I said I'd update monday buuuut was grounded-3- so yea thatsy I updated todays^^;;anyway hope you dun mind Here's the next chap enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: No-oh! I don't own dish-3- if I did Tadase wouldn't even exist=X**

**Normal POV**

"But mooooom! I really don't want to goooooo~" Amu whined, Amu's mom sighed annoyed and tired of her daughter's whining

"You're going and that's that no but's."

"But! i-"

"NO but's Amu." Amu pouted and begged with puppy eyes _'can't resist that eh? Nerver could.'_ Amu mentally smirked, Her mom's eyebrow twitched

"No."

"But m-"

"No."

"Bu-"

"NO IS NO!"

Angry Amu stomped to her room. She sat on her bed.._'Better make the best of it then…tch. As if that's possible' _ plopping herself down on her bed she sighed.

"Boo." Feeling a breath against her neck Amu jumped shrieking

"I-ikuto? The hell? don't just scare people like that!" Ikuto raised an eyebrow

"I don't."

"Then what the heck was that?" Amu asked raising her twitching eyebrow

"Scaring _you_. Waaay more fun than other people." He smiled

"Tch. Never mind that, more importantly, why are you here?" She glared

"What? The school trip goes for the whole school you know, so obviously I'm going too, so thought I'd come and pick you up." He shrugged

"P-pick me up? W-why the heck would _you_ do that?" Amu screamed blushing, Ikuto raised an eyebrow

"Mou Amu-_chan_," he said faking a hurt tone and face, making Amu's blush darker "That hurt," Amu just rolled her eyes "Not only that you think of me as a sadist but also since you weren't listening. I told you just now right? I'm going too."

"I meant why are you?"

"Isn't that the same question? Either way the answer's still the same.."

"NEVER MIND!"

"Right…..well, I'm going down now and eat some breaktfast…since your mom'll probably insist anyway, so you better hurry up making yourself ready and packing up cause I'm not planning on being late."

**Amu's POV**

_'Stupid...sneaky...perverted...idiotic...cat! don't just go slipping in people's room's without them knowing it! i was planning to change you know!'_ i sighed and headed towards the bathroom _'Good i finished packing just in case mom would'nt allow me to stay...'_

After taking a shower and changing i headed downstairs to grab some breakfast before heading off...with that stupid cat. Even though i keep telling myself and other's i hate him i really can't...does that mean i love him? _'THE FISH AMU? YOU DO NOT AND I REPEAT __**NOT**__ LOVE THAT STUPID-INSENSITIVE-SNEAKY-INCONSIDERATE-EGO-CENTERED-SELFISH-HANDSOME-CUTE-HOT-SEXY CAT!...yet why did i even add the handsome-cute-hot-sexyyyyyy~?__!__'_

"-mu?...OI BAKA!"

"E-eh?" I blinked, my face immediately flushed seeing Ikuto's face sooooo close in front of mine

"Like what you see?" he smirked, I quickly shook my head and hit the back of his

"The fish is wrong with you? Course not!" he just chuckled…which annoyed me more

"Then why were you staring so long hm? Not only that but you began blushing too, so only thing I could think of was you thinking about me, since I'm pretty sure I heard a handsome-cute-hot-sexy-cat coming out of your mouth~Falling for me already _Amu_?"

My eyebrow twitched "IN HELL I WOULD!" _'Geez…what the fish is wrong with him? More importantly __**me**!__'_

"Was just kidding kiddo, relax~" he said sticking out his tongue…which made me blush…again..

"A-anyway let's go!"

**In the bus**

Eeeeh...thought you only had those yellow school busses in movies or in the u.s but never knew _we_ -japan- did...For some reason though I always wanted to experience it and well…nothing special actually…only down point is the seats are assigned…and of course i'm sitting next to two persons I don't like…well actually don't know one of them but since she loves the one I do I automatically dislike her too…and yup the one I'm talking about is Ikuto…Ikuto at my right –next to the window- and Ikuto-fangirl my left…sucks more that I'm the one in the middle…seriously sucks…I mean you try sitting in between two people acting oh-so-lovey-dovey! Really so disgusting…I thought of Ikuto as a player and all but really…I gave him too much credit…never would've thought he'd use cheesy n corny lines to get his girl, then again nothing is as it seems…I mentally sighed _'just hope this hell of a ride ends soon…'_

**Some time later**

Hmmm...comfy~ I snuggled deeper into..well whatever i was leaning on. All i know is that it's too fishing comfy to leave

"Guess i'm irresistibly comfortable huh?"

Immediately my eyes shot open recognizing that voice _'Oh fish!'_ not wanting to believe what my mind was telling me i immediately closed my eyes again and slowly opened them to look as if i just woke up and didn't notice a thing. I yawned and opened my eyes...which met blue ones...a blush instantly rose up on my cheeks

"Mornin' sleepy head. " He smirked "Slept good?" my eyebrow twitched and i immediately pushed myself away from him crossing my arms and glared at him

"S-shut up! i was sleeping...hmph, don't let me begin with the things _you're_ doing while asleep." i glared, his eyebrow began twitching and he glared back, i grinned _'Not so tough now huh~'_

"Geez was just kidding." he said rolling his eyes

"Oke we're here! When you go out of the bus don't go anywhere just stay where you are got it? When everyone is gathered we'll explain the things and you get to know who your roommate or roommates are, also your roommates and you will from a group and you'll be doing the activities and all together." _'Great…I bet you I'll be stuck with people I dislike…..heh, even bet Saaya will be in the same group as me…Aaaah Amu what are you thinking! Don't jinx yourself! You'll probably be teamed up with either people you like or don't know at all! Don't worry geez!'_ I quickly shook my head and stood up

'_Aah~finally some space~' _I stretched my legs, feels good~ really…not even thinking about _me_..I mean, I don't give a fish if they are flirting and touching with their feet and legs but really? Even over my legs? You know how awkward that feels? Not only that but also..it feels so…so…EW! I mean while they're rubbing each other's legs and feet they are rubbing mine to you know! Since I'm in the middle and the space in between the seats isn't much! I shuddered remembering the whole thing

"Ok. Now since everyone is gathered here let me begin." Everyone stopped with what they were doing and paid attention to the teach. _'Probably anxious to who their groupies are..just hope I got people I can at least _ live _with..'_ I mentally sighed

"Ok. First group. Mashiro Rima, Yuiki Yaya, Hinamori Amu," _'Thank goodness~'_ "And Yamabuki Saaya." The smile that was forming on my face immediately fell _'Why?' _I sighed _'Thought of it as much…' _"You will be sharing the first cabin. Oh and by the way, your group number is also your cabin number. Oke Second group is.."

Not bothering to listen who else got paired up with whoever I went over to the teach and got our key before walking towards our cabin. Both with a grumpy face too Yaya and Rima followed me along with a pissed Saaya. When we got to our cabin I unlocked the door and we all got in _'Hmm…not bad actually~looks pretty comfy too, at least that's a plus.' _Before I could dump my stuff on the bed I wanted to claim Saaya jumped on it

"Mine!" she exclaimed, my eyebrow twitched

"Oi, get off my bed." She just looked at me and raised her eyebrow

"Didn't you hear me dorky? I said _mine_, meaning I own this bed now~" Before I could say anything back though Rima dragged me away

"It's just a bed…let's just use the double bed." She stated in her usual expressionless tone

"Fine…" I sighed "Wait, what about Yaya?" then I felt something cling on my arm

"Yea! What about her~?" Yaya chimed in with a sad-as-if-abandoned-or-lost-puppy-dog look on her face, I sweatdropped

"There." Rima said pointing at the futon on the floor next to the double bed

"Mou~" Yaya pouted, I sighed

"It's fine I'll just sleep on the floor, you can use the double bed Yaya.." Her face lit up

"Really? You sure Amu-chii~?" she asked, I just rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out

"If you don't want to fine with me too~" she quickly shook her head and hugged me

"Thank you Amu-chii~!"

"Yea yea…u can let go now."

After letting me go Yaya and Rima began preparing their beds and unpacking their stuff. After doing mine too,I grabbed my clothes ,toothbrush and towel

"I'm gonna take a shower now kay? See you guys in a while." Heading towards the teacher's cabin I heard a rustling noise coming from the bushes _'Chill Amu..Probably a squirrel, bird, rat, mouse or any other animal…'_ Before I could even stretch out my hand to knock on the door a hand covered my mouth preventing me from screaming and dragged me into the forest after tying a piece of cloth on my head so I couldn't see. I struggled against his strong grip but it didn't help...obviously.. _'How do I know it's a he? Why doesn't it sound like I'm panicking? Easy~No doubt it's iku-chan~But don't worry i-ku-chan~I'll go along with your little game'_ After what seemed a millennium Ikuto finally put me down and pushed me against a tree, HARD! _'The fish? Oke I know you gotta make it believable but really there's a limit to how far you can go you know! And this? IT'S WAAAY OVER THE LIMIT MISSY!' _I wanted to shout and scold him but my voice was muffled by the cloth. Feeling a cold sharp thing go over arms slighty cutting my shirt I immediately became scared…there's no way Ikuto would something like this..and without knowing it tears began to escape my eyes, my breathing became uneven and my whole body began trembling. Ikuto then removed the cloth that blocked my sight –Well..if it's Ikuto, cause now? I'm seriously doubting it's him- Slowly opening my eyes I saw a shadowed figure leaning against a tree _'Night already? The fish! How long has this idiot been playing with me? AND NO PLEASE NO GREEN MINDS!'_ he shifted causing the moonlight to shine on his face allowing me to see him my eyes widen realizing it wasn't Ikuto, in fact I had no fishing idea who the heck he was. Unless Ikuto was dressed up in a bloody torn t-shirt, torn jeans and muddy shoes..and even went as far as getting a new hair-cut and dying it blonde..no way was this Ikuto. Not wanting to show my fear I mustered up all the courage I had and swallowed the big lump in my throat

"W-who are y-you?" oke…screw my courage I didn't even have any! Even if I did..my voice totally betrayed me. A grin appeared on his face and he chuckled..that's when I seriously felt like wetting my pants but that feeling soon left when he began laughing _'Eh?' _ When his laughing died down –well..he was still laughing..a bit- he slowly approached me causing me to back away

"Don't worry kid, I won't do anything was just kidding~" He smiled, and as to prove his point he untied me –Right, did I tell you he also tied me up? Well he did..- still not trusting him I backed away further causing him to laugh all over again _'Seriously, what the heck?' _ Hearing another chuckle I turned my head to the opposite direction

"Geez~relax Ichigo. We're just messing around." He smirked, my blood began boiling _'Even though I was 100% sure it was him he_ still _managed to scare me…the fish is wrong with him?__!__' _I mean even though it wasn't him he still was involved! Why didn't I realize it before?

"THE FISH IS WRONG WITH YOU? First, when I go babysitting Tsubasa and now _this_? Do you get something by scaring me?" really I was sooooo furious I could just leave him locked up in some deserted place with nothing at all without giving a fish!

"Eeeeh..looks like she's really pissed dude~"

"Nah, it's fine, she couldn't even harm a fly even I she wanted to." He said with his cocky smirk, fueling my anger more

"Oh really now~? You sure about that? I-ku-chan~?" now it's my turn to smirk, Ikuto's eyebrow twitched and his eyes just told me to try~ really, all the fear I had just a few seconds ago left and were replaced by enjoyment. His friend on the other hand could just explode into laughter any second

"Pffft…pfff…..! S-seriohohahahahaha! S-seriously dude! You gonna c-chicken out since s-some chick is threatening y-you? Pfffahahahahaha! I-I thought y-you were t-tougher than that! Ahahaha Duuuuude~!" '_So this is the sort of people Ikuto hangs out with huh…no wonder something's not right in his head…_' I mentally sweatdropped and turned to Ikuto.

"Pfft…Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! O-oh m-my g-g-od! Ikuto y-you should j-just s-see your face r-right n-now!" I just couldn't hold my laughter cause really, if you saw Ikuto's face you'd do the same! He looked so annoyed and embarrassed! Hell he was even blushing! I clutched my stomach since my sides began hurting and even though my laughing died down I still couldn't stop giggling

"Tch." _'Eh? Tch? That the best you can come up with?' _Clearly pissed off Ikuto just left, leaving me with weirdo over there

"Eeeeh..well that was interesting~I'm Takeshi Ren." He said stretching out his hand "Sorry about earlier by the way, Ikuto and me were just bored and he began telling me about that babysitting incident so I suggested to go around and scare you elementary kids."

"Riiight…what a nice way of having fun.." I muttered but shook his hand anyway "I'm Hi-"

"Hinamori Amu~Age: 12, attending Seiyo academy, is one of the best student's, height-"

"Yeaaaaa…don't need to go in _every_ detail." _'Stalker…'_

"Geez what's with that attitude? Said I'm sorry right~?" even though he said that i could still hear the tint of playfulness in his voice _'I thought more of a gangster-emo-rock loving-goth or pervy-egoistical-badboy-playboy type of guys when thinking of Ikuto's friends…not goofy freakish weirdo's…'_

"Right…anyway if you will excuse me I'm gonna take a shower." And without saying another word I wanted to leave but got stopped when he grabbed my arm, I sighed "Yes?"

"You know the way then?" _'Aw fish..'_

"No…" I said looking away, he just chuckled

"Come on then~"

After listening at him rant about random uninteresting things and topics I finally got out of that damned forest and immediately went to my cabin figuring Rima or Yaya probably knew where to take a shower and brush teeths.

Panting and sighing I came in the cabin only to find a white line across the room…I sweatdropped

"U-uhm…Hi? What's going on..?"

"This is my part of the room and that's your's dorky~" Saaya smiled

"Who asked you something?" I glared at her

"This is our part of the room and that's Yamabuki's…" Rima repeated

"Why?"

"Simple! Your dorky friends keep trespassing my part! I mean baby over there stepped on my hairdryer!"

"You actually thought you would be able to use it here?"

"Oh shutit blondie!" Rima just glared at her causing her to squeak

"Besides, _you_ spilled water on Amu's laptop."

"I see…so to prevent anything like that happening we got sides huh?...fine with me I guess…WAIT! WHO DID WHAT WITH WHO'S WHAT?"

"That was late.." Rima commented

"Eeh..i know right?" Rima glared at Saaya

"I wasn't talking to you." Saaya just blinked and turned back to painting her nails

"I wasn't talking to _you_ either shortie!"

I sighed…how can Yaya possibly sleep through this?.._'AAAAAAAAAH! I can't possibly go through this for a week!'_

**Aya: Meeehhh too lazy to finish this chap! So'll just cut it in parts and go on next week:P lol sozxD maybe 'll update another chap this week..Anywhoo's! hope u liked it~ please review n share(l) also read Matchmaker~~**


	9. Sorry

**Sorriess if you thought this was the next chap i just wanted to apologize for breaking my promise bout uploading 4 chaps today=/ so i figured it'd be better to at least tell you instead of just letting it and keeping you guys waiting for nothing. I _will _update dont worry=] just dont know when..probably next week i think i'll be able to, hope so. Thing is im sick..already 5 days, body temp was 46 degrees cel., body aching,headaches,heavy coughing,soar throat, weak n cant sleep=[ duin lil better now temp is 39 stil lil muscle pain,feeling weak,coughing n a soar throat n sleeping is better too, but yea stil feel like sht...lost 5kg in just 3 days! n am already too light for my age=X was 39-40 but now...yea u can do math so i dunneed to tell ya;P anyway yea thinner too sooo bottom line? I is too sick to update sorry peeps! so just a lil reward i guess for waitingxD the contestant is kukai, he'll be Ikuto's love rival~since yea no one answered the last time when i asked who should i pair amu with for the mean time=X anyway if u read till here thanks for your time and sorry for wasting itxD hope you guys enjoyed your new years eve! unlike me who had to stay in bed w/ a fever._.**


	10. Camping Pt 2

**Aya: Sorry for the late update!*bow* well here's the long awaited chapter! also since i missed a few times its a long one! was supposed to be longer but yeaxD just uploaded a part again..anyways enjoy~**

**xxXDarkNekoJokerXxx : Aaaw thank you! that made me smile=] really! well...all reviews doxD but yea that one especially^^**

**to xxxxx awsome 4 u: Now it'd spoil it if i told you wouldnt it?:P you'll just have to wait and see~In maybe 7 chaps more tho i think not sure(her makeover~?)xD depends on how long the chaps are=X and when are they gonna start dating? hahas sweetie this is romance/drama;P so i got alotta drama in the later chaps hun, so you can expect it in the last chapters~ there WILL be lotsa fluff though even tho theyre not dating~in fact in the next chap already;P..eeh told too much=X anyway lil spoiler then for you to keep reading and reviewing i hope=3 this fic is a amuto all the way tho! so dw~**

**Disclaimer: this is getting tiring...no i don't own SC**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" my eyes immediately shot open and i automatically shot up in a sitting position only to get a foot in my face, falling back into my bed I groaned _'the fish..?' _

"Ah! Sorry Amu-chii!" Yaya smiled jumping off the bed and bowed apologetically. I just groaned in response and rubbed my eyes still sleepy. _'How can she smile after kicking my face in the morning?'_

"Rise and shine Rima-chaaaan~" Yaya shouted removing Rima's blanket I sweatdropped _'Wrong move Yaya...' _ and just as I thought, golden eyes slowly opened and glared up at Yaya causing a sheepish smile to form on her face "Morning?" Rima's eyebrow just twitched and she got up annoyed and started making up her futon completely ignoring the wailing Yaya, I just giggled at the scene then I noticed something and blinked

"Uh, why is Rima on the floor?" Rima turned her glare to me

"Since _someone_ fell asleep on my bed…" _'huh?' _I tilted my head and rose my eyebrow causing Rima's to twitch more, then I blinked _'O-oohhh!'_

"O-oh! hehe…sorry." I said scratching the back of my head, she just rolled her eyes and Yaya giggled. I sighed and started changing. After doing so I arranged my bed and got my toothbrush and headed towards the bathrooms to freshen up. When I got back to bring my toothbrush and towel back, the cabin was empty, figuring they already left and probably already started breakfast I shrugged and headed towards the uuhm…eating cabin? _'What? Don't know how you call the big cabin-ish room where you eat so i call it eating cabin..' _

And yup, just as I thought, there they were with the rest of our group eating breakfast. After grabbing mine I sat in between Yaya and Rima and started eating, occasionally answering questions that where asked. After eating, one of the teachers came infront and blew on a wistle, I groaned clutching my ears _'Whistles…one of the things I don't like' _

"Ok listen up, I don't care if you haven't finished eating yet, or still got sore muscles from the 4 hour hike we did yesterday, or the other events from the previous days but for the last 3 days of camp you're going to have a survival weekend. And yes everyone is obliged to participate, like it or not. You will be going in groups so yes your own group. Each group will get a survival pack with one tent, four bottles of water meaning each person gets one bottle for the weekend, and 8 packages of dried soup which you will have to make yourself meaning making your own fire to heat up the water. Also 2 buns of brown bread, four flashlights, one knife, and a first aid book. So if anything happens look it up in the book and search for the natural supplies in the forest. That's all you'll be getting. For further instructions you will find a map with instructions on it on your cabin doors. So hurry up and get your survival packs because I have no idea if they're enough, if you don't have one then…your survival weekend will be a bit harder than those who do have one."

After the announcement almost everyone scooped the last bits of food in their mouths and rushed to their cabins –me being one of those students- not wanting to be package-less I dashed towards the cabin and grabbed the map reading it on the way to the teacher's cabin to retrieve our survival package. Seeing no one else I stopped for a bit to catch my breath and read the map _'hmm…not that difficult to read and figure the way…' _

_**This? This is the map of the forest grounds where you will be surviving, the moment you read this you are supposed to pack up your stuff (And your roommates too) and go to the campsite entrance to get your groups survival package. After doing so you will be assigned to one of the teachers who will bring you and your group together with 2 other groups to the forest where you'll be spending your weekend. Keep in mind that the same person will be picking you up so no changing! What else…well what's expected from you is that you get through the weekend on your own so like it basically says, to survive. You are allowed to eat whatever you think is edible but if something happens It's your own fault and responsibility unless its life-threatening. As for water, if your bottle is finished it's up to your group mates if they want to share and if not we advice you to boil your water first if you find any before you drink. Enjoy your weekend! **_

I mentally sighed…_'Troublesome…FISH THE PACKAGE!' _I ran to the campsite entrance and went to the teachers panting

"C-can…I..have..m-my package?" I asked out of breath, the teach then pouted

"Sorry we just gave out the last one, good luck on your survival weekend.." she smiled apologetically "Oh and you'll be riding with Enzo-sensei, we'll be leaving in 1 hour so you better start packing." My eyebrow twitched _'Course we'd end up without one…' _ I mentally sighed and headed back to the cabin.

I opened the door only to meet 3 pairs of eyes that expected _something.._seeing nothing Rima glared, I gulped

"H-hey…uhm so I just went to get our package and the teach said we'll be leaving with Enzo-sensei i-in uh" I lifted my wrist eye-level only to discover I didn't have a watch, I sweatdropped and turned to the wall "Ah! In exactly 45 minutes! So we better start packing!" I headed to my bed to start packing but a tug on my collar stopped me from doing so, I turned around with a sheepish smile _'Fish…saw this coming'_ I mentally prepared myself for Rima's scolding and outburst but got nothing, so I blinked and my mouth fell open seeing that it wasn't Rima who caught me

"Oi dorky quit the sneaky act, you went to get our package right?" my eyebrow twitched at the demanding tone she used _'_She _touched me…she_ touched_ me…she touched _me_..no matter how you say it, it just doesn't sound right!' _squirming out of her grasp I glared at her

"Oi tomato, don't ask stupid questions!" Her eyebrow twitched at the name I gave her

"TOMATO? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING TOMATO PINKY?" _'pinky?'_

"You." I got a mirror and held it infront of her face "See? You're as red as one~" I smiled, before she got get back at me though Rima cut her off

"I'm actually with her Amu, where _is_ our package?" sheepishly I turned to Rima

"I-I went to the e-entrance to get one…"

"So? Where is it?" she said raising her twitching eyebrow

"Y-you see..well…that I went to get one doesn't necessarily mean I got one..i-I mean yea I went to _get_ one but I don't _got_ one…"

"You do know your grammar is wrong…"

"Ehehe…what I mean is…well…they sorta kinda got a little run out and had a shortage of survival packages." I braced myself for her scolding and outburst

"Sorta-kinda-got-a-little-run-out and _had _a _shortage_?"

"U-uh…yea?" I smiled sheepishly unsure myself of what the fish I was saying and just stood there smiling like an idiot and scratching the back of my head

"I'll let you off for your other grammar errors..but you used the word _had_ which is passed tense…meaning they have new packages right? Or was that an error too?"

"Yeaaaaaaa…you see that's the problem, they don't, with sorta-kinda-got-a-little-run-out-and-had-a-shortage I was sorta implying we'll be spending the weekend without one…" I looked away in attempt to avoid Rima's death glare which I can tell you can compete with Ikuto's..which actually looks kinda cute…BUT ANYWAY!

"SO YOUR TELLING ME WERE GONNA BE GOING THROUGH THIS SURVIVAL CRAP WITHOUT ONE OF THOSE SURVIVAL PACKAGES?"

"DON'T JUST BUTT IN PEOPLES CONVERSATIONS! WHO ASKED YOU SOMETHING TOMATO?"

"T-TOMATO? UGH! SHUT IT STRAWBERRY!" _'S-strawberry?...STRAWBERRY?'_

"NOW YOU DID IT! ONLY **ONE** PERSON IS ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT AND EVEN _THEN_ I HATE IT!" I was sooooo ready to jump and squash that tomato but luckily for her someone caught my collar _'What's with people and my collar?'_ I turned and glared ready to snap at the person who stopped me from killing that red-haired fish but I shrieked and hid behind Yaya instead

"And _still_ I agree with Miss bimbo over there…HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?" Rima exploded, I sweatdropped_ 'Really…if looks could kill…'_

"See dorky? At least _I_ got someone on my side!" _'She didn't notice the insult?'_

"I never decided on siding with you bimbo.."

"Tch. Besides, if Rima would side with someone what made you think she'd choose _you_ over me?" I smirked

"And what makes you think I'd choose you?"

"E-eh? B-but I'm your friend! You'd choose _her _over me?" I said pointing at bimbo _'Like it~bimbo that is, fits~'_

"I didn't say that either, I don't befriend people who want to kill me."

I sweatdropped "Oh c'mon! That we don't have a survival package doesn't mean we'll die!" she just rose her eyebrow

"So your telling me we can survive a full three days without shelter, water, food and a first-aid kit? You did hear the weather forecast right?"

"E-ehehehe…well actually we never were gonna get a first-aid kit…" a vein popped out of her head _'Wrong move Amu…'_

"HEY DON'T JUST SHUT ME OUT!"

"If you also want a reason to why I wouldn't choose you either then ok, you're too stupid." Rima said nonchalantly, Saaya's eyebrow twitched

"O-oh yeah? Well you're no better on your own!"

"That I don't choose one of you doesn't mean I'm alone, I'd choose Yaya." She said turning to the said person who stopped packing candies and her eyes widen like a deer caught in the headlights

"I-it's not what it looks like! Yaya isn't gonna eat her candy! Yaya is just bringing them for emergencys!" she quickly explained. I sweatdropped, Saaya looked at Rima as if she grew a second head

"You're gonna side with _that_?"

"Better than a stupid foe or stupid friend," she shrugged _'STAB! S-stupid friend?...at least I'm still her friend' _"Besides, that'd make me the leader."

"Mou Rima-chan~ that's mean," I pouted "But wait a minute, why would you want to be the boss? I mean, than _you_ would be the one who should take care of us and gather the food and water and stuff…" _'And that's so not Rima'_

"Not really..being the leader gives me the right to give instructions, so basically I'll be telling you what to do." She nodded _'In other words…she's gonna boss us around and treat us like her personal slaves' _I mentally sweatdropped imagining the whole scene..Rima all dry in a shelter we built and the three of us searching for food in the cold chilly night while its pouring. I sighed

"Well whatever, we can't do anything about It now so let's just finish packing and go to Enzo-sensei already before we'll miss that too.." I said my cool 'n' spicy side automatically kicking in, then both Rima and Saaya turned to me and glared

"Still not done with you Hinamori." They said in unison, my head dropped

"I know…" I sniffed, Saaya just rolled her eyes

"Well I'm already done, so you 3 dorks have 28 minutes to finish packing, I'm going already." She stated flipping her hair and left _'Hmph…it's not like we want you to stay here any longer…'_

"Same here. See ya."

"E-eh? R-rimaaaaa~ I said I'm sorry right?" I said clinging onto her leg preventing her from leaving

"You didn't." she glared

"I-I didn't? O-oh..then now I did! Sorryyyyyy~" I looked at her with big teary kitty eyes filled with apologies which were just demanding her to forgive me _'Hehe, learned from the best~'_ I mentally smirked and nodded -The best - referring to Ikuto- she just sighed

"You're impossible…" I blinked

"Eh?"

"Nothing, never mind. Now hurry and finish packing cause I don't want to miss our ride." She said crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently, my face beamed

"Thank you Rima-chaaaaan~!" I said hugging her..which caused a vein to pop out, immediately letting go I finished packing and then Rima, Yaya and me headed towards the campsite entrance and hopped into the car and waited for Enzo-sensei.

**Normal POV – At the forest**

An irritated Saaya sat arms crossed in the car as more veins popped out of her head. The reason? The person she dislikes the most was currently sleeping and leaning on _her_ shoulder and yup, you could already guess who that was, Hinamori Amu. The car was a 7 sitter. With Saaya, Amu and Yaya - also the order how they sat so Amu was in the middle- in the middle and Rima and Enzo-sensei infront. In the back the two seats where taken and their baggage's where put there. Since the car wasn't big enough for 3 groups he only took Amu's group and their baggage.

"Oke we're here!" he stated and hopped out of the car and started unloading the car. Relieved Saaya immediately got out of the car causing Amu's head to fall on Saaya's seat, waking up the pink-haired girl. Groaning she slowly sat up and rubbed her head.

"Oi dorky! Wake up and get out! They are already giving a few last instructions and are about to leave us!" She said still annoyed about the fact that Amu used her arm as a pillow. Grumpy, Amu did as told and hit the back of Saaya's head after getting out of the car "What was that for?" Saaya screeched

"For waking me up with your awfully irritating voice.." Amu mumbled, Saaya's eyebrow began twitching

"JUST BE HAPPY I DIDN'T WAKE YOU UP EARLIER DORK-HEAD! CAUSE I SOOOO WAS PLANNING TO WITH YOUR UGLY ICKY HEAD ON MY SHOULDER!"

"MY HEAD ON YOUR SHOULDER? ASIF! EVEN IN MY SLEEP AIN'T I STUPID ENOUGH TO DO THAT!"

"OH YEAH? WELL GUESS WHAT? YOU DID!"

"D-" before Amu could snap back one of the teachers clasped her hand over Amu's mouth

"Ok cut it out you two, since you won't be coming to us I'll just come to you, like you already know you are supposed to go through this weekend in this forrest..that's all. Good luck! Especially since you don't have a survival pack…well at least you still got a map!" she said optimistically and smiled patting the two on their back…hard..causing Saaya to cough and rub her chest, she glared up at the teacher but she just ignored the fact that her student was glaring at her and just let it..After wishing them good luck one more time she left together with the rest of the teachers. The sky was slowly turning darker and a grey tint slowy colored the sky…a chilly breeze swept over the forest sending shivers up the spines of most of the students..everything was silent.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yaya cried and hid behind Rima who just stepped aside causing Yaya to hide behind Amu, Amu sweatdropped and awkwardly patted Yaya's head "AMU-CHIIII~! I-it's scary…" she sniffed, Amu just sighed

"I'm here ok? So no need to be scared." She said as if not scared herself but really? Amu could just faint any moment _'The fish they expect us kids and teens to survive in this kind of setting? What are they sadists?'_

"Boo."

"KYAAAA!" shrieking Amu jumped frightened

"So much fun~" Ikuto smirked, Glaring Amu hit the back of his head

"What's wrong with you?"

"Just bored…" he shrugged "So I thought why not scare my favorite little ichigo~?" he smirked seeing a blush appear on Amu's face

"S-shut up! I'm not here for your entertainment!" she said looking away in attempt to hide her blush, Ikuto just chuckled and blew on her neck causing the pink-haired girl to shriek again

"Either way I still get entertained~" Amu's eyebrow twitched and her blood boiled in anger, seeing the survival package under his arms a smirk appeared on her face and really..you could just see horns growing on her head.

"What are you planning?" Rima asked noticing the smirk on her face

"Getting our survival package~" she winked, Smiling she skipped after Ikuto and tapped him on the shoulder, raising an eyebrow Ikuto turned to her

"What?" she just looked at him smiling, causing his mouth to form a thin line and he looked at her skeptically , Amu just pouted "Well?"

"Iku-chan~" she chimed, the nickname caused his eyebrow to twitch

"What do you want kiddo?" he demanded, but Amu didn't budge and just continued looking all sweet and innocent

"Ne Iku-chan~?" His lip twitched hating the nickname she gave him

"Shoot." He glared, Amu just giggled annoying the blue-haired teen more

"Can I have your survival package~?" she asked smiling

"No." He smirked, Amu pouted but it soon turned into a devilish smirk causing Ikuto's to disappear

"You owe me remember~? From that little prank you pulled when i had to babysit Tsuabasa~?" she smiled, Ikuto pouted and looked at her with big kitty eyes causing her to blush and Ikuto to mentally smirk

"B-but Amu-_chan_~" Amu's blush darkened at the suffix but fought to keep it down

"Give." She demanded

"You sure you want it? I already drank from the bottles you know~ _surprisingly_ they all just gave their bottles to me." He smirked, knowing Amu wouldn't want to drink from the same bottle he smirked triumphantly

"N-never mind!" she blushed dashing back to her own group. Shaking her head to try and get rid of her blush she turned to Rima with a sheepish smile which was met by a look that basically read : **Stupid.** Amu sweatdropped and hung her head "Didn't really go as planned…" she mumbled in defeat, Rima just rolled her eyes and began walking into the forest. Blinking Amu followed suit "You're not angry?"

"I never expected you to succeed so no hopes got crushed, so no disappointment since I pretty much already knew you'd fail." She shrugged.

"Somehow…that doesn't make me feel any better.." Amu mumbled sighing

"O-OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GOING AND LEAVING ME BEHIND WITH THIS KID?" Saaya shouted running after the two with Yaya following. After catching up on them the four of them wandered around in the forest

**After a while**

Finding an open spot next to a river Amu dropped her stuff and turned to the rest

"Oke…let's stay the night here, Yaya, go with Saaya and get some wood, I'll start making some kind of shelter…" Amu ordered

"What about blondie over there?" Saaya glared

"Even if I give her something to do she won't so get moving and shut your mouth!" Saaya just 'hmph-ed' and stomped into the woods with Yaya following behind her. Sighing Amu turned to Rima who raised an eyebrow in return

"What?"

"Well, I'm gonna search for some stuff to use to make a shelter…you'll be fine on your own right?" Rima stayed quiet for a while then stood up

"I'm coming with ya." Amu giggled causing Rima to glare at her "Shut up. Unlike you I don't want to get eaten by some bear…besides same might happen to you and it's better to move around with someone instead of going off on your own." Tears formed in Amu's eyes and she glomped her friend

"Y-you care about me!" pushing Amu off her Rima sighed annoyed and just ignored Amu

After a while all four of them returned to their spot.

"So what do we got?" Amu asked

"Yaya and me got some sticks and branches..basically what you asked us dorky so no need in asking stuff you already know." Amu's eyebrow twitched but just ignore Saaya

"Oke well, Rima and me got a few small trees and big leaves and liana-like thingys to use as string so I guess since I'm the only one who watched survival stuff I'm gonna make our shelter…Rima you make a fire and Saaya and Yaya…uuhm..search something edible." Not saying anything they just did as told making a smile appear on Amu's face glad no one said anything or made trouble and just did as told. Starting making their shelter Amu rummaged through her bag in search of her tool-man she got. Finding it she got out the knife and started carving the trees. After a while Amu got a bed like thingy done. She got four pieces of the tree's trunk and cut a v on top of it when she stuck it in the ground vertically so she could fit the horizontal wooden futon as she would like to call it ontop of it after tying them all together with the liana like thing she found. She sighed tired…but went on wanting to at least get a little sleep.

"There finished!" she exclaimed wiping a sweat drop off her head, she smiled at herself in satisfaction. "Ne Rima what do you think~?" Rima just looked up from her manga and her eyes widen in surprise, but when she was about to open her mouth and comment Saaya cut her off

"Oh my god dorky! Oke I must admit, great job on our shelter! Looks like there's actually things your good at~" she smiled "Just too bad those are useless things.." Amu sweatdropped but just let it

"Uh thanks..i guess…Rima~?"

"Yea looks good, I do prefer a bed and normal room though…" Amu's eyebrow twitched

"Yea but I don't think they have hotels or even a bed in a place like this,"

"I'm not stupid."

Amu just sighed "Anyway…Yaya, Saaya what are we eating?" she asked turning to the two

"U-uhm…yea about thaaaaaaaat…" Saaya said sheepishly scratching the back of her head while Yaya just smiled apologetically, Amu's eyebrow twitched seeing their reaction

"Well?"

"Myeaaa…couldn't really find anything and when we did neither of us were sure if it was edible and not poisonous or something hehe…"

"You serious?" Amu sighed

"Hmph! Well better starve then take the risk of getting poisoned and dying in the middle of nowhere where no one will be able to find our dead infected bodies! Meaning no burial! Meaning no one will know! Meaning no one will miss _me_!"

Amu sweatdropped "That's so farfetched…" Saaya just raised her eyebrow while Yaya giggled "Anyway…So no dinner tonight…" she sighed

"Sorry Amu-chii." Yaya pouted

"Well..nothing to do I guess…I'm not tired though so what are we going to do?" Amu asked as she sat inside the shelter she made, the other girls following while Saaya lay down

"Don't know…" Rima replied not looking away from her manga, Amu sweatdropped_ 'Even if someone had an idea I doubt you'd participate..' _she thought to herself, Then Saaya shot up and raised her hand smiling

"I know! Well we _are_ camping right?"

"Sorta?" Amu replied raising her eyebrow

"We are. Soooo~like any typical camping trip, why don't we all tell scary stories? I mean it should get us tired and well..do we have something better to do?"

"Not bad actually~ Who's in?"

"Meeeee~!" Yaya exclaimed rasing her hand excitedly

"Oke that's three, Rima?" Said girl looked up from her manga, stared at the three for a while before sighing

"Sure.."

"Me first! me first!" Yaya shouted

"Fine, but no need to shout geez.." Saaya mumbled rubbing her ear…Since well..Yaya was right next to her "Uuhm…what are you doing?" she asked as Yaya went over to her bag and rummaged through it

"This!" she said pulling out a flashlight "You said typical right? Well it's not complete without a flashlight!"

"Right!" Saaya agreed smiling "And to make it better I brought my blanket with me! Wait a sec I'll go get it." When she got it they all sat under the blankets -with Rima looking as bored as usual-, Then Yaya turned on the flashlight and shone it under her chin upwards, and so Yaya began telling her story in a scary tone -at least that was what she was trying to sound like-

"There was a little girl named uuuhm…uuh.."

"Just give her a random name!" Saaya whispered

"Named Amy!" Yaya quickly decided, she then continued with her scary voice "Now Amy always wanted a dog, but her parent's never allowed her. When she turned 7 though, her parents decided on getting her a dog for her birthday since they went out often or had to work extra shifts till late at night, so for her protection they decided to get her one and also because Amy believed that monsters existed and lived either in her closet or under her bed, despite the many times her parents tried to convince her otherwise Amy was always afraid to sleep alone. So finding it a bit annoying now that Amy went to their bedroom and slept with them almost every night they gave in and bought her one. Amy was so happy when she got her and called her Missy. One night Amy's parents left a note on the fridge saying: Amy dear, mommy and daddy have to overwork again sorry. We'll be home round 7 tomorrow morning, sleep well sweetie. Used to that Amy just shrugged it off and went to up and got ready for bed. Missy always did her job which was to guard Amy. She always slept next to Amy's bed. Before Amy slept she wished Missy a good night sleep but when she wanted to pet her dog she didn't feel anything next to her bed. But when she felt under her bed she felt something fluffy and smiled. Why sleep under the bed? She thought, silly Missy~no need to be afraid of the lightning and storm! She giggled, Every time though Amy woke up hearing a screeching creaking growling noise, feeling a little scared she petted Missy and felt safer. Amy woke up about 5 times for the same thing and each time she petted Missy and felt better and fell back asleep. The 6th time though Amy woke up hearing a sad howl…thinking it might be Missy she reached under her bed and sighed relieved Missy was still under her bed. Smiling and wishing Her dog a good night she fell asleep again and didn't wake up anymore. The next morning when Amy's parents came home an ear piercing scream filled the house. There on the kitchen floor lay Missy in a pool of her blood. Worried Amy's parents rushed upstairs only to find their daughters headless body on the bed and her head on the floor where Missy used to sleep…turns out, Missy wasn't the fluffy thing Amy felt when she woke up hearing those noises. Moral? Don't believe your parents when they reassure you there are no monsters under your bed. In fact? Even when they tell you they don't even _exist_..cause really? They do~" Yaya finished her story with a grin, the other three just stared at her..

"Oke…Not a story you'd expect from Yaya…" Amu commented _'The fish? Why did I agree on this? Now I'm gonna have nightmares…' _Amu quickly shook her head to remove her thoughts "A-anyway! Who's next?"

"Mou~at least tell me how I did~" Yaya pouted

"I must admit Yuiki~you did good~" Saaya complimented giving the pig-tailed girl a thumbs up earning her a smile

"Not bad." Rima said

"Oke oke now Saaya's turn~!" Yaya suggested

"E-eh? Me?"

"Yea why not? I mean Saaya was the one who suggested this~" Yaya persuaded

"Sorry but really I suck at this kinda stuff," She refused scratching the back of her head with a sheepish smile, Yaya pouted

"Then Amu-chii~!" Yaya said handing her the flashlight

"E-eh? Me? Uuhm…oke.." Amu said unsure and turned off the flashlight. Amu flickered the light on and off for effect and in attempt to scare the three girls a little, satisfied with a little whimpering from Yaya and a semi-scared look from Saaya Amu fully turned on the flashlight and grinned "Mommy mommy! A 7 year old girl shouted tugging on her mother's sleeve trying to get her attention as they were walking through the shopping mall. Sighing and tired of her Daughter's whining her mother finally stopped and turned to her daughter and said, Karen dear how many times do I have to say no? Karen's friends all had a doll so of course Karen also wanted one since now she was the only one in school who didn't have one, since then Karen always nagged her parents to get her one. Karen though just smiled innocently at her mom and answered, Till you say yes! Karen's mom giggled at her answer and ruffled her hair. Maybe on your birthday oke? She smiled, Karen's face lit up and she jumped hugging her mother, thank you thank you thank you! She exclaimed happily. The night before Karen's birthday finally came, and at the moment Karen was helping her mom set the table for dinner. After dinner her mom asked her to put the garbage out, without any complaints Karen did as told and skipped outside. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! A squeal was heard not even 5 minutes after Karen put out the garbage, Karen's mom looked confused and slightly worried at her husband and when they were about to rush outside there came Karen running inside slamming the door behind her and glomped her mom, THANK YOU MOMMY! Karen exclaimed overjoyed, noticing a doll in her arms Karen's mom figured why her daughter was so happy, How did you get that sweetie? She asked reffering to the bloodstained dirty doll in her daughters arms..Karen blinked, Don't play silly! I know you bought it for me for my birthday! You promised me in the mall remember? Her mom though never bought her one and was about to protest when her husband cut her off, Caught~well glad you like it princess! Karen's dad smiled kissing the forehead of his daughter, Karen giggled but then pouted, Though it would have been better if you hid it somewhere else~ Look! She said showing her doll, Now it's all icky and dirty! She even has a sad frown on her face! Why don't you go upstairs and clean it then hm? You gotta sleep soon anyway. Her mom suggested, Karen smiled and kissed her parents a good night before skipping happily upstairs. When the water was heard running Karen's mom turned and glared at her husband demanding an explanation to which he answered, I didn't buy it! He defended himself So she just found one of the most expensive dolls in the trash? I don't mind you getting her one but really—I didn't! Karen's mom sighed in defeat Ok..it's just that..well it's all bloody and they made a mistake with the smile…Oh c'mon hunny! Look at it on the sunny side, we don't need to spend any money anymore on getting her one! He smiled, She just giggled though and rolled her eyes. The next morning Karen woke up with a smile on her face, Good morning Anna! She greeted her doll, Aw! Are you looking all nice and pretty for my birthday? She asked the doll, but of course didn't get any response back. Hearing a knock on her door Karen turned to the door curious, her face beamed but then fell, Why are you here Watanabe-san? Mommy and Daddy have to work again huh? She asked sadly, Watanabe looked apologetically at the little girl and answered, Sorry dear, they just called me this morning and asked if I could look after you today, they said they would be home before dinner though! She smiled, Used to the routin Karen shrugged, It's always like this she said, Aw well at least I got Anna! She smiled. After breakfast the two went out and went to all the places Karen wanted to go, they ate at Karen's favorite restaurant and did other things she liked! Also, Karen involved her doll in everything she did! When in the playground she slid down the slide with Anna in her arms, on the swing Anna was on her lap not a single thing was done without Anna with her. When they arrived home it was 4pm. Watanabe already left but locked the door just in case. While waiting for her parents Karen decided to do some homework to kill time so she got her books and sat in the living room with Anna right next to her. While Karen was doing her homework she heard a voice, Anna is going to the sta-irs, sta-irs~ Anna is almost by the sta-irs sta-irs~ the voice said in a sing-song tone, Karen looked down at her side but Anna wasn't there. So she got up and looked by the stairs and yup there Anna was on the ground infront of the stairs, Karen picked up her doll and tapped her dog on his nose and said in a scolding tone, I told you not to play with Anna! Karen returned to the living room and continued her homework. 15 minutes later though she heard the voice again, Anna is on the first step first step~ Anna is on the second step second step~Anna is on the first step, second step~ And again Karen got up and found Anna on the second step of the stairs, again she blamed her pet and got back doing her homework. And again 15 minutes later she heard the same voice again, Anna is on the first step, second step~Anna is on the third step, fourth step~ Anna is on the fifth step, sixth step~ Anna is almost upsta-irs~! Annoyed Karen got up again and went up the stairs hearing a creaking noise, up she found the door to her room open and she went inside. It was now 6pm and the front door was unlocked and Karen's parents entered, Karen sweetie we're home~! Her mom said, but got no response. She went to the living room and found Karen's homework on the table and their pet dog sleeping on the couch, A little worried now she slowly went up the stairs…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the moment Amu screamed Yaya and Saaya automatically jumped shrieking causing Rima to glare at them, for more effect Amu began flickering the light again and made a whimpering sound "An ear piercing scream filled the air as she found her daughters lifeless body on the floor of her room…Not so far from Karen's body was her drawer, leaning on it was Anna...covered in blood like when Karen first found her, only difference was…on her face was a smile…" Amu ended her story with a creepy smile on face "Well~?"

"Well first, if I'm getting nightmares you're at fault dorky, See, I _hate_ dolls…last time I watched this horror serie with some friends about dolls…didn't sleep 2 days straight." Saaya said shivering as she remembered her dreams, Amu sweatdropped

"Oh c'mon you're overexaggerating..it wasn't that scary and besides..if you ask me how I brought it was kind of a fail…"

"Right with ya. If you brought it over good it would've been a good one." Rima commented

"Mou Rima~" Amu pouted

"Y-yaya thought it was scary.." Yaya said hugging her knees "Aw well! Rima-chii's turn!" she said her mood completely changing

* * *

**Well~? like it? sucked? craving for more? Please review! might make me update faster ;D btw was planning on updating Matchmaker sunday but didn't have time to=/ and was supposed to update this chappy yesterday...anyway at least i updated right? and i did say wasn't sure when i would since i was sick~but yea will be updating regularly again starting next week! and matchmaker? if i dont update sunday ill update it tuesday! but love me'll stay updated monday=] well...not sure too but i _will_ update weekly dw! and if i missed then i got a good understandable reason which i will tell ifever^^ anyways hope u lliked the chapter! lol those two stories where just the ones my friend told me when we went campingxD hmm...if u ask me how i said it and all kinda suck-ish no? or maybe u think its not scary at all or anything but think about itxD if it was actually real it'd be scary as hell o0 just finished watching A nightmare on elm street(2010)xD lil scary but fun;D meehh niways yea hoped u enjoyed reading~ Please Share & Review! i mean i got already 100 hits in only 2 days for one chap so if everyone would review, at least say if u liked it or not then that'd be a lot! hahas id be soooo happy if'd you'd take the time and review(l) but yea up to u~ Oooh p.s~ next chappy 'The new transfer student' will come~well not next chappy but well said next since next one is supposed to be this chap but yea like i said 'll upload it in parts^^ so the new student will come the 23st=] (maybe sooner if i get alotta reviews~ oh if u havent read mathmaker~!)**


	11. Camping Pt 3

**Here's the last part of 'Camping'~ enjoy=] Sorry for the lateness by the way yesterday had work and monday just couldn't find the time hehe^^;; lol watched two films monday and yea still had to catch up with my hw, watched A nightmare on elm street and case 39 8Dloved elm street lol~fav genre = horror~if you too and havnt watched it yet(A nightmare on elm street) i recommend it! well you know what they say:P better late then never=] well...not sure in english but thats a saying in dutchxD **

**xxXDarkNekojokerXxx: hahas was it scary? then rima's is better;) the sweet act is just temporary:P Saaya'll be back to her bitchy self after the camping tripxDand Saaya isnt really that mean n all right? just teasing a lil since she's a lil jealous of Amu right, she also showed her sweet side~in the anime i mean**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. simple and short, easy~**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sighing Rima grabbed the flashlight from Amu

"A boy and his girlfriend went out in a remote area of the town to have some 'alone time.' Later on, the girlfriend said that she was tired and wanted to go home. He said "okay" and went out of the car. Then she turned on the radio and heard that this madman was on the loose after breaking free from the local insane asylum. He said "don't get out of the car and lock the doors. I'll be right back." So she waited for him. And waited and waited. She tried to take a nap but couldn't because she was worrying where her boyfriend could be. She heard this tapping sound from the window next to her. She looked, hoping to see her boyfriend's face and let him in. Instead it was this man's face that was dirty and scarred from cuts. His eyes were bloodshot and rolling in his head, laughing. She screamed when she saw her boyfriend's severed head in his hand and a knife in the other. She turned away and heard it was quiet. Thinking he had gone away she looked again. Only this time...He held the car keys in the other hand instead of the knife…" The moment Rima fished the last sentence lighting flashed and thunder roared, the moment the lighting flashed a shadow flashed behind her, a shadow of a guy with a knife and head in his hands, Amu, Yaya and Saaya screamed hugging each other, blinking and curious Rima turned around shining the light on the wall-ish thing made from leaves Amu made and immediately dropped it seeing the same thing. Then they heard laughter. Swallowing the lump her throat Amu slowly lifted the blanket and took a peek outside only to meet a face covered with long dark hair which had a creepy grin carved into its face

"Boo."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" screaming Amu backed away only to bump into the other three scared girls, the guy chuckled and fixed his hair, all of their eyes widen when they saw who it was "N-NAGI ? !" said guy just stuck out his tongue

"Sorry~"

"Naghiko you son of a fish! You fishing scared me! geez, what's with you guys...liking to scare me.." Amu pouted glaring at the long-haired male

"Like Tsukiyomi-san says, you're reaction _is_ amusing~"

"Nade-chan! seriously...i don't get why scaring me is fun~" Amu pouted startled when Nadeshiko popped op behind a nearby tree, the twins just smiled innocently

"Oi, if you're done playing you can leave." Rima commented glaring at Nagihiko, he though just pouted making a pink tint appear on her cheeks even though it was barely noticeable "I'm serious."

"Aw c'mon! Was just a joke~ Really, we we're just taking a midnight stroll and didn't know you were here! We just heard you talking by coincidence and thought it might be fun scaring you a little," Nadeshiko explained pouting, Amu sighed

"Fine your forgiven...i guess, but yea like Rima said you should probably go back, i mean we're done and i'm gonna sleep." she said falling backand wrapped herself in the blanket

"Fineee we're going already, night~" When the twins left Rima and Saaya turned to sleep to but sweatdropped upon seeing Yaya keeping her eyes open with her hands while swaying back and forth muttering who knows what to herself

"Uh..Yaya?" Saaya asked raising her eyebrow, said girl turned her

"H-hm?"

"Not gonna sleep? It's quite late y'know."

"Don't want to."

"Why..?"

"Y-yaya listened to too many s-scary stories and is too scared to sleep c-cause Yaya will get nightm-mares," Saaya sweatdropped _'Her story was quite scary too...' _she sighed and shrugged

"Whatever then, night."

In the end though Yaya _did_ fall asleep and so did the others.

**Next day - Amu's POV**

"Mmm...five more minutes mom..."

"Oi Dork, wake up or i'll pour a bucket of water on you!" an awfully annoying voice shouted right next to my ear, my eye opened twitching and i glared up at her, she just raised an eyebrow "You slept through that too?" _'huh?'_

"Huh?" Saaya's eyebrow began twitching, i turned to Rima who just sighed

"Apparently the forest we're in has dangerous wild animals..soo we gotta go back and the survival weekend is canceled..luckily."

"W-wild animals ? !" _'The fish! who the heck thought it'd be funny letting kids spend three nights in a dark creepy forest with wild animals on the loose? !'_

"Yea, so get your butt outta there and start moving cause i don't want to stay in this place any longer!" _'Seriously...bimbo is really getting on my nerves'_ I rolled my eyes but did as told and quickly packed my stuff and caught up with the others

"Mou~At least wait for me!" _'From Saaya i'd expect it...from Rima..hmm more or less..but from Yaya? No!' _

_..._

I mentally sweatdropped _'So everyones just gonna ignore me huh? tch. fine.'_

**6 hours later**

I flipped the map upside down...then back...then turned it...then back...then sideways...and back...lifted it up high looking through it...

"Aaaaah! I don't get it! going here i had no problem reading this map but now i can't figure a thing out! asif it's a complete different one!" Frustrated and annoyed i continued walking..

"So we're lost?" Rima asked,and really..you could hear the irrtation in her voice, i turned to her with a sheepish smile

"E-ehehe...well..._lost_ is a little too big don't you think? If you say it like 'We're not completely sure where we are and where we're heading.' then it doesn't sound _that_ bad.." Her eyebrow twitched and she glared at me, i sweatdropped _'Fish..'_

"Mou~Amu-chii, Rima-chii~Stop bickering! Yaya is thirsty and hungry~" and right on cue there growled her stomach

"Yea..If someone could actually read a map then we wouldn't be lost and would be eating and drinking to our hearts content right now!"

"Oh shut up! I'd like to see you _trying_ bimbo." I glared, she just blinked and glared back

"At least i'd do better than you,"

"You wish,"

"I-its true! cause _i'm_ the one who messed up that map and i can still remember a little from the original!" she shouted red from anger.._'WAIT WHAT? !'_

"You what?" i smiled, then she realized her mistake and scratched the back of her head smiling sheepishly at me

"I-i was already planning this from the beginning! W-with the other girls...to mess up your groups map on your way back..hehe..wait a minute that's a good thing! hah~what are you going to do now dorky your lost~Good i didn't forget about it~" She grinned _'really..i give her waaay to much credit as a dumb person..'_

"You _did_ forget though that you're in _my_ group, basically your lost too...Tch. your fault too..." that's when the grin disappeared and a sweatdrop fell

"O-oh right...hehe..i am huh?" my eyebrow just twitched _'FISHING IDIOT!'_

"Maaaaahhh! Amu-chii! that you stopped bickering with Rima, i did it not so you could start with Saaya~!" Yaya whined glaring at me

"She's right lets just get outta here..it's getting dark." Rima sighed

"Y-yea! forgive and forget!" Saaya agreed still with a stupid sheepish smile on that ugly face..i just rolled my eyes

"Fine." _'For Yaya and Rima's sake then...'_

**Normal POV - Almost 2 hours later**

"Why'd you throw the map away? !" Saaya asked fot the fourth time, Amu sighed irritated

"Which part of **NO USE** don't you get? !"

"Hmph! At least we'd have some idea where we could be.." Amu's eyebrow twitched _'Why did i have to be stuck with her..?'_

Rima and Yaya on the other hand were too tired, hungry and thirsty to give a damn and just ignored the two girls...After a while Amu stopped and practically collapsed on the ground

"Neee~why don't we take a break~? We've been walking in circles for who knows how long.." agreeing the others did the same

"Finally something good came out of your mouth." Too tired Amu just ignored Saaya's comment and shrugged it off

After resting for a good 15 minutes they decided it would be better to just continue non-stop till they got out of the forest else they'd just be longer in the forest. Still tired though Amu walked behind the other three girls, Then she grinned

"You know, It's just like a movie~Kids lost in a dark forest full of danger, in the darkness of the night..anything could happen anytime...just hope we won't come across any dangerous animals~"

"Mou Amu-chii stop it!" softly giggling to herself Amu smirked and made a heavy breathing sound and growled in a low voice

"KYAAAA!" Startled and frightened Saaya, Rima and Yaya dashed away and ran as fast as they could, Amu though just stood there and laughed _'Idiots~'_

"In moments like this something bad usually happens to the person left behind~"

...

_'Oh fish' _"H-hey! wait up!" While she ran in search for the others though Amu stumbled and fell downhill spraining her foot. "Fiiiiiish...that hurt.." The pink-haired girl tried to stand up but immediately fell back down and hissed in pain _'Just my luck..'_ And just when she thought it couldn't get any worse it started pouring..._'Great..Of course it can get worse..' _Amu wanted to stand up and get the hell out of there already but due to her foot she couldn't move. Cold, soaked and scared Amu hugged her knees and leaned against the tree trunk behind her and sighed closing her eyes.

**Ikuto's POV**

Seriously...why did i even volunteer to stay behind for Amu and her group...Where the fuck are they? ! It's almost 9 for God's sake! Just then Saaya, Rima and Yaya came running out of the woods, well Rima wasn't screaming but you could just read her face showing she was scared even the slightest bit, i sweatdropped

"Oi, the hell took you so long?" The moment Yaya spotted she her eyes swelled with tears and she ran to me hugging me _'The hell!'_

"I-IKUTO-SENPAAAAII~!" i just sighed and got her off me "Yaya wants to go home!" she sniffed

"Ikuto-kuuun~! Me too~" Saaya whined clinging onto my arm _'Hate clingy girls...' _Then i noticed something _'Wait a sec...'_

"Where the hell is Amu?"

* * *

Where the hell could she be? ! I didn't plan on spending my saturday night searching for her while it's pouring! _'Tch. Girl better be thankful..' _Just when i seriously thought about going back i saw a small blur of pink leaning on a tree. When i got behind her she sighed and closed her eyes _'She planning on sleeping in this shitty weather?'_

"Oi, if i were you i wouldn't be sleeping out here.." Her eyes shot open and she turned around startled, her eyes widen

"I-ikuto? !" it could be rain but i swear i saw a tear running down her cheek! She immediately stood up and hugged me, making my eyes widen from shock _'Amu hugging me?..thats new..' _Asif reading my thoughts she glared up at me blushing

"Don't get used to it..." she rested her head against my chest and began sobbing "I-i w-was so s-scared...A-and my foot h-hurts like h-hell..." _'Her foot?' _I immediately removed her from me noticing her holding her right leg up and began examining it. I frowned, it was swollen bad and had some bruises since she took off her shoes and decided to walk barefooted _'Idiot..' _I sighed and knelt infront of her my back facing her, confused by my actions she raised her eyebrow, i just rolled my eyes

"Hop on." Her face immedaitely flushed and she looked away

"N-no way!" _'Damn kid why are you being so stubborn?' _I sighed and got up

"Fine. I'm outta here.." Amu's eyes widen but i just continued my play and turned around asif about to leave, and just when i was about to take a step two arms circled around my chest clutching my shirt tightly while a body was pressed against my back and even though it rained i could feel the back of my shirt getting wet [A/N rain = cold, tears = well..not exactly warm but yeaxD] when i turned around Amu looked up at me with a sad look in her eyes

"D-don't leave m-me...P-please I-iku-chan?" _'She seriously thought i was gonna leave her?'_ Due to the coldness she was shivering uncontrollably causing her to stutter, I avoided eye contact cause seriously, looking like _that -Soaked making her hair and clothes stick to her face and undeveloped body, innocent, vulnerable and yea..-_ she actually looked so damn cute..._'The rain actually did good things..' _Don't expect me to ever say that out loud cause i won't. "I-ikuto?" Getting back to reality i quickly schook my head trying to get a picture out of my head..a picture of a very different Amu _'Wait, the hell am i thinking? !' _I just knelt again and getting the hint she climbed on my back leaning her head against my shoulder.

_"_Troublesome kid.._" _I mumbled_, _Amu pouted

"Mou~You can't stay angry forever right?" I just rolled my eyes, Amu just giggled softly in response and hugged me _'Seriously..what's with her? being all sweet and sugary...' _"Sorry for causing you trouble and letting you get out here in the rain just for me..." She whispered...and soon enough she dozed off.

"Stupid. That's not why i'm angry...you always go off doing the most stupidest things to worry me."

Soon enough cause of my awesome memory and sense of direction we finally made it back. Rima, Yaya and Saaya though were gone and so was the teacher who stayed behind with us, so figured Misa-Sensei brought them back...I sighed as i gently put Amu down and picked her up again but then carried her princess style instead of piggy back. She inhaled and snuggled closer, I smiled

"Tch. Making me jealous like that.." [A/N Amu's sleeping oh-so comfortable and yea since its quite late ofc Ikuto's tired too but he has to stay awake obviously:P]

Finally after waiting for who knows how long Misa-sensei came back and motioned for us to get in, with Amu still sleeping i just carried her inside the car but since she didn't let go of my shirt i softly shook her

"Aw~Don't be mean Ikuto just let her sleep on your lap~" Misa-sensai winked, My eyebrow twitched but i just ignored her and tried to wake Amu up again, she groaned and loosened her grip

"Mhmm...Just a little longer..." she mumbled, giving up i sighed and let her be. Misa-sensei giggled giving me a thumbs up, i just rolled my eyes and looked outside

**Normal POV**

It didn't take too long for Ikuto to fall asleep. While waiting for the trafic light Misa looked in her mirror giggled, Amu sat all curled up in Ikuto's lap while leaning in the crook of his neck still clutching his shirt while Ikuto held her close his arms around her petite figure, his head resting on hers as they were sleeping. Misa smiled at her self

"Even though Amu's not the prettiest girl around and a bit younger then him they actually would make a cute lovely couple~"

* * *

**Hope u liked it! Yay finally some amuto fluff ;D even though it was just a little...better than nothing right?XP Eeeh..and what could Amu be feeling? Is she really falling for Ikuto? And what about Ikuto? And next week the new transfer student will come;O WHO IS 'THE STUDENT' ? ! who do you think she is? ;) Thanks for reading pls review! **


	12. The transfer student finally comes

**Here's the next chappy! sorry i'm late but was busy and had to work extra-3- so yea^^; anyways hope u like it!**

**Disclaimer: No, don't own. Really...are these things a MUST?**

* * *

**Normal POV**

A bored blue-haired teenager sighed after getting bored with throwing small props at his classmates _'Why the hell did I even bother to come early?' _Groaning he slumped in his seat an stared uninterested at the billboard. _'Where the hell is the teacher?'_ And right on cue the teacher came inside

"Sorry I'm late! Had some car problems hehe." The teacher apologized scratching the back of his head "Anyway! I'm only 25 minutes late so it's oke~" _'What the fuck!_ only _25? Tch. At least only 20 minutes left till I'm outta this hell."_ "Oh right! Almost forgot!" _'Seriously…what kind of a teacher do we have?' _"Before we start class, I want to introduce you to someone! Kotone come in~" The teacher smiled kindly motioning for the said girl to come in, so she did and stood in front of the room and bowed down. Ikuto's boredom left him the moment Kotone stepped in.

[A/N her surname wasn't mentioned so I just gave her a random one.]

"Hey everyone, My name is Akihiro Kotone," she smiled. A smirk soon appeared on Ikuto's face _'Hello to you too sexy~ Name's Tsukiyomi Ikuto, get called 'KYAA IKUTO-SAMA!' a lot though'_ "I'm 15 years young, love to play the violin, hang out and also like nature a lot~" _'I'm also 15, also love to play the violin and I like _you_ a lot~' _"Please take care of me." _'Oh don't worry, I will~'_

"Kotone-chan is a transfer student from Meikiyuu high but due to her parents work she trasfered here since it was the closest one and her grandfather is the principle of the school." '_Interesting~Meikiyuu high huh? Beauty & brains~ Wait, principle? Fuck.'_ "Kotone-chan, your seat is infront of Tsukiyomi-san, Ikuto raise your hand." Said boy just smirked

"Why? Isn't it obvious a perfect name like that can only belong to a perfect someone? That without question being me." He said with his usual cocky attitude and smirk, The teacher sighed while Kotone raised her eyebrow _'Hmm that kind huh? Well it takes two to dance the salsa hun~'_

"Ok!" Kotone smiled _'Principle my ass~ Just makes it more fun and exciting~' _Ikuto thought while she strode over to him, but just as he was about to pull out the seat for her she walked past him shocking the blue-haired male.

"Oi sexy, Didn't you hear the teacher just now? Your seat is here." He said pointing at the empty seat infront of him, A blush instantly rose up Kotone's cheeks hearing his nickname for her_'S-sexy?' _shaking her head Kotone just turned to him, smiling innocently and tilted her head slightly

"Hm? I did~ But I'm new here so I don't know who is who, According to you though my seat is here," she smiled sitting in the empty seat next to her "You said such a perfect name can only belong to a perfect someone~If you ask me, I think _he_ is." She smirked stroking the cheek of the guy behind her as she leaned back with her chair. The guy behind her chuckled as ran his fingers through her hair grinning at the pissed Ikuto. Sighing the teacher decided to step in

"Oke enough, kotone get to your seat, Keiji pay attention, Ikuto you too and quit your games." He said using a strict tone, and glared at Ikuto when mentioning his name. Ikuto just rolled his eyes and leaned forward on his desk leaning on his elbow getting back to his bored state. Kotone did as told and sat infront of Ikuto but ingored him completely _'I just_ had _to go along with his little game...'_

**After class - Lunch**

Boiling with anger Kotone stomped out of the classroom _'Seriously...doesn't he have something better to do with his life then chase after chicks?' _Walking through the halls she sighed as she realized she just trasferred and was the new kid and had no idea where she was heading. Not looking where she was going she bumped into someone and soon enough found herself on the ground rubbing her behind.

"The hell?" she groaned

"Oh my god i'm so sorry!" Kotone looked up and saw a pink haired girl bowing pressing her hands together, she blinked and shook her head

"No! It's fine, it's my fault i wasn't looking where i was going."

"Well me neither, but oke~ I never saw you here before..you new?" Amu asked slightly curious

"Yea! i just trasferred here today actually, I'm Akihiro Kotone!" Kotone smiled stretching out her hand, Amu gladly shook it and smiled back

"Nice to meet you Kotone-senpai! My name is Hinamori-"

"Amu?" Blinking Amu slowly nodded raising her eyebrow causing the brunette to giggle

"U-uh yea Hinamori Amu, uhm..do i know you?" Kotone blinked and shook her head

"No no! But i heard a group of girls talking about you," she explained, Amu rose her eyebrow

"Really? That's new...well..unless it's gossip and crap.."

"Yea..but you know if you ask me i think your the opposite of what they say." Kotone smiled, Amu snickered

"You just met me, even if it's gossip and such, like 85% of what they say is true."

"So...you wear your grandma's clothes from when she was your age?" Kotone asked sweatdropping

"Never mind." Amu mumbled, Kotone giggled then realized something

"Oh right! it's lunch and i'm pretty hungry so mind showing me the canteen and maybe give me a little tutorial round the school?" Kotone asked crossing her fingers behind her back

"Sure!" Amu smiled, Kotone smiled back and slung her arm around Amu's neck as they began heading to the canteen

"Your the first person i like in this school! and the only one who greeted me normally.." Amu giggled

"Well..i don't get greeted normally either..but i'm pretty sure how they called you was different huh?"

"Unless they wolf-whistle, call you things like, sexy, hunny, sweetie, mommy and such then yes i think so too."

"Gives me another reason to be happy i'm not a poppy fish~" Kotone turned to the girl next to her with a blank expression

"Fish?"

"Yea..instead of saying the actual f,b or s word~"

"Ah! uhm ok." _'Well..not that you'd expect a girl like her to say fuck, bitch or shit...'_

After eating lunch and after Amu showed her around the two exchanged numbers and went to their next class.

**Kotone's POV**

Even though i was looking for someone my own age to befriend , she's actually really nice and quite mature compared to the other 12 year olds i know. I entered the class and sat in an empty chair...

"Eeeh..no one else here huh?"

"Well aren't we lucky then?" my eyes widen recognizing that voice _'Ugh please no..' _I mentally groaned.._'Just ignore him' _Not getting the hint though, Mr. A-perfect-name-like-Tsukiyomi-Ikuto-can-only-belong-to-someone-like-me _'Really...with a ego like that you won't even get past_ acquaintance_with me...'_

I just ignored him and decided to check out my schedule while waiting for the others _'1st period - English...2nd period - Bio...3rd period - Math 4th period - lunch 5th period Science last period - Chem-' _Before i could even finish reading it got pulled out of my hands

"H-hey!" And yup..there he stood in all his glory(not really..) with his sexy(also..not so) smirk on his handsome kissable(again..NOT!) face, i glared at him "I don't have time for your games..so give it back!" trying to make my point i tried to grab it from him but like any other typical scenario like this he held it up, out of my reach and smirked down at me "Seriously..quit playing!" he just smiled at me which pissed me off more, i turned around making a move to leave

"Aaaw no fun~!" He whined and now...he was..infront of me handing me my schedule...? _'Fast eh..' _But of course when i wanted to grab it he just held it up again..._'Really..doesn't this bore you?'_

"Tch. Why are you so tall?" and again he smirked _'Really..that his signature?'_

"Why are you so short?" my eyebrow began twitching, i tried to stand on my toes with one leg and used my other leg to give me a little boost upwards but completely failed..next thing i knew i was lying on the ground...i groaned and slowly sat up

"Damn woman did you-" _'Huh?'_

Silence...

OH MY GOD THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! my LIPS where against HIS! i felt a hand go behind my back pushing me upwards and suddenly felt something wet rub against my lips...

[A/N lol didn't plan on making her POV so shortxD..]

**Normal POV**

Annoyed and tired of Ikuto's games Kotone decided to end it and stood on her toes with one leg and used the other to boost her up buuut failed...and ended up falling down..while falling though her leg got tangled in between Ikuto's causing him to fall with her. Both groaned but didn't notice the current situation yet. Kotone slowly got up

"Damn woman did you-" Before Ikuto could finish his sentence a pair of lips silenced him, shocking the blue-haired teen. Kotone realizing the same thing froze in shock while Ikuto on the other hand quickly recovered from his and smirked deciding to play a bit. Pecking her on her lips and cheek Ikuto pushed her back towards him and used the other to keep him from falling on top of her, Then he decided to go a little further and licked her lips sliding his hand in her shirt...Which broke Kotone's trance..Her eyes widen when the realization hit her, immediately she pushed him away. Next thing Ikuto knew he was looking at the other side of the room and felt a stinging pain on his cheek. Rubbing his cheek he slowly turned to Kotone and froze when he saw her. Her wattery eyes were glaring at him while her body was shaking.

**_IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? DO U HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCARED I WAS? HUH? WHAT THE FISH WHERE YOU THINKING? I-I REALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE SOME KIND OF MURDERER OR SOMETHING! I-i thought u...me...and i was soo scared...and...but it was j-just you! you deciding it would be fun to scare the hell out of me! i-ikuto i.._**

Immediately a image of a similar Amu invaded his mind and the reason he didn't know..if there was one thing he hated then it was seeing and making Amu cry. It annoyed him more since the pink-haired girl was stalking him in his mind recently. Sighing he got up and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry oke? It's just..._you_, i mean really if you were a guy then you'd do the same-"

"Don't...don't talk to me, just..leave me alone." And with that Kotone got up and walked past him out of the room heading towards the bathroom to freshen up. Not caring if anyone was in the bathroom Kotone stomped in and let out an loud high shriek out of frustration

"Seriously! what the hell is wrong with him ? ! He can be a player for all i care..which i don't but really if a girl rejects him get moving to the next girl! Don't even know him for a day and hate him already...UGH! eeeeehh but why do i still keep thinking about that kiss!" Sighing she splashed her face with cold water and frowned "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO ENJOY HEAVEN IF THERE'S A DEVIL? ! Guy's like him shouldn't even be in school..."

"If you ask me 'heaven' isn't the term i would use to describe school.." A small voice mumbled, shrieking Kotone jumped startled not thinking there'd actually be someone inside since class already started, she turned around blushing, embarrassed, she blinked

"AMU!" said girl just stuck her tongue out, tears formed in Kotone's eyes causing the pink-haired girl to panic

"N-not meant in a bad way! just like...uh..you know what i mean!" Ignoring her Kotone just glomped her sobbed

"Waaaaaahh Amu-chii~" _'Eh?...hate mood-swings..first angry, then shy and embarrassed, then frustrated and angry...then shocked...and now sad..' _Confused and not knowing what else to do Amu awkwardly patted Kotone's head

"I-it's oke...let it out..." _'Deja vu..Oh right...Yaya..' _Kotone looked up at her and gave her a pout-ish frown then immediately turned serious causing Amu to sweatdrop

"Kill him." She glared, Amu's eyebrow twitched

"Eh?...Ok..i know i got some temper and anger issues but really...I'M NOT DANGEROUS OR CAPABLE OF KILLING SOMEONE! OR ANYTHNING ALONG THOSE FISHING LINES!" Kotone shrieked by her outburst but quickly recovered from it and held her chin between her thumb and index finger in a thinking pose looking the other way

"You're right...I should hire professionals or something...you know so there's no proof?" Amu sweatdropped _'She actually serious? Tch..and they call me weird'_

"You actually plan on killing a guy just because he stole a kiss from you..?"

"Waaahh you're right! Who am i kidding? i can't live on knowing i am guilty of murder~! Amu help me~" Amu seriously wanted to face-palm herself but chose against it and instead sighed while her eyebrow twitched

"Oke...you know what? What about we just set him up and prank him or something...just say you couldn't help but fall for him after that kiss and go on a date with him but set him up with some he really hates..then we first gotta figure out who that it..ugh...or give him a new haircut...or steal his credit card and buy things you want and...well anything better than killing him.." Kotone blinked then sparkled as her face practically shined

"Really? you're willing to do that for me~?"

"Sure..." Amu sighed "BUT!..." Amu trailed off seeing Kotone and sweatdropped, Kotone was kneeling and folding her hands, eyes sparkling and tongue out...and did she have a tail and dog ears? _'The fish...'_

"But~?"

"It has to be after school...cause because of you i practically already missed 5th period and i have to attend the 6th..else i'll get detention...really...the teacher just doesn't like me since i'm the ony one..." Kotone nodded smiling

"Yes boss!" Amu sweatdropped

"Well..i'm going to class...talk to you later." Kotone just nodded, Amu just sighed and headed out of the bathroom

_'Goooood~Oh brace yourself Tsukiyomi...you won't be expecting this~ Ah shit...gotta get to class too..'_

**After school**

_'How long does he intend to stay in school...' _Kotone sighed as she waiting by the school gates for Ikuto to come...When she finally gave up after 20 minutes and was about to leave

"Kotone?" Said girl turned around and her face immediately beamed

"Ikuto-kun~!" Ikuto raised his eyebrow suspiciously, his suspicious only grew more when Kotone hugged him and buried her face in his chest and blushed like crazy '_The fuck? Didn't she hate me a few hours ago?'_

"Oi, what have you done wit Kotone?" Kotone looked up at him raising her eyebrow

"Hm~?" Ikuto rolled his eyes

"What's your game?" He asked in a serious tone, Kotone just pouted and crossed her arms looking away

"Sorry..." she mumbled "I woke up on the wrong side of the bed and uuhm...well..on my period so i tend to get really grumpy and have really bad mood swings..."

"Okee..." Hearing the suspicion Kotone furrowed her eyebrows and glared and him but to him it just looked too cute to restist maily because she was blushing

"Point is genius, W-would y-you like t-to g-go out with m-me?...t-tonight i-if possible..." Ikuto's suspicion was immediately replaced with arrogance and a smirk soon appeared on his face

"Really now~? Well..i understand since most girls are like that during that time of the month so you're forgiven," Kotone's face lit up

"Really~?"

"Yup."

"Thanks so much!" _'For giving me my chance to get revenge' _"U-uhm...e-eigth at t-the mall?"

"i never said i'd go on a date with you..." Kotone blinked _'What the hell? ! i just fucking apologized and asked you out!' _How much she wanted to snap and scold him kotone managed to control herself and let out a small whiny sound pouting cutely at him

"Aaaw..." Ikuto tried his best not to let the pout affect him but failed...he just rolled his eyes

"Don't be late..." he mumbled before leaving, Kotone smiled and nodded waving him goodbye...Ikuto looked back and smirked, The moment Ikuto turned away Kotone's

hand turned around and now she was waving a finger instead of of her hand...middle to be exact and devilish grin appeared on her face

**Kotone's & Ikuto's POV**

No one can resist my charm~

* * *

**Oooooeh what are Amu and Kotone planning~? =3 nyaha~ again this was supposed to be longer buut couldn't decide on a title so just split it to use bothxD tho not completely sure bout the titles...well you'll see! please share n review(l) And dont go thinking oh its fine if i dont review since other will...cause if everyone thinks like that poor me wont know if you like it or not and might stop...so yea after reading just a little like/dislike would be nice :D pretty please~? for poor Iku-chan that wont know what hit him~?xD Oh btw, since it has scolding should i change the rating to M or T is fine?**


	13. Disaster Date

**Heeeyy~ thanks for waiting and the reviews~ here's the next chappy enjoy=] kinda rushed it tho so soz**

**alchemistlover14: Ahaha really? hmm even tho she was just a filler char. she kinda seems out of character to mexD..then again..the others sometimes too...but yea don't worry she'll get less scary:P**

**...**

**Question: Are the character's too out of character? my apologies ifso! can't fully get their characters n all so yea^^;**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own.**

**

* * *

From: Hinamori Amu**

**To: Akihiro Kotone**

Oi, why haven't you answered any of my calls? If you weren't serious about getting back at that guy then i got better things to do...*sigh* So much homework undone...

**...**

**From: Akihiro Kotono**

**To: Hinamori Amu**

You did? Sorry! Didn't notice hehe..and YES! I'm dead serious...if i didn't bump into you i'd stick with hiring a pro assassin..*nod nod* Buuuut i don't think i'm capable of doing that..And don't about you're homework! i swear after all this i'll do it for you! =]

******...**

******From: Hinamori Amu**

******To Akihiro Kotone**

It's fine i'll manage, thanks though~ And really now?...believe me i KNOW you're not capable of that-_- Anyway straight to the point! what do you want to do? as a revenge plan i mean

**...**

**From: Akihiro Kotone**

**To: Hinamori Amu**

Yea good question^^;...uhm...well..It's a date...that helping?

**...**

**From: Hinamori Amu**

**To: Akihiro Kotone**

-_-'' Why does it sound like _i_ have to come up with something? I'ts your fishing plan! the least you can do is think with me

**...**

**From: Akihiro Kotone**

**To: Hinamori Amu**

*rolles eyes* geez i know, chill kid~Hmm..what aboooouut~ Uh...Ok done thinking and can't think of something..Your turn! :)

**...**

**From: Hinamori Amu**

**To: Akihiro Kotone**

The fish ? ! *sigh* Ok ok...the faster the better...ok uhm..Date huh? Just give him the worst date ever and he'll WANT to have nothing to do with you..

**...**

**From: Akihiro Kotone**

**To: Hinamori Amu**

Nah...

**...**

**From: Hinamori Amu**

**To: Akihiro Kotone**

Uhm...don't show up?

**...**

**From: Akihiro Kotone**

**To: Hinamori Amu**

The hell Amu?

**...**

**From: Hinamori Amu**

**To: Akihiro Kotone**

Yeaaa thought so too^^;; Uuuhm...well..where are you going?

**...**

**From: Akihiro Kotone**

**To: Hinamori Amu**

Well..dunno..meeting up at the mall though...FUCK ONLY GOT AN HOUR LEFT! AMUUUUU~!T^T

**...**

**From: Hinamori Amu**

**To: Akihiro Kotone**

*rolles eyes* Geez i know, chill kid~ :)

**...**

**From: Akihiro Kotone**

**To: Hinamori Amu**

-_- ...I'm not a kid!

**...**

**From: Hinamori Amu**

**To: Akihiro Kotone**

That your biggest prob? And well yea but you do act like one ;D

**...**

**From Akihiro Kotone**

**To: Hinamori Amu**

Mou Amu-chiii~

******...**

******From: Hinamori Amu**

******To: Akihiro Kotone**

Yea yea i know don't worry geez, ok this is getting us nowhere just stick to plan A then

**...**

**From: ****Akihiro Kotone**

Hp**To: ****Hinamori Amu**

*Blinks* We had a plan A? THEN WHY THE HELL DID WE HAVE TO THINK OF PLAN B ? !

**...**

**From: Hinamori Amu**

**To: Akihiro Kotone**

*Shruggs* Now that you mention it...hehe don't know either...^^;;

**...**

**From: Akihiro Kotone**

**To: Hinamori Amu**

*twitch*

**...**

**From: Hinamori Amu**

**To: Akihiro Kotone**

H-hey! At least we got a backup plan ifever plan A doesn't work...

**...**

**From: Akihiro Kotone**

**To: Hinamori Amu**

Whatever..I'm gonna get ready, i don't need to be late. In the mean time just go to the mall by the entrance and hide somewhere and in between think of a plan or pm me the original! Waaaahh i'm gonna be late!

**...**

**Amu's POV - At the mall**

Sighing i leaned against the tree behind me _'Really...how long does it take them to get here?'_ I was already waiting for 30 minutes! Tch. Kotone better be thankful for this...Aw fish! The plan! Right! Uuuhm...AAAAAH WHY DON'T I HAVE ANY IDEAS ? ! Normally i'm full of them when it comes to Ikuto!...THAT'S IT! What if the guy was Ikuto~? Oke~ what would i do to Iku-chan~? A evil grin appeared on my face as i thought of the perfect plan~ But it soon faded...Ok got a plan BUT WHERE THE HECK IS KOTONE? ! i sighed..._'Seriously...i'm doubting she's serious about his..' _

"Oi, what are you doing here?" i jumped startled but a hand immediately grabbed me keeping me down while the other covered my mouth keeping shriek i was about to let out in. I turned and met two green eyes glaring at me "Shhh!" Realizing who it was i sighed relieved but then glared

"What the hell took you so long? !" i whispered harshly [A/N...harshly sounds a lil mean? but yea it'd look weirder if i wrote whisper/shoutedxD but yea u no what i mean right?=]]

"Hehe...sorry couldn't choose my outfit.." i sweatdropped _'She wants to look good for the guy she seriously thought of killing..? Really...something's loose in her heaed..'_

"Whatever..wait..why the fish are you here? ! where's your date?" she grinned and pointed behind her, my eyes widen

"Oh my god! You got TSUKIYOMI IKUTO AS YOUR DATE ? !"

"Yes? You know him? OH MY GOD DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE ONE OF HIS FANGIRLS!"

"DON'T STEAL MY TEXT!"

"Waaaaah! now my whole plan is ruined! of course you wouldn't want to hurt him damnit! OK ok chill kotone still got some time..uhm uhm...uh..."

"I'm not one of his idiotic airheaded barbie-fangirls!" _'ME? LIKING HIM? NO FISHING WAY!' _Kotone blinked at my outburst

"You're not? then what's so bad about him being him?" my eyebrow twitched

"I never said-never mind." _'On the other hand...why does it surprise me? met tons of girls who asked the same thing...' _I shook my head and took out my phone "Ok, so here's the plan, i got this friend...He's an AMAZING make-up artist and voice imitator, So you two'll switch places and done." after sending the text message i put my cellphone back in my pocket _'Oh you're soooo gonna get it~'_

"Uh...ok, why are you crying?" Kotone asked raising her eyebrow, i just sniffed and dried my tears

"I-i'm just s-so happy!"

"Why?"

"B-because my plan! While waiting here i couldn't think of anything but then i said What if it was Ikuto? so i came up with this plan but kinda found it a waste, such a good plan would be wasted on someone other than Ikuto! B-But turns out he _is_ Ikuto! I-i'm just so happy another one of my evil genius plans will be used for Ikuto!"

"Right...though i don't get what's so good about this plan.."

i blinked "Well~He's gay, and always had a crush on him." i smiled, A evil grin appeared on Kotone's face

"Good~Very gooooood~" _'Oke...now she's just scaring me'_

Feeling a vibration in my pocket i took out my phone and grinned reading the message

"What's up?" i turned to Kotone and just kept the grin on, making her sweatdrop

"He'll be here in 5 minute's~I sent him a picture of you so he can give himself a metamorphose~!Really, he's the best! you two will look like fishing twins!"

"Really...i get why you say fish but sometimes it just sounds weird.." i just rolled my eyes "And he can do that that fast?"

"He already did his make up and hair genius." i shrugged she just made a 'o' with her mouth and stayed still looking out for her look alike~me doing the same.

Finally spotting him i motioned for him to come, seeing me he smiled and came over

"Uhm..sweeite why are we sitting behind a bush?" i rolled my eyes

"Duh...you're gonna trade so ofcourse Ikuto can't see you two.."

"Oh...My...God..." Kotone just sat there frozen, staring at her look-a-like, he on the other hand just smiled

"Hi! I'm Azawa Ren~You must be Akihiro Kotone right?" he smiled stretching out his hand in a gay-ish manner and voice...Kotone just slowly nodded and shook his head and quickly scooted over to me and whispered in my ear

"At first i thought it'd be cool, but now having someone look exactly like me is just freaking me out.." i sweatdropped and shoved her away

"Oh shut up. Ok Ren, all you have to do is enjoy your time with Iku-chan~!"

"No problemo dear~"

"Oh and if he makes a move on you don't hesitate just go along~" Kotone smiled, Ren nodded and went off to look for Ikuto, i turned to Kotone with a 'what-the-f?' look, she just blinked and raised her eyebrow

"What?"

"If Ikuto made a move on _you_ then you know the moves he might do..right?" she just nodded like a idiot and smiled evilly

"Yup~Why do you think i told him that? Oh-hooo you won't know what hit you~Poor you, after making out you'll probably want to go further to the second phase and then you'll find out what actually happened...OH MY GOD THAT'S JUST DISGUSTING! I mean i'd discover i was about to do it with a girl i'd completely freak out!"

"You know..knowing him he'll probably even go to the third phase...don't you think him going out with a gay is good enough? i mean...i kinda feel sorry for him if it'll get that far.." i said scratching the back of my head smiling sheepishly, she just glared at me

"Ok..i know as his best friend you have to protect him and all but really...since you hate him too, and all the things he did to you did you ever get revenge?"

"Uh..well no-"

"See?"

"You're right! Tch. He deserves it i mean really..one time he-"

"KYAAA AMU!" shrieking i jumped

"What!"

"Amu we _have_ to follow them and make picture's! I mean i bet his face will be priceless when he finds out~_Plus_ we can use it to blackmail him~" i blinked then grinned

"Yea~But wait...no use to blackmail him i mean whatever you're planning to do with those pictures whoever sees them will just think it's you.."

"True.." she pouted "But still! We can always remind him of the most stupid mistake he ever made!"

"Uh..well..he didn't know it was you so for him it wasn't really a mistake since-"

"Not dating a gay genius!"

"Eh?"

"Messing with _me_!" i rolled my eyes and playfully hit her arm

"Yeaaa cause if you do your just asking for trouble~" i commented rolling my eyes, she just grinned

"If you play with fire your bound to be burned~Don't expect you can go around playing with fire and get away unharmed~"

**Normal POV - 2 hours later**

Sighing Kotone frowned

"Amuuu~It's been two hours already...i want to go homeee~"

"Then go!" The pink-haired girl snapped, Kotone blinked and pouted

"Mean~I mean..i also want to stay but nothing interesting is happening~It's a freaking normal sugary-lovey-dovey date!" A vein popped out of Amu's head

"It was your idea!"

"What? ! _You_ are the mastermind behind this! I don't have no gay-friends!"

"Yea, but i'm doing this for _you_! And he has nothing to do with this! Really...when i first met him he was straight till 2 years ago geez.."

"Seeeeee~We have to sleep! we're all cranky now~" Sighing Amu shook her head

"Ok ok fine.." Amu stood up wanting to leave but a tug on her sleeve stopped her

"Wait~" a vein popped out of her head

"What? !" Kotone shrieked and pouted

"W-what about Ikuto?"

"Just leave him..knowing him he'll stay another hour." Amu yawned _'Fish...Stupid Ikuto...'_ Kotone nodded and stood up following Amu

"You know..i never thought Ikuto would keep it that long..thought he'd find out by now but he didn't~" Amu giggled

"He never ceases to surprise me~Well i'm taking this train so see you tomorrow! I wonder if he still won't find out by then~" Amu grinned

"Please~He probably won't even start with first base but'll go straight to the third," Kotone winked causing Amu to giggle

"In that case we'll find out soon enough~"

**The next day**

Kotone and Amu were on the rooftop looking at the pictures they made the previous night and laughed and giggled.

"No no look at this one! Ahahahahaha! who knew Ikuto could get a boner caused by a gay? !"

"HAHAHAHA I KNOW RIGHT! Oh oh check this one out!"

"Oh my god i need a copy of that one!"

"And this one!"

"Eeeeeh~This is so good! i wonder if he actually found out."

"Yea..haha if not should i just play along?"

"Why don't you ask him?" The two girls froze recognizing the male voice, sweating they slowly turned around with a sheepish smile, only to immediately look away meeting a pair of dark blue eyes glaring at them burning holes at the back of their head while a dark-aura surrounded his body causing a shiver to go down their spines making them shriek "Hinamori Amu." Said girl jumped at the menacing tone he used, she slowly turned around

"I-ikuto~! N-not enough sleep? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed? W-what's up?" she asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible but anyone would be able to detect the nervousness in her face and read her face which was covered with 'Please don't kill me please don't kill me please don't kill me' in black and white while her eyes where begging him to forgive her. None of that helping though and his gaze just became more intense "I'it was all Kotone's fault!" Mentioned girl shrieked a 'WHAT!' and quickly shook her head

"No way! A-amu is the mastermind! she came up with this plan and Ren is her fucking friend i'm totally innocent!" Ikuto smiled while smirking inwardly

"Really now?"

"Y-yes! I'i mean why'd you call her then?"

"Since it was your idea but her plan~Besides, Ren looked alot like you and weren't you the one who asked me out?" Kotone just sweatdropped _'Shit..' _Cracking his knuckles he smirked while tons of veins popped out of his head "Now~What should i do?" Amu shrieked and quickly got up sprinting away as fast as she could

"What did you say mom? really? COMING!"

"H-hey! You're part of this too don't you dare leave me!" Kotone yelled running after the pink-haired girl, Ikuto just grew more pissed and chased after the two

"Oh don't think you can get away that easily!"

* * *

**THE END! what do you think? like it? hate it? REVIEW PLS! and yea was supposed to be longer and their date included buuuut got a lil lazy and made you guys wait long enoughXP anyways hope u liked it! Share n review~Busy on Matchmaker nows and srry i didnt update it sunday but was so busy so couldnt find the time anyway'll update it in a few and if i cant finish it today ill update it tomorrow=] BUT BEWARE! The next chap of Matchmaker might make you cry or feel sorry for Amu(H) or hate Ikuto or all! Nyaha bet you just want to read matchmaker now eh?:P well if you have luck it might be updated already when u finished reading this unless you read this chap after it got uploadedXP buut yea hope yall are wanting to read the next chap of both Love me and Matchmaker3 and aaaaaw:P no one did the 10 reviews thingyxD well...honestly didn't expect any of you to do it buuut yea hoped at least one wouldxDanyways thanks for reading! xx Aya**


	14. Amu's Makeover

**Heeeey peeeps! dont worry and be happy! the next chappy is up =] k enough said enjoyxD**

**xept for this then. Disclaimer: Peach-pit owns k?**

**

* * *

Normal POV**

In the end the two girls _did_ get caught and faced...well, believe me you don't want to know. Let's just keep it at 'They faced Ikuto's wrath'. Anyway eventually Kotone learned to tolerate Ikuto and Ikuto somehow managed to keep his own (perverted) thoughts for himself and started treating Kotone like Amu...so like a friend, And Amu? well...she was still the same only that sometimes she wished Kotone still hated Ikuto for some reason even she couldn't figure out.

**Amu's POV**

RIIING

RIIING

RIIING

RIIING

RI-

I groaned as i threw the alarm clock against the wall..._'Sleeeeeep...want...' _I smiled when the annoying ringing stopped but my eyes shot open when i suddenly felt something heavy on my back

"Rise and shine Amuuuuu~!" _'Uuuhg...worse than my alarm clock..' _I groaned burying my face in my pillow

"Kotoneee..." i mumbled in a whiny voice, said girl just giggled

"Mou Amu-chan it's what? 11am! SUNDAY! we HAVE to go out or something!" i sighed and popped my head out

"And it's a MUST because?"

"I'm bored~" she pouted, i mentally sweatdropped..since well..i was physically to sleepy and lazy to do it. Wrapping the blankets all over me i sighed

"Go away." Kotone blinked then pouted angrily. I just looked at her with a bored and sleepy expression, i rose my eyebrow when she grinned _'Eh?' _My eyes widen when i realized what she was gonna do, she took a few steps back and run towards me ready to jump _'FISH!' _"Fine fine i'm going!" she stopped immediately and smiled

"Yay~!" My eyebrow twitched

"Selfish fish.." she just stuck her tongue out "Ok get out imma take a shower and get ready." she nodded and went out, i sighed _'God that girl's annoying...How'd she get in anyway ? !'_

After getting ready i skipped down the stairs and smiled as i saw Kotone play with Ami

"Bwut Ami finds dis wan kwuter!" Kotone shook her head at Ami dress choice

"You have a lot to learn sweetie, A fashion show is a show where you show off your work! Soooo~! I think this dress fits her more~" Ami blinked and tilted her head

"Oke!" she smiled, i giggled at the scene

"And you call me a little girl~" Kotone turned around and immediately stood up dragging me to the door

"Had a nice time playing with you Ami but i have to go now! Remember my clothes tips!" Ami pouted but nodded. As soon as we were outside Kotone turned to me

"Yup i do~"

"Then what was that back there hm~?"

"Giving a kid fashion tips~" i giggled and rolled my eyes

"Suuure~"

"You need em too."

"Oh shut up!" she just giggled _'Tch. Everyone has his or her own style...i accept other peoples styles so why can't accept mine? !'_

"Just kidding geez, chillax~"

"Anyway, where we going barbie?"

"Uuhm...dunno nothing planned...you always come up with something to do to take away my boredom! So you tell me~" _'And again i end up being the one...' _I sighed and scratched my head

"Well...How about...uhm..Ah! Me giving you a total makeover!" i turned to her and glared

"No."

"But Amu-"

"No."

"No seriously it will look-"

"NO!"

"I'll treat you for food~? anything you like~" she grinned as she could possibly watch the war going on in my head..i sighed in defeat

"Fine." her face beamed and she hugged me squealing

"Yay~! you have NO idea how long i have been waiting to to this! LET'S GO!" and before i could even rospond she dashed off dragging me along with her _'Ah what the hell...why not..I'ts not like i actually chose to look like this..'_

**Normal POV**

Finally arriving at the mall Kotone turned to her friend with a evil smile on her face, the pink-haired girl sweatdropped

"Why do i have the feeling i'm not going to like this?" Kotone smiled innocently at her friend and grabbed her hand

"Oh relax~Ok first to the Spa~!" Amu sighed as she followed her friend into the spa, her eyes widen when she entered the building _'Wow...so pretty..'_

"You're gonna catch flies like that you know~" Kotone grinned, Amu blinked and turned away blushing. Kotone giggled and went over to the desk, the woman at the desk smiled

"Hello, may i help you?"

"Yup! Reservation under the name Akihiro."

"Ok, wait a sec." The woman looked up in the computer to see if it was correct "Kotone Akihiro?" Kotone smiled and nodded, the woman smiled and gave her two passes "Oke, here you go, Enjoy your stay and please come again~!"

"Let's go~" Kotone said as she dragged her friend into the changing room

"I-it's one big changing room! i-i thought there'd b-be different.." Amu mumbled blushing, Kotone rolled her eyes at Amu's shyness

"Relax, we're all the same geez. Now undress, here's your towel~" Kotone smiled as she handed her her towel, Still blushing Amu's took the towel and began undressing. After getting ready the two outside "Ok, so what first~? Sauna? Hot stones? Massage? Pedicure? Manicure? Mud bath with facial mask? Hot spring? You're choice~" Amu looked at her with her eyebrow raised

"You tell me, it's my first time here you know...maybe i'll choose a bad combination so yea.." Kotone shrugged

"True..Ok then first Mud bath, then massage, hot spring or sauna?"

"Massage! My body's still aching from the sport activities yesterday.." Kotone giggled

"Sure! Then after that a pedicure and manicure~"

So that is exactly what they did, after getting a mud bath with facial mask they got a massage and finished their stay at the spa with a pedicure and manicure. After the spa Kotone begged Amu to go to the hairdresser and after a lot of begging and pusuading Kotone got Amu to give in. Unsure the pink-haired girl walked in the parlor and sat in wait. After a while Amu got called and nervously Amu walked to her assigned seat at sat on it looking back at Kotone who just gave her a thumbs up.

"Ok~So what do you want?" The lady asked, Amu just stayed quiet and looked at Kotone who rolled her eyes as she walked over to them. She stood next to the lady and whispered in her ear.

"Mou~I'm the one getting a haircut yet i'm not allowed to know?" Kotone just winked at her

"Trust me~" Sighing Amu closed her eyes as the lady began cutting and who knows what else.

**45 minutes later**

"Done!" the lazy said, Kotone looked up from the magazine she was reading and immediately rushed over to her friend hugging her, her arm blocking Amu's view

"Oh my god thank you miss! this is better than i wanted it to be!" The woman smiled

"Your welcome~"

"H-hey! I want to see too!" Amu struggled to get out of Kotone's grip but the poor girl just got dragged out of the store. Finally letting go of Amu Kotone smiled at her, Amu on the other hand glared at her "I didn't even see the result!"

"I know~"

"Then why are you smiling? !"

"Like i said sweetie chill~You'll see the end result which is gonna be much better believe me." She winked, sighing Amu mumbled a 'fine' as they went to various clothing stores to search for Amu's outfit.

**4 hour later - Current time 18:00**

Amu sighed tired

"C'mon Kotone~i'm hungry! We've been looking for the 'Perfect' outfit for 3 hours! weren't you supposed to be an expert in this field?" The brunette turned around and blinked

"I am~" She smiled, A vein popped out of Amu's head

"Then why don't you have a outfit yet!" Kotone rolled her eyes

"Chill~I said it HAS to be perfect right? besides, I've never been in this part of the field before~" Amu groaned and followed her friend as she walked around the store "Ah!" Curious and enthusiastic Amu turned to Kotone to see what she picked, Kotone though hid it under the clothes she'd buy for herself and shook her head

"Patience Amu dear~" Groaning Amu glared at her._'At least we can eat now~' _Amu thought as her stomach grumbled Kotone giggled hearing it too "Ok ok i get it geez~just gonna purchase these ok?And then you're gonna wear it!"

"Yea yea whatever i just want to eat!" After purchasing and Amu changing into her new outfit -Which didn't go smoothly since Amu wanted to see it first but eventually lost again and ended up wearing the outfit Kotone chose for her not knowing what it was or how it looked liked..let alone how it looked like on her- the two finally went to eat at Amu's favorite restaurant.

After ordering what they wanted both girls waiting for their food. Kotone noticed Amu looking uncomfortable

"Something wrong?" Amu blinked at looked up at Kotone waving her hands

"No i'm fine!" Kotone raised her eyebrow still skeptical

"You sure? don't seem like it.." Amu sighed and leaned on her shoulder

"Well...ever since the whole make-over everyone has been staring at me..some even took pictures!" Kotone giggled

"That it? geez Amu! have a little more faith in me~You look waaaaay beyond my expectations! You look perfect! Really! i'm so proud of myself i'm the artist of this perfect artwork," Amu sweatdropped when a tear escaped Kotone's eyes

"Ok ok no need to be so melo..."

"Ah our food!"

"Good! i'm starving!"

**After eating**

"That was good~" Amu said satisfied, rubbing her stomach "Oke well it's eight now so i better head home,"

"What! How about a movie~? I'll pay remember?"

"Well...it'd be finished around 10 then..."

"So? You're parents aren't home right?"

"Well yea-"

"Then c'mon!" Sighing Amu gave in again _'Really...she has something that just has to make me agree,'_

After the movie the two finally said their goodbyes as they headed their own way. While walking Amu noticed Ikuto standing at a bus stop phoning someone, so she decided to go to him. Noticing Amu though Ikuto quickly hung up making Amu suspicious

"Hey."

"Oh! Hey kid,"

"Whit who were you talking~?" Ikuto raised his eyebrow acting asif he didn't know what she was talking about

"What are you talking about? I wasn't calling anyone," Amu raised her eyebrow "What! Anyway you should go home, it's pretty late for you kid." Amu squinted her eyes and gave him the 'I'm watching you' sign making him sweatdrop.

**Ikuto's place**

_'What is that sneaky cat planning? I've been waiting for 4 HOURS and it's almost 1AM!..AAAH! but its killing me, i NEED to know what's up'_ The pink-haired girl soon heard laughing and giggling, she sat on a chair with her legs crossed, elbows on her knees and entwined her fingers under her chin, turning off the ligth of course. Then the door opened revealing two figures.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Thanks ikuto i had a wonderful time" Himeji said smiling

"No problem, oh by the way come on in, i got something you were looking for," i said with a wink

"Uhm Well i really have to go, could you bring it to school though tomorrow? Thanks Ikuto-kun!" After giving me a small peck on my cheek she left, i sighed _'Aw shit..'_

I unlocked and opened the door closing it after i got in.

"And where have we been ?" _'dont tell me..'_ i turned around after closing the door and there she was, legs crossed, elbows on her knees and fingers entwined, _'WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE? !'_

"I've been out, obviously.." i said matter of factly rolling my eyes

"Do u know what time it is? IT'S 1AM! didn't we agree to be in bed at max. 11pm? hmm?" _'...idiot'_ i sweatdropped

"And didnt _we_ agree that _you_ should be in bed at max. 9pm? hmm?" i said mimicking her voice

"I was worried about you! who goes out after dinner and comes back 1AM!" she yelled, so she was worried eh? i smirked,

"Aaaw ichigo-hime was worried about _me_?"

"COURSE NOT YOU PERV! and i _NEVER_ agree'd to something like that! who are you my mother?" my smirk just grew bigger, she is so easy to annoy

"It's already bad enough i'm actually your'e best friend, and i can't stand you now, how much more if you're my mom? and neither did we agree that _i_ should be in bed at 11pm" _'gotcha'_

"Whatever, point is you didn't do what we agree'd," she said acting all 'cool n spicy' _'really..how stupid is she? didnt she just admit we never agree'd to _anything_?'_ "So!...YOU are grounded for the rest of the weekend! to you're room! NOW!"_ 'so much for cool n spicy...'_

"Amu?" automatically a smirk appeared on my too-sexy-it should-be illegal face

"What? !" _'so cute~'_

"This _is_ my room,"

"Well...THEN _I'M_ GOING TO _MY_ ROOM!" i just chuckled "whats so funny? !"

"Amu?"

"WHAT!"

"Since when do you live with me?" i asked her tilting my head looking innocently at her

"Wha? I DON'T! Who would want to live with _you? !_" for some reason my smirk fell...but went up again

"Ah. So what does that mean?"

"What are you? Stupid?" _'Tch. look who's talking'_ "Its means ikuto," _'mm-hmm~?'_

"Yea?" here comes my favorite part, my smirk growing bigger

"That this...is...you're..house." I just burst out laughing, mentally of course, doing that is just so not ikuto, you practically could _hear_ the embarresment in her voice while she looked away blushing "Then...im going to my house! NOW!" she said using the same tone when she _'grounded'_ me. Knowing if she stayed any longer she would be more embarrassed -and believe me i could have gone further- she left as soon as the word _now _was out of her mouth. I just chuckled

_'But what the hell happened to her? She went to the hairdresser? Look's good on her though~'_

**Amu's POV**

_'Oh my god FISH FISH FISH! How could i be so stupid? ! That was so fishing embarrassing!' _I ran as fast as i could to my room and slid down it continually hitting my head, i groaned _'How am i supposed to face him tomorrow!' _I sighed as i stood up. Well..Let's see how Kotone did on my makeover...finally. I walking to my fullbody-sized mirror and my eyes immediately widen

**Flashback**

_**"I'm so glad i watched that! oh my god did you see the reaction of the guys face!"**_

_**"I know right!"**_

_**"But yea...thanks a lot for today Kotone! But i really have to go home now, plus i wonder how i look like~I bet i'll be surprised,"**_

_**"Oh you'll be surprised alright~You'll be flooded by many different emotions when you look at yourself in the mirror~"**_

**End of flashback**

Veins began popping out of my head my my eyebrows began twitching along with my fingers as i watched my reflection...i looked at myself...the me who had the worst out-of-bed-bad-hair-day face, the me who had a ugly shade of green with a mix of brown nail polish on my fingers while the other hand had neon pink and green, the me who had the most ugliest shade of yellow/green on her lips, the me who had very loooooong fake eyelashes, the me who had a rainbow colored eyeshadow with bright green eyeliner, the me who wore a plaid green and purple tube pants with a baby blue dress shirt tucked in while a hippie looking like blazer was over it...the me who wore the most silliest and ugly hat, the me who wore high sneakers...the me who let herself get fooled after a warning of the devil herself...the more i thought about it..the more i felt more stupid...

**Flashback - ****After Ikuto got his revenge**

_**"You do know i'm getting you back for this right..?"**_

_**"The fish! It was you're plan!"**_

_**"You're idea!"**_

_**"Because else you'd want to kill him!"**_

_**"EITHER WAY YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS HINAMORI!"**_

**End of flashback**

_'KOTONE YOU FISHING TRAITOR! SON OF A FISH! FISHING LIAR!'_

_

* * *

_**Done! Finally done for this week~sorry, couldn't really think of somethingxD well...had the chap planned out diff but else i'd go to fast with the story so yea. Anyway thanks for reading! Share n review pls! N if u havnt read Matchmaker! Seems better then this onexD But u guys prolly thought this was it huh?:P Amu's beautiful makeover~ but no sozXP gotta wait a lil more for that one =] So keep readin! for nows this fic is a lil random things that happens during their school days n such but its getting nearer to the main plot and lotsa drama! **


	15. On holdDX

**Sorry but this story is ON HOLD! dunno just kinda lost my interest and motivation for this one so i'll continue after i finished Matchmaker~**

**If you havnt read it yet then do if you loved/liked this one couse i'm pretty sure youll like it more than Love me! so yea see you there!**

**And again my apologies but i also am getting more busy since im moving back to the phil so yea saves me more time =]**

**Hope you understand! love you(l)**


End file.
